Blast Into The Past
by Blueyedblonde
Summary: After over a century, XANA launches an attack and goes after the daughter of Ulrich and Yumi. A freak accident sends her back to the past where she has the chance to save Odd from his untimely death and teach the others not to take friendship for granted.
1. Reborn

**Blast Into The Past.  
Chapter 1**  
: _Reborn_ :

.  
.

"Odd…?!"

Ulrich practically bellowed into his mobile phone; His tone was dramatic, and ultimately drenched with worry. He'd talked to Odd just moments earlier, and Odd's words of goodbye were much too final for Ulrich's comfort.

"Odd,… Please, answer…!"

His lungs were aching from not stopping once since he'd left his room. Sprinting down the factory's bridge, that now more then ever seemed like he'd never reach the other side, He heard a chirping from down below him; And easily recognized it to be Odd's 'break-break-break-dance' ring tone. Stopping at a dire halt, and straightening his spine to stand up straight to peek over the wall of the bridge to gaze down at the black water rushing below at the speed of a dog sled team.

"Odd…?" Gulping, Ulrich really honestly preyed that he'd hear a reply from his best friend. Still hearing the ringing of Odd's phone, but no reply, Ulrich quietly debated with himself to climb down into the darkness beneath his feet.

And once he'd decided that it'd be a good idea to at least take a quick check to see if his friend was down there, and in need of Ulrich's help, he walked towards the end of the bridge and slowly began to climb down the ladder covered in the maroon rust.

Eventually Ulrich made it to the near bottom of the ladder, and let go three bars up, to land with a 'plop' on the soft sand that squished underneath his shoes. He then turned on his heal, and walked the border of broken down particles and dirty channel water; He listened closely, and noted that Odd's ring tone seemed to get louder the farther he walked, meaning that Ulrich was getting closer.

The sound echoed through the brunette's ears and his hands were shaking violently. There could be any explanation as to how Odd's phone had fallen into the channel. Perhaps it'd slipped out of his pocket, and fell off the side without him knowing? That was possible. Of course it was.

Ulrich finally reached the end of the narrow beach, arriving at a tall cement wall. Odd's Cell phone was laying on the shore, floating in from the current. So bending down, Ulrich picked it up, and turned both phones off to stop the annoying ringing.

Once putting his own phone back into his pocket, Ulrich held Odd's in his right hand, and put his left fall limp to his side, looking out into the dark water, save for the moons beams hitting certain spots creating a certain beautiful glow on the water.

Slimmed chocolate eyes gazed out into the far water, where an object floated on the surface. Ulrich didn't have the best vision, therefore he couldn't tell by glance just what it was, but when he recognized the color, something told him.

Purple.

Screaming out the name of the boy in mind, Ulrich threw the phone behind him, and leaped into the water, too worried and frightened to even take a breath before plummeting his body into that cold water.

--

Raven locks bothered into her face when she jumped down the short distance between the ladder and the sand. Turning at the same time as she moved those said locks, Yumi saw Ulrich curled up on the beach. From the spot where she was standing, she could hear his cries - Which frightened her completely, since she's seen Ulrich in bad situations, but has never seen nor heard him cry out. His back was facing her, and so she couldn't see his facial expression, or what exactly it was that he was holding in his clutches.

"Ulrich," She walked closer to him, but slowly. She reached a hand out to touch his shoulder, but stopped when she finally realized what it was in Ulrich's arms, and now she understood why he was crying. "U-Ulrich…! How did this-?"

"It was Xana," Ulrich whispered; just loud enough to stop Yumi from asking her entire question. "He'd activated a tower and attacked."

Falling to her knees in the muddy sand, Yumi clung to Ulrich's vest, placing her head against his spine, and drenching it with tears of her own. Her fingers twisted in the green cloth, holding on tighter until her fingers stung and turned white at the knuckles.

"He didn't… Deserve this…" She cried, pushing her face harder up against Ulrich's back, causing her to push him forward, which led him to lay his head on Odd's body, wrapping his arms around his friend tighter.

"No…" He spoke, louder then before. The tone spooked Yumi, and she opened her tightly clamped eyes. "…But Xana _will_ deserve what's coming to him."

--

Yumi found her dark raven hair getting drenched from the light drizzle pouring down from the sky - It was appropriate that it was raining today, the day of Odd's funeral. This day would be one the Lyoko gang would remember forever. One of the saddest days they would ever have to face.

It'd been three days since Ulrich found Odd drowned in the channel right outside the factory. It took a lot of work from all of them to persuade those suspicious to not take a look inside the factory - They would say to them over and over, "We're best friends with Odd, he never came to this place. He must have fell off the bridge." and to their surprise, this excuse worked and no one snooped around the factory.

Despite the rain, she decided to stay until the end of this funeral. Since Odd had done so much for her, she knew that this was the absolute least that she could do for him. She turned her head and saw Jeremie and Aelita standing in front of the casket. Jeremie had his arm supportively around Aelita's shoulders, and Yumi could tell that Aelita was crying hard from the jerking of her body and her heavy breathing. Aelita was almost new to this world; She didn't have too many friends, and this was the first death she'd ever faced, so of course this was probably hitting her the hardest.

Except for Ulrich.

Speaking of him, Yumi hadn't seen him since they had first shown up to the cemetery. She saw many people sitting in folding chairs, holding flowers and crying and talking about how he was so young and innocent. Yumi tried to look through crowds in order to spot her brunette friend, but it was of no use, and so she set out a search to find him. She was positive he wouldn't have left already, since Ulrich would surely stay until the end of his best friends funeral.

It's not like Ulrich was _that_ disrespectful.

After walking around the cemetery for some time, she saw Ulrich sitting by a narrow clear watered creek, legs folded Indian style, and his head resting in his hands. She was aware that he was probably crying, and that he didn't want her to see, (Not wanting Yumi to see him cry was why Ulrich probably left the funeral in the first place, actually.)

So she pretended like she hadn't known he'd been crying, and walked making sure she'd step on a few twigs so he'd hear her and wipe his tears away and not feel embarrassed when Yumi came to him. And her plan worked perfectly. He wiped his tears away with his sleeve, and turned to eye Yumi who was approaching him slowly.

"Ulrich,… Hey." She really didn't have enough words to say to him.

He looked at her, "God, Yumi. I should have went for Odd as soon as he called me.

"Ulrich…" Understanding that right now he was blaming himself, she kneeled down next to him, and laid her hands on either of his shoulders.

"Seriously," He started. "He could still be here if I would have just ran when he called me."

Shaking her head, "Who were you to know that he was in trouble?"

"He's my best friend… I should have sensed it, right?" He looked up for a reply, but she shrugged.

"Being best friends with someone doesn't mean that you should know everything about them." She paused, "You're my best friend, and I don't know what you're doing every second of the day, or weather or not you're hurt or in trouble."

"Granted, things would be a lot easier that way, but it's not the case. What happened to Odd was a tragedy, and he didn't deserve it, but you don't deserve the blame."

Lifting her hands from his shoulders, she smiled down at him.

"Get this weight off your shoulders and realize that it isn't anybody's fault."

"But it is, Yumi… Okay, maybe not my fault… But it is Xana's fault."

"Right," She nodded, and then stood up from kneeling in the wet grass. Ulrich looked up to see Yumi offering him her hand.

"So come on. We'll get back to the funeral, and say goodbye."

He reached out and grasped her warm hand, using her strength to pull him up on his feet. And they started walking back to the crowd where everybody had tears in their eyes, and Ulrich couldn't help but wonder…

"… Were you just serious when you said that I'm your best friend?"

Blushing, "Well… I've known you the longest, and sometimes we don't fight or hate each other… That's a total bond, right?"

Ulrich laughed a little, and it made Yumi happy.

"Sorry for always being a pain, Yumi."

"No." She grinned. "You being a pain in the butt is what I like most about you."

An awkward silence followed this, but then Ulrich broke it with a -

"Yeah right, Yumi. You just like me for my good looks."

"You're starting to sound like Odd, Ulrich!"

Only now did they realize they'd been holding hands the whole time back.

--

**P**ink shades almost covered her entire window, but not quite. And so the small blank space where the shade was bent and not doing it's job to block out the sun annoyed the little girl immensely and forced her to open her eyes to face her ceiling which was covered with glow in the dark stars. She remembered begging her father to buy them for her, but was always afraid that they'd fall through the night, and so she then forced him to super glue them to the ceiling, and somehow she wasn't so scared anymore.

Her tired face twisted into a weak smile, and she through the blankets from her body and exposed herself to the cold air in the room. She almost had to run to her dresser to grab her green hoodie that was sizes too long, and through it on quickly so she didn't freeze while she ran down to the kitchen to greet her loving mother.

Once she was dressed in her usual green sweater and baggy black jeans, she hurried to the bathroom where she could fix her hair - Because her mother loved it when she looked nice when they all sat together and ate one of their three meals.

So she brushed through her shoulder length brown hair, and breathed in the smell of her mothers cooking, and suddenly her stomach growled and screamed for food. Throwing down the brush in her hands, she ran down the flight of stairs, and then towards the kitchen.

"Momma!"

Her mother was standing behind the stove, flipping the pancakes she'd been cooking. And then she felt her body shift when Little Natsumi locked her arms around one of her mothers thin legs, and held herself tightly against her calf.

Smiling, "Natsumi, sit down at the table and I'll serve you In a second."

"Where's daddy?" Natsumi did what her mother told her and sat at her seat around the circular tiled table. Her mother walked over to her with a plate stacked with pancakes, and used a fork to transfer those pancakes onto the plate in front of her daughter. After placing two on the plate, she turned to face the stairs.

"Not sure…" She thought, just before taking in a deep breath and yelling -

"Ulrich…!"

"He might still be sleeping, Momma… I can go wake him…?"

"Sure."

Excited, the little one practically leapt from her chair and raced up the stairs and to her parents room, where she saw her father sleeping soundly on their rather gigantic bed. Walking closer, she laid her hands on the mattress and watched him sleep for a moment.

"… Natsumi."

He whispered, his eyes opening just a crack, and a soft smile creeping up on his face. Somehow, without opening his eyes, he knew that she was there.

She giggled, "Momma told me to wake you up…!"

"Right," Ulrich rubbed his eyes as he sat up in his bed. "Next time Yumi wants to sleep in…" He threatened, while throwing the blanket from his body.

His five year old little girl still stood at the side of his bed, looking up at her father.

"Just tell your mother that I'll be down in a minute."

Turning on her heal, she began to trot back towards the door, but before she could even reach the doorway:

"By the way… Did you sneak a peek? What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes." She turned to smile at him.

He nodded his head thanks to her, and she ran down the stairs quickly, leaving Ulrich to rub his eyes irritatingly to try and wake himself.

Yumi felt her spin tingle when an arm snaked it's way around her neck. Smiling once her heart slowed back down, she laid her hand on the arm Ulrich had put around her, and let her body lay at rest against his tight chest.

"Yumi." He whispered into her ear

"Shut up," She laughed and pulled his arm away. She threw another arm out, and shoved him back. At first he looked at her surprisingly, not quite understanding what her intentions were. But she peeked over her shoulder with a playful smile and blew him a kiss.

"You're weird," He shook his head and took a gleaming look at the table. "Where's Natsumi?"

Yumi turned away from the stove to face him, and leaned against the appliance, keeping tabs on where she let her fingers land, because she really would rather not have them burned.

"She got tired of waiting and ate without you."

Ulrich thought. "Did you eat already too?"

The raven haired woman shook her head, and then took the plate from the stove and laid it on the table.

"Eat, Ulrich."

He did as she commanded.

Yumi also made a separate plate for herself, and laid it down at her spot around the table next to Ulrich. Between them was a bottle of Syrup, which was probably one of Ulrich's favorite things in the world. She elbowed the bottle closer to him, and he smirked at her while he watched her do so.

"I could have gotten that myself…" He commented, snatching the bottle off the table and holding it over his cakes. He'd squeezed the plastic bottle at least three hard times upon realizing that it was probably clogged. He turned the bottle over to peek inside, and once the air had snuck inside, it squirted out and plastered all down Ulrich's face.

Yumi at first tried to hold in the laughter itching in her throat, but couldn't contain it very long, because she'd eventually blown up in a laughter so loud, Ulrich flinched.

"… So not funny," He commented while reaching for the cloth hanging from the towel rack above the counter. "And so not amused."

"Alright," She hushed her laughter away, and picked at her pancakes again with her fork. "But if it'd been me…"

"I wouldn't have laughed." He tried really hard to keep a straight expression on his face and make it look like he wasn't about to burst out laughing. "I'm a nice person."

Yumi grinned at him and pointed her index finger at him.

"I think you're a liar!"

"Seriously," He cut his pancake into little squares and began to munch on them while arguing playfully with his wife. "I'd be nice to you."

Yumi let out a laugh of sarcasm and started cutting her pancakes, too. He head jerked when Ulrich suddenly dropped his fork on the plate.

"Jeremie called earlier by the way. He said he was in town and wanted to stop by with Aelita later," He informed. "I told him it'd be alright. We don't have any plans to do anything anyway, right?"

"Yeah we're free," Yumi paused to chew the food in her mouth. "Plus I'm sure Natsumi would be happy to see them."

It'd be a year now that Jeremie and Aelita had decided to travel and explore the world together. The bond between the four friends had begun to weaken before they left, but both Ulrich and Yumi were sad to see their long time friends leave for so long. Natsumi had cried herself to sleep for days after they'd left.

"Yeah. Jeremie said they'd be here kind of late tonight."

"Are they staying here?" Yumi turned to face her husband.

Ulrich nodded, "He said it was an offer he couldn't refuse."

-x-

:D  
First chapter, completely **revamped**.  
Hopefully I'll get the other ones done,  
while still updating... Lol.


	2. Some Things Never Change

**Blast Into The Past  
**_Chapter-2-  
_Some Things Never Change

After breakfast, Yumi picked up the empty plates, and laid them in the sink to clean them later. When she turned around, she bumped into Ulrich, who wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I want to rent a DVD, do you want to come?" He asked, he was standing behind her, with his arms around her waist. His head, laid gently on her shoulder.

"Cant, Romeo. I have to watch Natsumi," She pulled away from his grip. She turned around to face him, and smiled. "You can go though, just don't take to long. And get something we all can enjoy, Ulrich."

"Don't I always?" He grinned.

"Ah, no. Last time you went to get a 'family' movie, you came back with a horror film. Natsumi couldn't sleep in her own bed for a week." She crossed her arms. Ulrich let out his whisper of laugh, and took a step towards her.

"Alright, Yumi. I'll be sure to check the ratings." He kissed her gently on the lips, but what it led to was a romantic and passionate kiss.

---

Natsumi sat on her bedroom floor, Playing with her Barbie dolls. Her favorite was her Japanese doll, since Natsumi herself was half Japanese. And for a five year old, she spoke it quite fluently. But then again, she was a very bright young girl. Yumi of course told everyone it was from her side of the family, and Ulrich always agreed since he never really got along with his.  
Natsumi's pleasure to learn was very rare in children of her age, her favorite thing to learn was of her mother and father's past. Though Ulrich tries to hide Lyoko from his little girl, he still tells her about Odd, and other things. Yumi doesn't like him telling her stories of the past, because she's afraid they will scare her. But they never do. She loves to hear them, and Ulrich has somewhat of a pleasure telling them.

"Cho," She had decided to name her Barbie doll. She liked this name, because it meant Butterfly in Japanese. She was startled when a spark came out of her butterfly nightlight, she dropped Cho and backed away from the outlet.

"M… momma?" Natsumi uttered as a weird, and thick black smoke began to escape out of the outlet. "…daddy?"

---

Ulrich grabbed his car key's off of the counter as he backed away from Yumi.

"Seriously, Ulrich. Don't get a horror movie." She said.

"Babe, You've got nothing to-" Ulrich stopped when he heard a loud scream coming from the upstairs of there house. Ulrich looked at Yumi, and Yumi at Ulrich.  
In an instant, they both picked up there pace and began to run towards there daughters bedroom. When they opened there door, they saw Natsumi standing on her bed, and the smoke coming towards her.  
Ulrich, before thinking another second, dove into her bedroom, and scooped her into his arms. crawling underneath the smoke, Ulrich handed Natsumi to Yumi, and shut the door behind them.  
Yumi held Natsumi tightly. Natsumi had tears in her eyes, and she looked at her father. Just who Yumi was looking at as well.

"Ulrich…" Yumi whispered. "You know what that was, and so Do I."

Ulrich looked at the ground, and thought about what had just happened. It couldn't have been XANA… He hasn't attacked us since… Odd. He looked back up at his little girl, and the fear that she had in her eyes. Nodding slowly, he pretended to be brave. Hiding his own fear, and concerns, like always.

"You try and get Natsumi to calm down," He laid his hands on her shoulders. "I'm going to call Jeremie, and see if he can find some way to fix this." Yumi nodded, and turned towards her own bedroom.  
Before Ulrich left, he peaked inside of Natsumi's to see if the smoke was still there. Surely enough, it had cleared out. XANA's attack had failed.

---

"Jeremie?" Ulrich had called him on his house phone.

"No, Ulrich. Aelita," She answered. Another late night at Jeremie's, Ulrich assumed. "Is everything alright?"

"No, Aelita. XANA is back. And… he's after Natsumi." Ulrich looked over at Natsumi, who was in Yumi's arms. Yumi was comforting her on the couch.

"XANA? Oh… Sorry, it's just been so long. Yes, I'll wake Jeremie up, meet us at the factory. Do you remember where it-"

"Yea, Aelita. I remember where it is. I don't think anything could burn that memory out of my head…" Ulrich sighed. "Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can. Bye Aelita"  
Ulrich hung the phone up on the bass, and turned towards his wife and daughter.

"They want us to meet them at the factory."

---

It's been twelve years. Twelve years since Ulrich had seen the factory, twelve years since he climbed into the sewer and rode his skateboard down the long way. His skills weren't as good as they were when he was thirteen, but he managed to ride with Natsumi in his arms.  
Climbing the ladder up to the surface, Ulrich felt chills travel up his spine. Why would XANA go after his daughter? The one thing he was proud of himself for… He grabbed onto the rope, and swung towards the elevator.

"It's been way to long," Yumi muttered as she walked inside of it. "I cant believe we're even here. I thought our past was done." Yumi took Natsumi from Ulrich, Ulrich wrapped his arm around Yumi's shoulders.

"Let's just hope this wont take to long. Jeremie always knows the right thing to do."

"And XANA always knows what to take away." Yumi looked at Natsumi.

The door's finally opened, and they saw Jeremie on the super computer, Aelita standing behind him.

"Hey, Ulrich. Yumi." Jeremie didn't even look at them as they entered. He just stared at the computer screen and typed.

"Jeremie, is there anything we can do to help her?" Yumi put Natsumi down. She smiled at Aelita, and gave her aunt a hug.

"There is one thing… And Aelita, you know what that is."

'Of course she does' Ulrich thought, as he eyed his pink haired friend. She had changed a lot since the Lyoko times. Her hair was longer, about as long as Yumi's hair had been. She was wearing a blue spaghetti strap shirt, with a pink jacket overlapping it.

"Yes, Jeremie," She turned to Ulrich. "If you remember, A visit to Lyoko makes you vulnerable to XANA's attacks…"

"Natsumi? In… Lyoko?" Yumi uttered.

"Only if it's the only way… I don't want her to get hurt." Ulrich dug his hands into his pockets. A classic pose to prove that Ulrich was nervous, and scared. Yumi could read right threw him.

"Ulrich, You could go with her. Your file is still in my computer's memory." Jeremie spoke, as he turned in his chair to face his long time friends. Ulrich lowered his eyebrows, and looked down at the ground.  
He knew already he would go. He wouldn't risk her going alone, she would be so scared by herself. Ulrich nodded, and swallowed the ball of spit in his throat.

"Yea, I'll go with her." He laid his hand on Natsumi's head, and grinned down at her.

"Alright, I'll begin working on Natsumi's file. It shouldn't take so long, a half hour tops." Jeremie turned right back around to the computer. Ulrich scooped Natsumi back up into his arms, and looked at her face. He brushed back the few locks of brown hair that fell into her eyes. He loved to look at her eyes, since they looked so much like Yumi's.

"Are you ready, Kiddo?" Ulrich grinned at her.

"Yep." She smiled. "As long as your there with me, Daddy."

"I will be, don't you worry." Ulrich spoke.

Yumi walked up behind him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was taller than her now, Which meant that she had to stand on her tippy toes to wrap her arms around him.

"You be careful, Natsumi," Yumi warned. "Lyoko's a scary place, but with your father there, you'll be just fine." Yumi smiled.

"And I'll be there the whole time." He nodded.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

---  
A/N  
I know this is totally rushed... Please find it in your heart to forgive the utter crap that makes this chapter. Next one will be way better, and longer... promise. And you know what they say, Promises make pie! ... Actually... I think I stand alone on that one... Oh-well. XD

**Next Chapter:**_ Natsumi get's her blast into the past, after a fault by Mr. Belpois. Not only does Natsumi get to see her Mother and Fathers past... but so do YOU!_


	3. Little Time Traveler

**Blast Into The Past**  
Chapter-3-  
**Little Time Traveler**

**U**lrich, and Natsumi prepared for there take off to Lyoko. They waited in the scanner room for Jeremie's word. Yumi, was also in the room with them. Waiting to watch her husband, and daughter leave this world.

Jeremie had been working on Natsumi's file for almost thirty minutes, now. Aelita accompanying him, made the time go a lot faster. She corrected what little mistakes he made, and the process just went along.  
Finally, he hit the enter key, and starred at the screen. Aelita, handed him the speaker headset, and he smiled at her as he put it on.

"Ulrich, Natsumi… Everything looks clean. Ulrich, you know what to do."

Ulrich looked over at his raven haired love, and smiled at her.

"We'll see you soon, Yumi," He spoke softly, as his eyes shifted over to his brunette daughter. "It'll all be a snap."

"You can step into your scanners, now," Jeremie's voice echoed throughout the room. Both Ulrich and Natsumi took in a deep breath as they stepped inside, the door's closing behind them.

Clenching his fist tightly, Ulrich felt his spin shiver. Sure, he's been to Lyoko more then a thousand and one times… but it's been a while. He didn't know what to expect of the virtual world anymore.

---

Jeremie typed ferociously at his keyboard, sweat running down his face. Before he knew it, Yumi walked out of the elevator, her hands in her pockets.

"Is everything.. Is everything alright, Jeremie?" She asked, as she saw his worried face.

Jeremie smiled.

"Right now it Is." Jeremie turned to face them in his chair. A smile on both of the ladies faces. "Look's like our luck is finally starting to-"

Jeremie was cut off by the red 'ERROR' symbol flashing on his computer screen. Doing a U-Turn in his chair, Jeremie began to type again.

A worried look on Aelita's face, caused Yumi's smile to fade as well.

"Oh my god, Jeremie…" Yumi uttered. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know yet," Jeremie spoke. "Ulrich? Ulrich! … Are you in Lyoko yet?"

Everyone bit there tongue, waiting for a response.

"…Ulrich…?" Jeremie tried again.

"Yea," He finally said. "I'm here… but… Natsumi isn't, what's the deal?"

"There must have been a bug in the file… or maybe the computer… whatever it is, I'm going to fix it." Jeremie urged.

---

"Could it be anything… big? She isn't hurt, is she?" Ulrich stood on the dessert terrain. Looking behind him for any creatures lurking in Lyoko.

"No," Jeremie's voice rang throughout Lyoko. "Matter of fact, I think I know where she is…"

"Eh… It isn't sector 5, is it?"

"No. She's not on Lyoko… But she's not here, either," Jeremie said. "Well, not in our time, at least."

---

"What are you talking about, Jeremie?" Yumi stood behind him.

"I think I might understand… The super computer is way outdated. He hasn't updated it since… Odd." Aelita paused.

"Yea, and since I didn't take the time to update the computer, it sent her to the time period it was last used."

---

"Wait… Are you saying that my daughter is- has been sent to the past?" Ulrich clenched his fists. "Jeremie! How do we get her back!"

"I don't know. If I keep the computer downgraded, maybe I can communicate with the time period she was sent to. I can tell my past self how to send her back to ours, step by step."

"Then get started on that," Ulrich said. "But what can I do?"

"The only help I need is Aelita's. You and Yumi can just hope, and prey."

"Then send me back to earth. If that's all I can do, I'd be better off doing it with Yumi."

"Process is already started, Ulrich."

---

"Odd!"

Ulrich called, as he leaped onto Odd's bed, getting his feet caught in the blankets, and landing flat on the floor. Odd bent down, and smiled down at Ulrich, revealing that Odd was holding Ulrich's diary, and it had been open.

"Take a chill pill, Ulrich," Odd licked his finger, and turned to the next page of the diary. "Oh, Yumi," He read. "Why cant I just tell you how I feel? Why is it whenever I try to tell you, something happens, and I-"

Ulrich picked himself off of the ground, and tackled his blond friend, pinning his wrist's down to the floor, and his feet holding down Odd's legs.

"ODD! GIVE THAT TO ME!" He tried to reach for the diary in Odd's hand, but while his guard was off, Odd clutched Ulrich's arm, and flipped Ulrich over, making him land on his back. Odd was now standing over him, turning the page once more.

"Why do I feel like such a chicken? Every time I'm around Yumi, I feel like she has feelings for me, but I'm to nervous to tell her how I feel. I'm starting to think we're both chicken, and nothing will ever come between us because of it." Odd closed the book, and dropped it on Ulrich's stomach. A small, 'plop' echoed from Ulrich's hollow stomach. "Whoa… From now on, I'm going to call you, 'Ulrich- The Romantic Chicken!'" he laughed.

Ulrich stood back up, and tossed the diary onto his own bed.

"How did you know where I hid my journal?" Ulrich spoke loudly.

"Because you so predictable. Cliché, even. Under your pillow? Please! Even my grandma knows where you hide it!" He laughed.

Ulrich growled, and leaped into Odd, tackling him to the ground. Neither of them knew this, but Aelita and Jeremie were now standing in the doorway to there room.

"Erm… Odd? Ulrich?" Aelita giggled to the site of them rolling, and wrestling on the floor of there bedroom.

"I hate to interrupt… but… what are you two doing?"

To the sound of there voice, Ulrich immediately leaped off of Odd, and stood on his own to feet. Losing his balance, Ulrich fell onto his bed, the journal bounced off and fell underneath his bed.

"No, your not interrupting anything. Ulrich was just showing me a little reading material." Odd winked at his brunette best friend, who let out a quiet. 'Psh'

"Well… Class start's in less then five minutes." Jeremie turned out of the doorway, Aelita close behind him.

"Yea, we'll be there in a second!" Odd called out. He then turned back to Ulrich. "Are you ready for science with Mrs. Hurtz?"

"Yea… but, where did my journal go? Did you take it again?" Ulrich pulled the blanket off his bed, and looked for his diary.

"No, You had it last," Odd opened the door. "We'll look for it later, we have to go or we'll be late for class."

Ulrich nodded and agreed with him, and they both exited the room.

---

In the scanner room of the factory, one of the scanners turned on, and smoke began to pour from it. Finally, the door's opened, revealing a five year old girl laying on the ground of it.

"… Is this Lyoko…?" She asked, as she lifted herself up. She had a little headache from the transport, but she was alright. "Daddy?" She called, as she stepped out of the scanner. She looked around the room she was in. It looked different to her. It was clean, and it looked almost new, or at least newer then when she was last in there.

"Uncle Jeremie? Can you hear me?" She stepped into the elevator. "I'm ready to go home, Mommy!" She cried, as she pressed every button on the elevator control panel.

---

Jeremie was sitting next to Aelita in science class. He was listening contently to the lesson Mrs. Hurtz was teaching, but his mind wondered when he heard a slight 'BEEP' cheering from his labtop. Without hesitation, he laid it on his lap, and checked to see what was wrong without the teacher noticing. However, Aelita noticed and shifted her eyes to see what he was doing.

"Is it an activated tower?" She whispered.

"No… something was just transported with the scanner."

"Then we have to get out of class. XANA could have de-virtualized a creature from Lyoko. Last time he did that it was very dangerous." Aelita worried in a whisper.

"I know. We'll get there as soon as we can, there's no way Mrs. Hurtz will let us all go to the factory." He said. "And we cant go solo, You'd have no guardians on Lyoko."

"Then we'll go as soon as possible."

Aelita smiled, and looked back at Mrs. Hurtz, who was doing an experiment. Jeremie and Aelita watched closely. While Odd and Ulrich were sitting in the back row, Sleeping.

---

Whoa, here's another chapter... Probably my favorite one yet, I loved writting Ulrich's journal entries. Stuff he would probably not write, but, meh. Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Natsumi Alexis Stern

**Blast Into The Past**  
**Chapter-4-_  
Little Stranger_**

---FuTuRe---  
Stepping out of the scanners, Ulrich could already feel Yumi's tight grip around his neck.

"Ulrich!" She let out a cry as she gripped his hoodie. "How could this happen?"

"It's alright, Yumi," Ulrich pulled her away, just enough to see her face. "She'll be fine… in a way, she's with us. Just… in the past." She smiled at him, weakly.

"Now come on, let's get upstairs and help Jeremie and Aelita as much as we can."

---pAsT--- Stepping out of class, Ulrich noticed Yumi leaning against the wall across from him. He walked over, Odd and the other's behind him. When he hauled in front of her, he put his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, Yumi." He smiled. She smiled back, and slung her backpack over her shoulders.

"Hey. I got your text message Jeremie," She nodded. "Let's hurry and get to the factory. I have plans."

"Okay." Jeremie nodded. He turned, and started for the schools doors. Ulrich, whom walked at the same pace with Yumi, shifted his eyes to see her from the corners of his eye.

"Hey, what plans do you have?" His jealous mode kicked in.

"Don't worry Ulrich, there not with you." She smiled. He grunted, and stuck his hands back into the deep corners of his pockets.

"I know… I'm just wondering," He faked a smile. "What if I need to reach you?"

"You call my cell, Ulrich." she smiled.

"What if you lose your cell?" He raised an eyebrow. "I just want to know. Are you going to hang out with Horoki? Or your family, Or-"

"Whoa," Jeremie heard his labtop beep. He laid it on the bench, and typed away, everyone starring at him to know the problem.  
"There's no tower. And the re-scan says nothing's in the scanners at the factory." He closed it and stored it back into his backpack.

"That's good to know," Odd smiled. "Didn't really feel like going to Lyoko anyway. Still sore from big, tough, Ulrich's tackle."

"Yea, because Ulrich's so tough." Yumi smiled at her brunette friend.

"Yumi, you may not know it. But you just made Ulrich's day!" Odd put his arm around Ulrich, and his other around Yumi. Both Ulrich, and Yumi's faces turned bright red.

"Yea, well…" Yumi pulled away from Odd, and turned around. "I have to go meet William. Keep me posted Einstein." She began to walk away, but she turned her head towards Ulrich. "And call my cell if something happens, Ulrich. I wont lose it."

Smiling as he hung his head, Ulrich pushed Odd's hand off of his shoulder.

"Do you hear that?" Aelita all of the sudden spoke. Everyone tried to hear what she was, and alas, they all heard the loud train whistle.

"Sounds like a train," Ulrich said. "But there's not trains around here… Not close enough to hear, anyway."

"Look!" Odd's hand pointed to the train, speeding down the street- not on the tracks. "And in the windows! XANA's up to something!" It was true. Every window on the train had the glowing symbol of XANA's evil.  
But it wasn't even the train that caught Ulrich's attention, it was the girl it was heading towards. A small little girl was in the path of the speeding train. Without thinking a second thought, he pushed his legs to the limit, and speed towards her. To save the little stranger.

"Ulrich!" Odd yelled, shifting his eyes from the train, to Ulrich. "He's not going to make it."

He turned to Jeremie and Aelita, who were watching Ulrich in shock. Would he make it in time?

Ulrich took a deep breath, as he leaped forward. His arms wrapped around her waist, and he pushed them both out of the way. The impact caused them to roll over each other a couple times, but they landed on the cement. The little girl on top of Ulrich opened her eyes, and crawled off of him, with a shocked face. He stood up on one knee, to be at eye level with her. He could see that the train had stopped, and the symbol vanished from the windows. XANA failed. He looked back to the little girl, and smiled.

"That was pretty weird, huh," When she didn't answer, he stopped smiling. "Umm... Where do you live, kiddo? I'll take you home." He offered. She wiped the tears from her eyes, and pushed her brown hair behind her ears.  
She whispered something under her breath. But Ulrich couldn't understand it.

"Erm... What?"

"Daddy!" She leaped forward, and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, snuggling her head into his chest. Ulrich's eyes widened, and he gasped since her hug knocked the air right out of him.

"Whoa-" He pulled her away from the hug. "What did you call me?"

"I think it was daddy," Odd and the other's walked up. "Ulrich- Where have you been?" He laughed.

"You know, Ulrich," Aelita kneeled down to the little girl. "She does look a lot like you. Maybe we should do a DNA check on her, Jeremie."

"No- There's no way she's my... Kid. I mean, I'm still a-"

"I don't think it's safe to take her to the factory, Aelita. She's probably just lost." Jeremie kneeled down to eye level with her. "Where do you live?"

"With Mommy and Daddy. You know that, Uncle Jeremie." She smiled. Jeremie's face looked almost like Ulrich's had when she called him daddy.

"Nice job, Uncle Jeremie." Odd laid his hand on Jeremie's shoulder and laughed.

"Do you know us?" Aelita asked her. Natsumi turned towards the pink-haired teenager, whom she's known as Aunt Aelita, and smiled.

"Of course, Aunt Aelita. You and Uncle Jeremie come to my house every weekend, and you talk about old times... Some stories are exciting... Wait- Is this Lyoko"  
Everyone's eyes grew wider, and everyone's mouth was hanging open.

"Umm... Maybe that DNA test is a good idea, Aelita." Jeremie broke the silence. Everyone nodded.

Ulrich carried Natsumi to the factory, and listened to her talking about some of the stories that he's told her about- Or will tell her about. The whole thing confused him. He didn't know how this little girl knew him.

"What's your name?" Aelita asked the little girl. They were in the factory now, and Jeremie began to prepare for the DNA test.

"Natsumi Alexis Stern."

"Stern?" Aelita questioned as she turned to look at Ulrich, who shrugged.

"Okay Natsumi, I need to take a little bit of blood from you, okay?" Jeremie asked.

"Like... A shot!" She panicked.

"Yea, I don't like them either," Ulrich sat down next to her. "But, no. It's just going to be a little prick on the finger. It wont hurt, I promise."

Natsumi nodded, and gave Jeremie her hand. Giving her a little prick, Ulrich was right. It didn't hurt at all. She smiled as Aelita gave her a tissue to wipe the remaining blood on her finger.

"This test should be done in a few minutes. And then we'll know who she is." Jeremie sat back at the computer chair. Natsumi looked back at Ulrich.

"You don't believe me?"

"Umm," Ulrich rubbed the back of his neck. "It's not that I don't believe you- it's just that it's really not possible." He said, trying not to hurt her feelings.

"But it is," She whispered. "You'll see. You're my daddy."

"Oh, Ulrich-" Jeremie's computer began to blink rapidly. "I think you should see this"  
Ulrich stood up from sitting next to Natsumi, and stood next to Jeremie, leaning against his chair.

"The computer says you're a match. DNA structure- You're even the same blood type," Jeremie typed in a few keys, and something else popped up. "Whoa- The weird thing is... She isn't just your daughter"  
Yumi suddenly walked in, Out of breath.

"Got your message Jeremie. A little panicked, are we? So what's the big emergency." Only when she finished talking, did she realize the little girl sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall. Aelita was sitting next to her, Odd standing next to Aelita. And then there was Ulrich and Jeremie, looking over at her from the computer.  
"Who's she?" Yumi put her hands on her hips.

"She's... Umm... Well, she's your-" Jeremie was cut off by Natsumi, who yelled, 'Mommy' as she wrapped her arms tightly around Yumi's leg.

"Mommy! I'm so glad your here!" She yelled again. Yumi freaked, and looked over at Ulrich and Jeremie.

"Ulrich, Yumi- Meet Natsumi. Your future daughter." Jeremie turned in his chair, to face them. Their shocked faces would be blackmail for the rest of their lives.

"M, my... What?" Yumi asked. Ulrich knew how she felt, since it wasn't to long ago did he find out that he had a daughter. "That's- Ulrich and I haven't... I mean, we haven't even kissed!"

"I said your future daughter, Yumi. You haven't done- Ya'know- Yet. But apparently, you get around to it." Jeremie laughed.

"But... that's not- I cant even..." Turning, Yumi fled from the room.

"Yumi!" Ulrich yelled, chasing after her.

Since Yumi was the fastest runner he knew, she wasn't very easy to catch up with. Lucky for him, she was emotional right now, and couldn't really focus on running. Picking up his pace, Ulrich took her hand, and turned her around. He now saw that she was crying- was it that bad that they were going to hook up?

"Yumi, I know this is real confusing and difficult to understand... it is for me two, but I know we can get through this." He spoke fast. Yumi held her head in his hands, while Ulrich had his hands on her wrist's.

"Ulrich..." She cried. "Let me go, please... I want to go home." She tried to break free from his grip, but he was holding on tightly.

"No, Yumi... Is it really that bad to find out that were gonna have a life together?" He asked.

"It's not that!" She yelled. She hung her head, and looked down at her feet. Tears fell down and splattered onto the cement, and she watched. Ulrich wasn't going to let her go until he knew why she was crying, and she knew that. "Ulrich... It may sound stupid to you, but I like the surprises in life. I love being surprised. And now- There is no surprise. It's over, I'm getting married, and having a kid."

"There's still surprises. We don't know everything because of this. Besides, things change, ya'know?" The silence made Ulrich feel uncomfortable. "I don't know about you, but I think finding out that that little girl is our daughter, was one of the biggest surprises I've ever witnessed. I almost died when she called me "Daddy."

Yumi laughed, and that little giggle, made Ulrich feel so much better. He let go of her wrists, and smiled at her. She smiled back this time.

"I really am happy to find out about... Us," She put her hands in her pockets.

"Me too," He blushed. "Anyway, Let's get back inside. It's cold out here."

She nodded, and they both started towards the elevator.

---  
A/N  
Well, here's another chapter. I know it's been forever, but I've been really busy. Well… Just lazy, lol. I've been spending a lot of my time on DeviantArt, and playing around with my new tablet. So… Hope you guys liked this chapter.

_**Next Chapter**_: Ulrich takes Natsumi back to Odd and his dorm for the night. He finds out just what it's like to take care of a child. Threw the bad times, and the good times. A few people meet Natsumi, who's explained as Ulrich's sister.


	5. A Long Night

**Blast Into The Past  
**_Chapter-5-  
A Long Night_

---FuTuRe---

Ulrich sat down next to Yumi, holding a hot cup of coffee in his hand. She looked worried, and depressed. But of course she was depressed, she loved Natsumi. Wrapping his arm around her neck, he handed her his cup of coffee.

"Ulrich- I'm not really thirsty." She protested.

"It'll do you good," He tried again. She faked a smile and took it. "Don't worry so much, Yumi. Natsumi can handle herself, remember, she takes after us."

"You have a point…" She smiled at him. A lock of hair fell in front of her face.

"Come on, Let's go get something to eat. Aelita and Jeremie have everything covered. If they need us, they'll call us."

Standing up, he lended his hand to her. Looking up at him, she smiled and took it.

---PaSt---

Traveling threw the darkness of the forest, Ulrich, Odd, and Natsumi lead there way to the school. Yumi and Ulrich had decided for her to sleep in his dorm, She would never sneak past her parents with her. Not with a young and curious Hiroki hanging around.

Natsumi rested in Ulrich's arms, sleeping soundly. He understood it had been an interesting day for her, but it was for him as well. She laid her head on his shoulder, and so Odd and himself became as quiet as the could as they walked into there school building, Kadic Academy.

Odd smiled at Ulrich as they reached the last step on the staircase.

"Seems a little easy, doesn't it?"

Ulrich smiled at him, and was just about to answer when it happened. Sissi.

"Ulrich dear-"

She stopped in her tracks, and put her hands on her hips.

"Who's that? Your and Yumi's love child?"

She snorted. Odd smiled at Ulrich, and let out a laugh.

"Well, actually-"

And elbow to the side shut him up. Ulrich boosted Natsumi up, she was beginning to fall.

"No- She's my… She's my sister!"

Sissi raised an eyebrow, and looked down at the sleeping little girl in Ulrich's arms.

"Your sister, eh? I can see the likeness. What's her name?"

"Natsumi."

Ulrich turned towards his dorm.

"We… Have to get some sleep, Sissi."

He closed the door behind Odd and himself.

"Phew,"

Odd jumped on his bed.

"Tough day, aye Ulrich?"

"You said it,"

Ulrich laid Natsumi down on his bed, and pulled the blanket over her. Glad that she hadn't woken up, he went into his dresser and took out a sleeping bag. He laid it flat on the floor, and laid down on it.

"I cant wait until this is all over."

Ulrich sighed. Odd laid his head down on his soft, and comfy pillow.

"When will that be?"

He looked down at Ulrich.

"I guess when she goes back to… The future."

Ulrich fluffed the pillow he was sleeping with, and plopped his head back onto it.

"Heh, I don't know how much longer my back's going to handle the floor."

---

Yumi reached deep down into her pockets for her keys. Finally hearing that metal clinging, she pulled them out and twisted the key in the lock, and pushed the door open. She was more then relieved when she opened the door to a dark house. Her father would go mega crazy if she knew how late she was coming home tonight.

Collapsing down onto her bed, she hugged her pillow. She didn't even have the energy to get up and change into her night wear. But right now, that wasn't even close to the first thing on her mind. Of course the first thing on her mind was her daughter… who wasn't even born yet.

---

Ulrich hadn't even been asleep for an hour when he felt hands grab at him. Bursting up in his sleeping bag, He hit his head on the side of the bed. Rubbing his head, he looked beside him to see Natsumi standing there.

"What?"

He tried to sound happy, but the pain running threw his head was just to much.

"Um… Its- Its really dark in here, Daddy…"

Ulrich saw the tears in her eyes, and he let out a slight sigh. Was It really fair to him to already be taking care of a little girl?

"We really don't have a nightlight…"

He stood up, and walked over to the dresser. Where laid a reading lamp. He turned the knob, and smiled when the light came on. He looked towards her.

"That good?"

"Yea!"

She smiled and clapped her hands.

She smiled. Ulrich walked over, scooped her up, and laid her back onto the bed.

"Now that that's over, you wanna get some sleep?"

She still didn't look happy.

"What's wrong?"

"Its just… Can you get me some water?"

Ulrich rubbed his eyes, and looked down at her.

"Do you really need it?"

"No, But I always have water before I go to bed- and I don't know if I can sleep without it."

Sighing, Ulrich nodded.

"I'll get your water. Wait here, and don't move."

She nodded. Ulrich looked over at Odd, who was sleeping- And snoring- peacefully. Ulrich envied him right about now. But he managed to open the door, and walk downstairs to get Natsumi a cup of water.

---

Finally reaching the water fountain, he took a cup and filled it with the water. Turning, he bumped into Jim.

"Ulrich! In case you haven't noticed… it's passed roaming hours. Your supposed to be in your room!"

Jim crossed his arms. Ulrich reached and rubbed the back of his head.

"Umm… You see Jim, I was in my room… But then I had to get a glass of water!"

"For what?"

"To drink."

'_Duh!_' Ulrich thought to himself.

"I saw you and Della Robbia walking into the school,"

'_Oh jeez_…' Ulrich rolled his eyes.

"Have you gotten permission from Mr. Delmas to bring a little girl into the school?"

'I need permission!'

"Of course, Jim!"

He faked a smile. '_Oh great, I can see a chat with Sissi in the near future_…' He took his full cup of water, and smiled at Jim.

"Well, Umm…"

Awkward Silence. Ulrich put his hands in his pockets, and let out a whistle.

"Bye!"

Ulrich then took off down the hall. Jim just watched him turn the corner and shook his head.

"Those kids are up to something again. And I'll have to be the one to catch them."

He turned, and smiled at his thoughts.

"If not me, Who?"

---FuTuRe---

Ulrich reached into his pockets for his keys. Feeling the cold metal, he pulled them out and hit the, 'Unlock' button. He turned towards his shivering wife, and took her hand.

"Don't worry, with the heat on it's not January in there."

She wasn't happy. But Ulrich tried his best, with luck he would at least get her to smile.

"Were going for Dinner Yumi, cheer up. It's not like your going to pay for it."

Still no smile. This was going to be a very long night…

---  
A/N  
Sorry, no note this time. I'm in SUCH a rush, lol.


	6. Odd's Shift

**BlastInto The Past**  
**_Chapter- 6  
Odd's Shift_**

Ulrich woke up early that morning. His back hurt a little from sleeping on the floor, but it wasn't enough for him to complain about. He rolled up the sleeping bag and hoped that maybe he could sleep on his bed tonight. He looked over at his sleeping daughter. He wondered if he could really call her that yet, like maybe it was against the law. He shook such thoughts away, and threw the sleeping bag in his dresser.

He looked over at the clock that hung on the wall, next to the door. 6:43, which meant that he almost had fifteen minutes until class. He thought about what he was going to do about Natsumi, and who was going to watch her? While he was thinking, Odd woke up. He stretched, and stood up from his bed.

"What are you doing?"

Odd asked Ulrich, as he stepped towards his dresser.

"Who's going to watch Natsumi?"

Ulrich asked, in a more worried then relaxed tone. Odd smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't know big daddy. My first class is study hall, I can watch her now. We can take turns as the day goes on."

"Okay, so you'll watch her first. I think Aelita has it second, I have third. Who's fourth?"

Odd took out his daily outfit from his dresser.

"She can take care of herself for an hour. Yumi has it fifth, and Jeremie sixth. That's a whole day."

Ulrich looked over at Natsumi.

"I don't know… she's only five, and not to mention the fact that XANA's after her. An hour might be way to much, way to soon."

Odd laughed as he walked towards the door, his outfit ready. He was going to take a shower.

"Your beginning to sound like a real dad, Ulrich. I don't know what your going to do, but I'll be right back to watch her."

Ulrich nodded, and Odd shut the door. He was on his way towards the showers.

Ulrich turned back towards Natsumi. 'Maybe she could last for an hour… If anything happens, we'll be in the same building…'

---

Odd came back almost ten minutes later, and Ulrich rushed out of the room when he arrived. He was already late. Odd shut the door behind his brunette friend, and sat back onto his bed. It was then did he notice that Natsumi was sitting up in Ulrich's bed.

"Hey, why didn't you tell me that you were up?"

Odd smiled as he asked her.

"I don't know…"

Odd tilted his head.

"Are… you okay?"

"I have to… Go to the bathroom, Uncle Odd."

Odd's eyes burst open. 'That's just great, the little girl has to go to the bathroom on my shift.'

"Oh-- Umm… Okay."

Odd stood up like he knew what to do, and picked Natsumi up from her bed. He used one hand to hold her from the bottom, and the other around her back to make sure that she wouldn't fall back.

"I guess I'll take you to the girl's bathrooms?"

She smiled and nodded. And he smiled two. Walking out of the door, he started down the hall towards the girl's bathrooms. Setting her down gently outside of them, he opened the door for her-- Turning his head so he wouldn't look inside.  
He waited outside for almost five minutes, and finally she walked out.

"All better?"

He asked her, picking her up again.

"Yep! Much, thank you Uncle Odd!"

She kissed him on the check, and Odd smiled cutely at her. He realized something that day. The day in which that he took care of Ulrich's daughter -- He was going to have kids when he got older.

---

Ulrich sat down in class, next to Aelita on purpose. Taking out a sheet of paper from his books, he wrote her a note.

"Odd's taking care of Natsumi since he has study hall-- Since you have it next period, could you watch her? I'll have her third."

He slid it over to her, and she read the short note quickly.

"Of course I'll watch her, Ulrich. I'll go to your room as soon as the bell rings and pick her up."

She slid it back over to Ulrich, unnoticeable, and he continued to write on the paper.

"Sounds good. And if anyone asks, she's my sister. Sissi caught me last night, and that's the excuse I gave her."

Aelita nodded, and crumpled up the paper and threw it into her backpack, which was sitting next to her already opened. Ulrich knew by her nod that she understood. He looked at the table next to him. Sissi was sitting their next to herb. He had to talk to Sissi, he knew that. He had to get her to have her father agree to let Natsumi stay for the next… Well, however long she was going to be in this century.

---

Odd and Natsumi arrived back into his room, and he set her down on Ulrich's bed.

"Now what are we going to do?"

She asked him.

"I don't really know, we don't have much kid stuff around here."

He looked around and spotted the crayons and paper that he had used to draw with the other night.

"Do you like to color?"

He asked her. With a wide grin, she nodded.

"My second most favorite thing to do is color!"

Odd smiled at her.

"Well, what's the first?"

"I love to play with my doll, Cho!"

Odd smiled, and snagged the crayons and paper, and laid them In front of the brunette girl whom was sitting contently at Ulrich's sitting desk.

"You like dolls, eh?"

Odd asked her, as he boosted himself on top of the desk. She picked out the black colored pencil, and looked up at her blond haired future uncle.

"Of course. don't you?"

She went back to drawing the outline of her picture while Odd shook his head.

"I'm a little to big to play with dolls, Kiddo."

Natsumi tapped the tip of her pencil on the paper.

"What's 'Kiddo'?"

"It's… Well, I really don't know what it means. I guess it just means that your cute."

"Oh,"

She smiled, and began to draw again. Odd found that his mind was getting increasingly boring. The room was too quiet, save the quiet sketching of Natsumi and her pencils. He looked over at the clock; Fifteen more minutes and Aelita would come to pick Natsumi up.

"Do you want to draw with me, Uncle Odd?"

Odd smiled, as he scooted himself off of the desk he was sitting on.

"Nah. I'm just going to sit back for the next fifteen minutes."

Natsumi nodded, and then looked back at her picture.

"I'm drawing my family. What they look like in my time."

"Nice,"

Odd said as he took a glance over her shoulder to see her picture. He smiled at what she had so far, and then turned to collapse on his bed.

"When's daddy coming back?"

She asked, turning in her chair. Odd sat back up.

"In like, ten minutes."

He replied. She nodded and turned around. Odd grinned at her, and grabbed some rubber bands he had taken off of the school newspaper when he bought it. He kneeled down behind her chair, and took locks of hair into his hands.

"What are you doing?"

She giggled. He laughed as well, and continued to play with her hair.

"I'm doing your hair."

"Why?"

"Because hair, is my thing."

Saying this, he ran his fingers through his long blonde hair.

---  
A/N  
Sorry for such of a long wait, but i've been spending alot of my time goofing off and on myspace, lol. The problem is that I like to write and stuff on the weekends, but i've been having party's on the weekends, so I never have time. But I worked on this chapter for two days, so I now claim this to be... finished. Not the story itself, of course... their's still a long way for that day to come. XDDD  
So I hope you enjoyed yourself with this chapter, I should have another up fairly soon. Oh, And I have a recomendation for a fic. that i've been reading that I feel is just fantastic! It's called, "Wherefore Art Thou, Romeo" And it's by the wonderful author known as, .StArRy.AnImE.So go read the story, 'cause it's really one of the best i've ever read.


	7. Aelita & Jeremie's Shift

Blast Into The Past  
Chapter 7  
Jeremie & Aelita's shift

The bell rang, and Ulrich escorted Aelita to his room, to pick up Natsumi. Aelita agreed that she would take care of Natsumi for him, and Ulrich was relieved. Yumi would then pick her up at the bell of third period, and then she would have to stay in the room, alone, for fourth. Ulrich bit his nails thinking about that. How could a girl of five stay all by herself in a place she didn't even know?

"I wonder what Odd did to amuse Natsumi…"

Ulrich commented, trying to make conversation with the pink haired princess.

"I'm sure Odd entertained her. He's very mature when he needs to be."

She looked away from Ulrich, and at his door which was a total of three steps away. She tapped her knuckles against the wooden panel, and awaited for Odd's answer.

"Who's there?"

Odd called, in a quiet tone, hoping to the heavens that it wasn't Jim on the other side of that door. He would get suspended for sure, and it wouldn't be just his head, but everyone's.

"Aelita and Ulrich."

She spoke in her usual bright and cheery tone. Odd sighed in relief, and opened the door for the two friends, allowing them inside. Natsumi was sitting on Ulrich's bed, petting Kiwi, whom was happy that he was just getting some attention.

Aelita put her hands on her knees, and bent her back so that she was looking Natsumi straight into the eyes. The little girl had beautiful eyes, brown like her fathers.

"Are you ready to spend some time with me?"

Aelita asked her. Natsumi nodded, and stood up, bending her fingers in and out, signaling for Aelita to pick her up. Aelita giggled, and did so.

"What did Odd do to your hair?"

Ulrich double took on his little girl, as he noticed the pigtails. Since her hair was short to begin with, they were sticking out in points, not even an inch of slack hanging down from the rubber bands.

"What's wrong, Ulrich? Don't like my work?"

Odd jokingly put his hands on his hips, and tried to sound serious.

"Odd, I never like your work. And more when it has to do with my daughter."

Ulrich bit his tongue. Did he really just call her his daughter out loud? He shook his head, and turned again towards Aelita, whom was holding his daughter… there he went again.

"Aelita, be sure to watch her at all times. She act's sweet, but she's tricky."

He smiled at her, and watched as Natsumi stuck her tongue out at him.

"I will, Ulrich. I'm very excited to watch her. It'll be my first time babysitting."

She smiled, as she snuggled Natsumi close to her. Ulrich grinned, and nodded.

"Will you be good for Aunt Aelita?"

She nodded, and swung her arms around his neck. Ulrich blushed, as he hugged her back. He finally pulled away when he heard the five minute bell.

"Okay… Well, I have to go again for a little while. Yumi's going to pick her up on the next bell, I'll text message her and tell her to pick her up at-"

"Jeremie's room."

Aelita finished for him.

"Jeremie's cutting gym class, so we decided that we're going to work on sending her back to the future during that time."

Ulrich nodded.

"Got it. Come on, Odd-- We've got to hurry."

Ulrich and Odd both waved to Natsumi before they left. When they were gone, Aelita looked back at the little girl.

"Ready to head for Jeremie's room?"

She nodded. Aelita walked out of the room, and closed the door behind her.

"Does Uncle Jeremie have ice cream?"

Aelita laughed.

"No, But if you want we can pick some up later today."

She smiled.

"Then I'm content."

'What a smart little girl.' Aelita thought to herself.

---

Ulrich and Odd finally made it to the boys locker room, and speed walked to there lockers, so they could hurry and get dressed so they wouldn't be late.

"So you think Jeremie and Aelita will figure out a way to send Nats back to the future?"

Odd commented to Ulrich, Who had just taken his shirt off, and was looking in his locker for his gym shirt.

"I hope he does. And I hope he does it soon. We don't know how her being here will affect us."

Odd nodded, as he slipped his purple under shirt off of his body, and into his locker. Ulrich was almost fully clothed into his gym uniform, Odd on the other hand was almost definitely going to be late.

"Did you text message Yumi yet?"

"No,"

Ulrich took his phone out of his casual pants, which were now in his locker. --Options-- Send Message-- Yumi.

**_--Yumi  
I need for you to watch Natsumi third period since you have study hall. Pick her up at Jeremie's room when the bell rings._**

**_--Ulrich_**

He put his phone back into his locker and slammed it shut. Relieved that Odd was finished getting dressed, they headed off towards there gym class.

---

Aelita watched every step she took down the hall carefully, making sure that she wasn't being followed. By the teachers, or more importantly Xana. She stepped up closer to Jeremie's door, and knocked on it. He opened without asking who it was, and allowed her and Natsumi to enter. Aelita gently laid Natsumi down on Jeremie's bed, and then she took her place beside Jeremie as he typed on the keyboard.

"Have you learned anything of her arrival?"

She asked. Jeremie shook his head.

"Not a thing. I don't know why she's here, and I don't know how to send her back… If only I could make contact with the future."

"You will, Jeremie. You've been known to push your limits. What with materializing me, and freeing me from Xana."

Jeremie smiled at her.

"I know we'll figure it out, I just hope that it's sooner then later."

Aelita nodded, as she looked back over at Natsumi.

"She doesn't look very homesick."

"That's because we're here for her. For her, it's like she never even left her home."

---FuTuRe---

Ulrich opened the front door for Yumi, as they walked into their house. Ulrich had taken her to dinner, and his goal was to make her smile, laugh, or anything to let him know that she wasn't miserable.

"Yumi--"

"I'm going to bed, Ulrich."

Yumi cut him off. Ulrich nodded, and stood in the silence.

"Are you okay?"

She turned, and looked away from him.

"How could I be okay, Ulrich? Natsumi is stuck somewhere… by herself."

Ulrich stepped up behind her, and laid his hands on her shoulders.

"How do you think that makes me feel? I'm the one that promised her that I'd be with her the entire time, and I'm the one that agreed to let her go to Lyoko."

Yumi turned to look him in the eyes.

"We both agreed on that one. And it's not your fault--"

"Exactly, Yumi. It's not your fault either. Jeremie and Aelita are doing the best they can to help our little girl. All we can do is hope."

Yumi slowly moved her arms around his neck, and laid her head on his chest. Listening to his heartbeat, and counting the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Ulrich… I haven't been totally honest with you… the other day, I went to the doctor's…"

As Yumi's voice trailed off, Ulrich felt Goosebumps and shivers travel throughout his body. Only a million things could happen at the doctor.

"Are you okay?"

She lifted her head from his chest, and looked deep into his eyes.

"Ulrich… I'm pregnant."

---  
A/N  
Woohoo! Another chapter finished and uploaded! I always feel so happy when I finish a chapter, because it's like, tons of waight being lifted from your shoulders. XDDD  
So anyways... This chapter was hard for me to write, 'cause i've been in this 'Teen Titans' mood lately, and it sucks, because it's depressing that the show's cancled... So, if you like Teen Titans, WRITE LETTERS TO CN! Anyways... Hope you liked the chapter! More soon, I promise!


	8. Double Genius

**Blast Into The Past**  
Chapter-8  
'Double Genius'

It had been a half hour since her father had left her with Aelita, and Natsumi had to admit that she was getting plenty bored. She understood the fact that Jeremie and Aelita had to work on the whole, 'Time Travel' thing, but couldn't they play for a while?  
Natsumi collapsed onto Jeremie's bed, and let out a huff as she laid her head on the blond genius' pillow. Aelita, heard the little girl's act, and turned away from Jeremie's computer to face her.

"Natsumi, are you okay?"

Aelita sat next to Natsumi, and laid her gentle hand on the five year olds back.

"I feel fine… But I'm bored! I want to play…"

Natsumi wined. Aelita smiled, this was the first time she had ever heard a little girl complain-- Besides Sissi of course. Aelita stood up off from the bed, and picked the little girl up, twirling her in the air. Natsumi laughed, feeling the sudden joy of happiness.

"Jeremie, Why don't we teach this little girl a thing or two about computers?"

Aelita hugged Natsumi close to her. She was surprised when she got the feeling inside of her, almost a warming sensation inside of her heart.

"We don't have time for this Aelita, there are more important things then making sure that Ulrich's not yet born child isn't bored!"

Jeremie didn't even spare a glance at the two girls. Aelita squinted her eyes angrily at Jeremie and turned away.

"Jeremie, I hope you understand that I want children when I'm older…" Aelita spoke softly. "And if you cant even treat this child with love and respect, how can I trust you with our own?"

Jeremie blinked, and stopped typing at his keyboard. He had not had time to think about his own children, he was only twelve, after all. Jeremie turned towards the two girls, and smiled apologetically.

"Uh… Sorry, Aelita. I'm just not very good with kids," He looked down at his shoes. "Their minds move so slow, it's worse then Odd's."

Natsumi gasped.

"Are you calling me dumb, uncle Jeremie!"

Aelita shook her head. Right now, he didn't seem to much like a genius.

"She's a very smart little girl, Jeremie. Maybe If you would think about things beside your computer, you would get to know her a little better!"

Jeremie gave her a hurt look, but it quickly transformed into an agitated one.

"Hey, if it wasn't for me spending so much time on the computer, you wouldn't be here!" He turned back towards his computer screen. "And she wouldn't be here either, for that matter…"

Aelita shifted her eyes from Jeremie to Natsumi.

"You make me so angry, Einstein!"

Jeremie now knew this was serious. Aelita had never called him 'Einstein' before. He quickly turned back around in his chair, and stood up. He took a large step towards Aelita, and took the hand that wasn't supporting Natsumi.

"I'm so sorry, Aelita!"

He pleaded.

"I'll teach her how to use the computer… Forgive me?"

Aelita blushed, looked away from Jeremie to look at Natsumi.

"Should I forgive him?"

Natsumi smiled, and nodded. Aelita then placed Natsumi back onto Jeremie's bed, and turned back to face the boy. She placed her hands on each of his shoulders, and he moved his around her waist.

"Thank you Jeremie," She smiled. "For allowing me the chance to forgive you."

Natsumi watched as the two Eskimo kissed. After a minute of kissing, Aelita re-picked Natsumi up, and placed her on Jeremie's lap, he was sitting at the computer. She watched her blond Uncle teach her how to contact Lyoko, and other things. She even helped a little with her Lyoko file. She smiled and giggled the entire time. She loved her family.

---

Ulrich turned the corner of the hall, His tennis shoes tightly grasped in his hands. He turned so sharply, that he almost slid on his socks and rammed into the wall. Odd was right behind Ulrich, and almost did the same thing, but caught his balance. Taking a sudden halt in front of Mrs. Hurts' class, they took their deep breaths and waited for Yumi.

"Guys,"

Yumi walked out the door of the classroom. Her male companions were taking extremely deep breaths. Ulrich had his hands on his knees, and Odd leaned his back against the wall, and slid down it, plopping down on his butt.

"No time to talk,"

Ulrich took in one last deep breath, and stood straight.

"We have to pick up Natsumi, she's still in Jeremie's room with Aelita."

Yumi and Odd both nodded, as they took their placed next to Ulrich. They retreated to Jeremie's room. Ulrich was the chosen one to knock on the door, and Jeremie was the one to answer.

"Hey Ulrich,"

Jeremie turned back around to show his friends inside of his room.

"I'm guessing you're here to pick up your computer genius of a daughter?"

Ulrich and the other's walked in to see Natsumi typing at the computer, Aelita watching over her to make sure she doesn't ruin anything of Lyoko. When Aelita saw that her friends had arrived she turned to look at them and smiled.

"You two raised a very intelligent daughter."

Ulrich smile, as he surprised his little girl by placing his hands firmly on her shoulders. She immediately stopped typing, and looked up to see her daddy.

"Konnichiwa!"

She yelled happily. Yumi stepped over, and laid her hand on the little girls head, her fingers running through her silk brown hair.

"How're you, Kiddo?"

Natsumi raised her arms, a signal for someone to pick her up. Yumi took this chance, and scooped up her little girl.

"Momma, Are you going to watch me next?"

She asked. Yumi nodded.

"I like computer's momma,"

Natsumi pointed towards Jeremie's computer. Jeremie had sat back down in his computer chair, and looked over Natsumi's work.

"We must have showed her a few things in the future, it's like she's a natural at it."

Jeremie commented. Natsumi nodded.

"Yes. You've taught me computer's, Uncle Jeremie."

Yumi looked at Aelita, and Aelita at Yumi.

"Would you know how to fix your profile?"

Aelita asked. Natsumi shook her head.

"Uncle Jer. in the future doesn't even know how to fix my profile. That's why I'm here."

"How could you possibly know that?"

Yumi questioned. Natsumi looked up at her raven haired mother, and smiled.

"Because it's the only thing I can come up with. I watched as Uncle Jeremie set the coordinates, and I didn't see any problems. Then I thought maybe there was a glitch in the power, but that cant be because Uncle Jeremie has a generator for the super computer." She took a breath. "So my file has to be messed up… But, that still doesn't make much sense, because that wouldn't send me back here. So something else must be wrong!"

Everyone in the room blinked.

"The smartness has to come from Yumi's side,"

Odd broke the silence, and received an evil death glare from Ulrich.

Jeremie tapped his chin with his index finger.

"Well, Your file seems to be looking fine now…"

Aelita stepped up behind him, and bent down to read the screen in front of him.

"But, Jeremie, How are we going to test if the file is working one hundred percent?"

Jeremie spun in his chair with a smile on his face, over looking his friends who were standing behind him.

"Sending her to Lyoko, is my conclusion."

Yumi's heart skipped a beat, as she held on tighter to her darling daughter.

"Lyoko? Jeremie, isn't It a little soon?"

She said. Ulrich nodded to Yumi's comment, and Aelita didn't look thrilled either.

"Jeremie, I don't think it's time for that yet,"

Aelita shook her head.

"She's much to young to go threw with this."

"No she isn't, Aelita. It doesn't matter how old you are to go to Lyoko. You proved that, when you were sent to Lyoko, and at such a young age."

Aelita's head sunk into her shoulders.

"Don't worry so much, Princess,"

Odd smiled as he laid a hand on Aelita's shoulder. Aelita perked back up, startled.

"Einstein knows what he's doing."

She smiled at Odd, and then looked back at Jeremie.

"We'll look into it more after school, Aelita. I promise."

Aelita slowly nodded.

"We have to get to class,"

Ulrich broke their conversation as he looked up at the clock.

"We cant risk being late, because if Jim comes snooping around, we're really sunk this time."

"You can say that again."

Jeremie said as he stood up from his computer chair.

"Yea. What Jimbo doesn't know, wont hurt the big guy!"

Odd smiled, as he exited the room along with the others. Jeremie shut the door behind everybody, and walked down the hall with Aelita and Odd. Ulrich, on the other hand, decided to walk Yumi over to his dorm.

"You really don't have to walk us, Ulrich. I know where your dorm is,"

She smiled. Ulrich grinned two, and nodded.

"Nah, I know you know. I just… want to be a gentlemen."

She laughed.

"For once."

Ulrich looked down at the ground, and then looked at Natsumi who was walking five steps ahead of the couple. He turned his head at Yumi.

"You cant say that, I've always been a gentlemen to you."

She giggled as she turned her head toward him.

"Please. How about the time when you thought me and William were dating, so you wouldn't talk to me?"

"That's different. I wasn't being Non-Gentlemen than, I was just being… Jealous."

They both looked down to the ground, as the walked. When they turned the corner of the hallway, they saw that Natsumi was already sitting in front of Ulrich's dorm door. He smiled as he wrapped his arm around his little girl, and picked her up. At the same time he opened the door.

"And now, I'll get to class before Jim makes a mess out of me."

Yumi smiled. Ulrich let Natsumi back down onto the ground, and turned to Yumi. He grinned as he walked past her, But she stopped him.

"Ulrich,"

He stopped in his tracks, and turned his head.

"Hm?"

"You don't have anything to be jealous about. I can promise you that."

She smiled at his shocked face, and then walked inside of his room, shutting the door behind her. When she had gotten inside, she leaned her back against the door, and took a deep breath.

"Momma-- Look!"

Natsumi handed Yumi a blue book with, 'Journal' written across the front in permanent marker.

"That's… Ulrich's handwriting."

Yumi took the book from Natsumi's hands, and slowly sat down on Ulrich's bed. She opened the front cover, and read the headline.

'Life sux'

She quickly closed the book, despite how much interest she had for this certain book.

"Why don't you read it, Mommy?"

Yumi looked down at her brunette daughter and smiled.

"Because it doesn't belong to me. It's rude to read other people's things."

Natsumi nodded, she then opened the book back up, and turned to a page called,

'Yumi… She drives me crazy'

"Can can you read something that concerns you?"

---

Ulrich breathed deeply as he walked into Physics class.

"Do you have a pass?"

The teacher asked him as soon as Ulrich had walked into the classroom. The teacher was really tall, he had gray hair then fell into his face. He also had thick glasses, that Ulrich would often laugh about with Odd.

"Um… No."

He shrugged. The teacher shook his head.

"Sit down."

Ulrich did as the teacher said. He took a seat in one of the stools next to Odd. He listened to the teachers rant for a few minutes. When the Mr. Heltic mentioned the subject of time travel, Ulrich raised his hand.

"Yes, Ulrich Stern?"

"In time travel… Is it possible to send something into the future?"

The teacher merely laughed at Ulrich's question.

"Yes; in fiction stories perhaps. But we're talking about real life now, Ulrich. And in real life, Time Travel is non-existent."

Ulrich's head sunk into his shoulders after the teacher's comment.

"Nice try."

Odd whispered. Ulrich turned his head towards the wall next to him, so he could daze out as he looked out the window. But a spark shooting out of the outlet next to him made him jump. He blinked, but when he opened his eyes, the sparks had stopped.

"Did you see that?"

Ulrich pointed towards the electric outlet next to him. Odd shook his head.

"See what?"

"Nothing…"

---  
A/N

OMG, I'm not happy with this chapter. I promise the next one will be way better, because the next one will be the chapter i've been waiting to write for a long time now. XD  
In return of waiting so long to get this chapter, I've made this one pretty long. Anyway... enjoy. 3


	9. What Is Love?

**B**last **I**nto **T**he **P**ast

CHAPTER 9

---

It had finally happened. The impossible was finally proven, possible.

Yumi Ishiyama, had finally, gotten Natsumi Stern, to fall asleep. Finally, after countless songs, infonaut stories, millions of talks, the little girl had finally closed her eyes and had fallen into a deep slumber. Not that Yumi was irritated with Natsumi, rather a bit tired. The almost gothic clothed teenager had stood up from Ulrich's bed, as gentle as possible not to wake the little one.

She turned away from Nats, and looked in the closet behind Ulrich's bed. After opening the door, a few things fell out from it. Nothing important. A shirt or two, and maybe a couple hangers. She reached for the top shelve and got what she had wanted - another blanket. Call it her mother instincts, but she just some how knew that one blanket would not warm her daughter as much as Yumi wanted her to be. She took the warm, cotton, green blanket and covered the brown haired darling with it. Smiling weakly at her at the same time.

--00--

_"So what's it like?" Yumi asked the little one asNatsumi hopped onto her fathers bed. Natsumi looked up at her mother, brown locks of shiny brown hair falling into her face._

_"What...?" The little girl responded. Confused, Yumi understood she would be. Maybe she should have asked a little bit more clear._

_"Your life. I mean..." Yumi looked away to the maroon carpeting, her eyelids slightly lowering to the point of squinty eyes. "Am I happy in your time? What do I think about being with Ulrich?"_

_Natsumi smiled, "Of course your happy, Momma. You tell me all of the time, 'If life was worth smiles, you've lived a lifetime.'" The little girl grinned. "And you tell daddy that you love him whenever he's around."_

_Yumi turned back to her little girl... Or future, little girl. Tears sparkled in her lime green eyes, and she smiled at Natsumi, laying her hand on the little one's head._

_"Then... I guess I do have a few surprises in store for me, hmm?" She asked. Natsumi nodded gracefully._

--00--

She found her heart getting warmer as she remembered that little memory that had just occurred not so long ago. She was going to be happy, and she was going to be in love with Ulrich Stern. She wasn't denying the fact that she wasn't already in love with that boy, she was just confused about what love really was. She thought to herself,

'If love isn't getting worried whenever he's in trouble, or merely not by your side ... What is it, then?'

---

Ulrich seemed to find his face falling down his wrist. Slowly, it slid down his skin. Tiredness was taking the poor boy over, and he wanted nothing more then just laying his head down and falling asleep. Luckily, just as his head fell on the desk, the bell rang and no one saw, or heard it.

Well, except Odd who laughed at Ulrich, and punched him playfully in the arm,

"Get up, we've got another class," Odd took Ulrich's bag from the floor and laid it next to Ulrich's head. "And lucky for us, it just happens to be Art class."

"Well, We've still got the five minute bell, so leave me here to sleep it away..." Ulrich closed his eyes slowly as his head remained on the desk.

"Whoa, for once your not thinking about Natsumi?" Odd looked at his best friend surprisingly. Ulrich's eyes opened a little and he lifted his head from the desk, to look at Odd. The brunette stood up from his seat, and threw his bag over his shoulders.

"Forgot about that..." He whispered as he walked past Odd. "This is the class that she's going to be alone for, if I'm not there to say goodbye she'd freak."

The two boys walked out of the classroom and into the crowded halls.

"Well, we don't have much time, we'll have to make it short." Odd looked at his watch, and then at Ulrich, who nodded without even looking at his companion.

"Hey Odd... You've had a lot of girlfriends, and-"

"You want to know how to ask Yumi out?" Odd but in. But Ulrich shook his head.

"You know I like Yumi... a lot. And we're eventually going to get married and have Natsumi, but one part still confuses me..." Ulrich took a deep breath and looked at Odd. "How am I supposed to know I love her?"

"You don't think you love Yumi!" Odd yelled in an almost yelling voice. Ulrich shooshed him as he looked to his left, and then his right.

"That's not it... Well, maybe some of it is," He looked down. "I just keep thinking about how I'm only thirteen years old. Yumi was really the only girl I ever liked, and... What If eventually I figure out that I made a mistake? What If Yumi coming back to the past was a sign that I need to move on, what if-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa-" Odd cut Ulrich out of his drama fest and pulled him into an empty hallway. Since the five minutes were almost up, the hallways were getting emptier. The two stopped in front of a couple of lockers, Odd pushed Ulrich's back against the one, and Odd put his hands on Ulrich's shoulders,

"Yumi isn't just a crush you've had for a while. You guys liked each other before I even moved here, and that was a long time ago!" Odd talked sternly. Ulrich just looked at his friend with wide eyes, "Just tell yourself this Ulrich - If love isn't almost freezing to death, because Yumi was trapped underneath a tree in the middle of a snowstorm... what is it?"

Ulrich nodded slowly, and Odd removed his hands from his shoulders. Odd grinned at Ulrich and laughed slightly, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh... Sorry I kinda got rough, I just wanted to get that threw your head."

"Nah, it's fine," Ulrich smiled at his blond friend. "And... Don't worry, it's stuck in my head now."

---

Shifting through the tight spaces of Kadic's top floor, was XANA in smoke form. He swayed himself through the obstacles of furniture and other things, but finally reached what he had come to find. The controls to the sprinkler system. Hands emerged from the body of smoke, and pushed every button, turning every sprinkler in the school off. He then turned the switch that turned all the water off at Kadic.

But he wasn't finished just yet.

XANA's smoke body turned from smoke, to flames. He moved over to a bucket of OIL laying carelessly out. Sinking his flaming body into the bucket of OIL, XANA's body exploded into a million flames, each one taking it's place on either the wooden floor, wooden walls, or wooden furniture. It wouldn't take long now for the school to burn and collapse. If XANA could smile, he would be.

---

Yumi looked once more at her sleeping daughter. While looking at Natsumi, Yumi put her bag straps around her shoulders. Smiling Yumi touched the doorknob to the door, and opening it she ran into Ulrich and Odd.

"Oh - Hey, Yumi," Ulrich smiled as he shifted from one foot to the other. "Where's Natsumi?"

"Sleeping," Yumi took a step out of the room and shut the door behind her. "What a job it was."

Ulrich smiled and Odd did two.

"Maybe I should cut class, I don't think -"

"Ulrich, She'll be fine," Odd but in on what Ulrich was about to say. "You heard Yumi, she's sleeping! And once someone's sleeping they usually sleep for a few hours, that's more then enough time for one class."

"I guess your right..." Ulrich eyed the door. He then shrugged and turn to walk to his next class with Yumi, and Odd.

---

A/N  
Whoa, I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I'm sorry, the one I've been waiting to write since forever is the next chapter, not this one. The next one is the most exciting! XD  
I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. I am in the writting mood, after all.


	10. Fire Alarm

**Blast Into The Past**  
_Chapter-10  
Fire Alarm_

Shiny black locks of hair fell into her face as she strolled over to the bathroom sinks. She reached her hand, and turned the fusset to the left. Receiving no water, she gave out an annoyed grunt.

"Stupid, cheap, school…" She grumbled as she stepped over to the sink next to the one that wasn't working.  
Turning this fosset, she received the same result. No water.

Giving up, she threw her hands in the air, and walked out of the bathroom. And she marched straight towards the principles office. As she walked on threw, the secretary stood up and opened her mouth to say something, but once she realized who the girl was, she sat back down and looked away.

"Daddy," She burst into Mr. Dalmas' office. "I hate to tell you, daddy, but the water isn't working in the girls bathroom!"

Mr. Delmas looked up from his paperwork to look his daughter down. He raised an eyebrow slowly and gave her a glare.

"Sissi, you know not to burst into my office," He stood up from his seat. "Now what's this nonsense about no water in the girls bathroom?"

"It's true, daddy. I tried both sinks, and no water came from either of them," She complained.

Mr. Delmas frowned at her for a few moments, and then lifted the phone piece from the cradle. He dialed seven numbers quickly, and Sissi listened in closely to his conversation.

"Jim," Mr. Delmas spoke. "Sissi said that the water has been turned off in the ladies washroom. Did you know about this?"

"Actually, Mr. Delmas, I have had a couple people complaining about a water problem. I was just going to check on it in the attic when you called about it."

"Okay Jim," Delmas grinned weakly at his daughter. "Tell me if anything's wrong. Okay. Goodbye Jim."

Sissi watched closely as her father slowly moved his arm out and laid the phone on the censer.

"Well, it seems as if you were correct, Sissi." He smiled. Sissi grinned back at him and ran her fingers through her sleek, black hair.

"Now get back to class, Sissi. Everything will be taken care of from here."

---

"Ulrich?" Yumi stopped in her tracks as Ulrich did. "Aren't you coming?"

Ulrich moved his head to look at her, and Odd who was just a few steps ahead, now stopped. Ulrich grinned at the both of them, but the grin soon faded.

"I have too… Ugh… Talk to Sissi… about Natsumi…" He stuck his hands into his pockets, and turned his face into a discussed expression.

"Oh well that's great," Odd threw his hands in the air, and then smiled back at Ulrich. "That's just as bad as having to teach a pumpkin Spanish. The only difference is a pumpkin actually has something in it."

Laughing softly at Odd's comment, the raven haired teen decided to add a comment of her own.

"Oh yea, and what exactly do you have inside of your thick scull, Odd?"

Odd raised a brow and crossed his arms. Yumi had just caught him off guard with that one.

"Hey, who's side are you on, Yumi?"

The girl gently shook her head at Odd, and let out a soft giggle. She blinked as she turned back towards Ulrich.

"Well have fun, Ulrich, huh? It's about time you had some." Her eyes sparkled as she stared into Ulrich's soft brown eyes.

"Yea," He gently nodded as he frowned. "But I can almost guarantee it's not going to be any fun. Nothing that has to do with Sissi Delmas is."

"Heh, But that's not true" Odd turned away. Ulrich and Yumi both gained blank looks on their faces as they both raised just one eyebrow at their tall haired friend.

"Its 'fun' making 'fun' of her, isn't it, Ulrich dear?" He laughed.

Ulrich let out a laugh as well, and then turned away from Yumi who didn't take her eyes off of him.

"Your such a dork Odd," He smiled as he looked away. "But I'll see you guys later," He turned the corner of the hallway, and was out of Yumi and Odd's sight.

---

Jim walked to the last hallway on the top floor and opened the door to the staircase which lead to the attic. Placing his hand on the doorknob, he felt a slight burning sensation on his skin. Almost in an instant, he knew that there was a fire on the other end of this door. He knew this because he had been a firefighter for a mere week… Though, he'd rather not talk about it.

Slowly, he opened the door, making sure that his face wasn't in the opening. Sure enough, smoke poured out from the staircase, and Jim slammed the door back shut. His mind was racing with so many questions and concerns, that he didn't know what to do first.

Turning his head sharply, he spotted the fire alarm on the wall across from him. He turned his hand into a hard fist and slammed it threw the thin glass which kept him from the fire alarm. Grabbing the lever, he pulled it down and heard the alarm ring in his ears.

But even though the school was warned, didn't mean his job was done.

---

He turned the corner sharply just in time to see Sissi turned around shutting the door behind her. The boy stopped in his tracks, and faked his best smile.

"Sissi," Ulrich called her name, as he took a few more steps to stand in front of her. Sissi picked her head up, and when she saw Ulrich she smiled and gazed at him.

"Can I talk to you real quick?"

She slowly nodded, "Of course, Ulrich."

"Okay…" He dug his hands into his pockets. "Remember last night when you saw me and Odd, and we had that little girl?" He asked, shifting his eyes back from her to the ground, to the walls. Nervous wasn't even beginning to explain his feelings.

"Yes, I remember," She folded her arms across her chest. "Your little sister, right?"

"Yea," He took his hand out of the pocket and scratched the back of his neck.

"Well… She's going to stay here for a few nights… Do you think you could talk to your father, and-"

"Ask him if she can stay here with you?" She raised an eyebrow, and her blue eyes sparkled. Ulrich's arm fell back down to his side, as he sent her a confused look.

"That is what you want, isn't it?"

"Well… Yea. It is. But… You want something in return,… Right?"

He tried not to think of what she might want in return. The girl who's dedicated her entire life to make him fall in love with her. More like annoy him, he thought.

"Well yea," She grinned at him. "But I'll have to think about it. Until then, your free."

Ulrich smiled at her. 'She's up to something' he thought to himself. But he pushed the thought to the back of his head, and he nodded.

"Well-"

Ulrich lost his place when the fire alarm to his right began ringing loudly and annoyingly. He looked at It in a reflex for a second, and then looked up at the sprinklers. Why they weren't shooting out water, he didn't know. He looked back at Sissi. She had her hands covering her ears.

"What's going on!" She yelled, trying to be loud enough for Ulrich to hear.

He did hear her, but chose to ignore the question. Instead, he grabbed her by the wrist, and pulled her down the hallway after him as he ran. He knew something was wrong, now. Xana is after Natsumi, it's the hour that she's alone, and the fire alarm is going off. The only thing that rang up into his mind was that Xana had begun a fire, in an attempt to kill off Natsumi.

And Ulrich wasn't about to let that happen.

"I have to get to my room," He yelled as they ran down the hall. "You get out of here."

He pulled her around the corner to the point where they could see the exit door. He let go of her arm, and without even looking her in the face he turned away towards the hall that lead to his room. Leaving the girl speechless and breath taken.

But as he turned he was grabbed by the arm himself, by Jim.

"Ulrich! Are you deaf!" Jim practically screamed at Ulrich. Ulrich just looked up at the big guy, his face clearly shocked. "Come one, your leaving the school!"

Jim then wrapped his thick fingers around Ulrich's slim wrist, pulling him behind him like Ulrich had just pulled Sissi. As Ulrich was being pulled by Jim, he watched his fellow students push past them in a frantic hurry to get out of the burning school.

Though Ulrich hadn't seen the flames yet, he smelt burning, and smoke pouring from some of the hallways. Ulrich grinded his teeth, and tugged on his wrist like he wanted it back, and out of Jim's grasp.

"Jim," Ulrich yelled. "Listen, I need to go-"

Ulrich stopped as Jim pulled the brunette past a hallway that was covered with flames. The sight was the most morbid thing Ulrich had ever seen. She orange flames covered the walls, and debris fell from the ceiling. He saw black silhouettes and heard the screaming of the people behind the flames that were either stuck and or afraid.

Jim, seeing what Ulrich had seen as well, pulled Ulrich in front of him. He pushed Ulrich out the exit door, rather roughly, and sharply turned to run through the flames.

Though Jim didn't mean too, he had pushed Ulrich to the point where he stumbled and fell to his knees. Not bothering to push himself back up, Ulrich took in deep breaths and let his head fall.

Xana had never gone to such extremes to go after someone. Why did this someone have to be so fragile and helpless? Natsumi was just a little girl, and probably more scared then anything in the world at this moment in time.

He had to get back into that school…

"Ulrich!"

The boy heard a familiar voice yell his name. Lifting his head up rather slightly, he saw Odd and Yumi rushing towards him. When the two arrived to Ulrich's side, Yumi dropped to her knees beside him, asking if he was alright.

Odd on the other hand knew that he was, and didn't bother asking. Instead, he asked if Ulrich knew the whereabouts of Natsumi.

"Is she still in our room?" He asked, in a concerned tone. Ulrich looked up at him, with a determined face.

"Yea, Odd. She is," The boy spoke just a little louder then a whisper. "Which means," He rose onto his knees, and then just one. "I need to go back in."

"What?" Yumi and Odd both spoke in a unison. Odd's was much louder then Yumi's, but Yumi had more concern in hers.

"Are you crazy, huh? Even if you did get past the teachers at every entrance, there's no way you could get passed the falling beams and other things!" Odd shouted in a hushed tone.

"Odd's right, Ulrich," Yumi spoke. Ulrich looked at the Japanese beauty, straight in the eyes. "You'd be killed, no doubt. Leave it to the firemen, it's their job, right?"

"Are you guy's serious?" Ulrich squinted his eyes at Yumi, and then slowly moved his gaze to Odd. "This isn't the fireman's job, this isn't Natsumi's job, and it isn't the teacher's job. It's our job and responsibility to throw back at anything Xana throw's at us," Ulrich rose up to his feet. "But this is up to me. I'm going to get Nats out of there…"

Ulrich turned towards the school. "Nothing else matters."

Odd gasped, "Do you even know what your saying? Your talking crazy! We need to go de-activate the tower Ulrich!"

"Ulrich…" Yumi whispered.

Though he pretended he didn't hear Yumi say his name, he did. He closed his eyes and tried to kick the image of her from his mind. Suddenly, Ulrich felt a warmth in the palm of his hand. Opening his eyes, he looked down, to see that his hand was being held by Yumi's.

He turned his head to look at her, and to see the fresh tears in the brims of her beautiful and bright eyes.

"… Be careful."

Ulrich grinned weakly at her, and tried to ignore the fact that his cheeks were incredibly red with blush.

"I'll be back," He whispered as he put a hand on her shoulder. Slowly he moved that hand down her back and pulled her closer to him, for a hug. He then took his other hand and wrapped it around her waist.

"And that's a promise…" He whispered in her ear.

He ended the hug when he let her go to smile at her for a minute, and then Odd who was smiling back.

"I'll take care of the teachers, bud." Odd grinned slyly. Ulrich nodded, with a grin on his face as well.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

---

Odd and Ulrich both peeked their heads out from the corner, to see the teacher standing guard at the door. The teacher was unrecognizable however, knowing that neither of them had classes with him.

Odd pulled Ulrich back behind the wall by grabbing his shirt collar. The two boys just stood looking at each other, blank looks plastered on both faces. Until finally Odd's lips curved to a smile, and he dropped his warm hand onto Ulrich's shoulder.

"Be careful, man."

Ulrich slowly smiled back, and raised an eyebrow at his friend. Odd the nodded slowly, and turned the corner to create a diversion to make sure that Ulrich could get into the school unnoticed.

Odd knew this wasn't going to be too difficult. Not for someone like him. Someone who spent his hours in detention more then he did sleeping. With all honesty, he wasn't the least bit worried about whether he could do it or not. His worry was all being used on something else, something more important.

And that was the fact that his best friend was risking his life. More then he usually did. He was going into a burning building, a building that was falling to pieces as the children on the grass spoke.

"Hey, teach," Odd walked up to the teacher. The man turned to raise a brow at Odd, and place his hands on his hips.

"Can I help you young man?"

"Why yea, you can."

Peeking over his shoulder, Odd spotted Ulrich making his move to the door. Odd slowly moved his head back towards the teacher,

"I was-"

"Young man!" Someone from behind Odd yelled. Odd turned his entire body sharply, to see Mrs. Hurtz chasing after Ulrich, who was running at full force towards the school.

Odd crossed his fingers for luck, knowing already that Ulrich would get into that school. He was too close not too.

And diving threw the doors, Ulrich proved Odd right.

He was inside the school.

---  
A/N

Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I'll try and get the next one up as fast as possible. I hope you liked the chapter, I worked hard on it.


	11. Strength, and Reason

**Blast Into The Past**  
**C**hapter- 11  
**S**trength, and Reason.

**_A_**s Ulrich entered the school, he continued at the same speed, just in case the teachers were running in after him. He did doubt that they would; sure they would be worried about the teen, any warm-hearted adult would be worried. Yet none of them would risk the panic of the other teens by running in after just one.

**L**et's face it, during a situation like the one they were all in now, one life didn't seem to matter all that much.

**B**ut to Ulrich, one life did matter. And that was the life he was risking his for. He lost his strength for a moment and fell against what he thought to be a wall, but turned out to be a door. He fell through, and landed on his back and fell facing towards the ceiling. He'd blinked for a mere second because of the impact, and when he opened his eyes, he saw the beams of the roof about to cave right onto his body. With one swift move, Ulrich pushed himself up, and did a back flip away from the falling beams. He'd made it just in time, and took several deep breaths as he landed from the flip; breathing in nothing but strictly smoke. He looked nervously at the large pile of debrief that could have killed him instantly.

**H**e choked a few times, but caught his breath and pulled the collar back over his mouth. He had a job to do, and he wasn't about to let that slip through his hands.

**H**e turned around, and faced the staircase. He walked towards it, and held onto the railing with all the strength he had. He got to the first floor, finally, but knew that Natsumi was in his room, which was on the second floor.  
Beads of sweat fell from his face, and he grunted as he moved forward. The smoke seemed to be getting heavier, the farther up he went. 'XANA must have started the fire on either the second floor, or the attic' he thought to himself.

**H**e'd thrown himself up about four steps before he had found his strength missing. Ulrich fell onto his knees, holding his sides for support. They felt as if they would cave in, and Ulrich slowly laid his body flat on the floor, his surroundings slowly fading to just black as he choked without stopping for air.  
His mind kept telling him to rise, yet his body would not move in the least. His cares didn't matter any more, no matter how much he yelled at himself for not caring.

_"… Be careful."_

**Y**umi's voice chimed into Ulrich's mind. His eyes fluttered, but not yet did they open. His mind was getting groggy, and he had suddenly felt very tired. He wondered if this feeling was what Yumi had felt when she had almost froze. He remembered that she had complained about being tired, and her eyes almost constantly became closed. Suddenly he had understood why she had been that way that day way back when. And he was a little happy that he had woken her up, but not so happy that she wasn't here now to do the same…

_"I'll be back,"_

**H**e had heard his own voice this time. And then he remembered the hug. The way she had wrapped her arms around him, his arms around her. How warm he'd felt at that moment with her, how right it felt, and how he'd never really felt any hug that had that much emotion in it ever before. Even though him and Yumi had shared hugs previously, It had never been like that. Their hugs were usually out of happiness, or relief. But the one they had shared, not so long ago… It was out of worry. It was different, and maybe that's why that one little hug had made his heart beat faster…

_"And that's a promise…"_

**H**is eyelids tightened, and then loosened like some routine. He had to find the strength to pick himself up, now. He had to do this, but not because of himself. He had made a promise to Yumi, and Odd, too. He'd broken promises to them before, he recalled them. But this one was a lot more serious then going back in time to stop Yumi from going to Japan, and even more serious then Kissing Sissi behind Yumi's back. But even though he didn't break a promise when kissing Sissi, he'd broken what was known to be an, 'Unofficial relationship' with Yumi, and it was a lot like breaking a promise.  
But then there was, Natsumi. The innocent little girl who was helpless, and proven by DNA to be his future daughter. The little five year old girl who actually cared about other people's feelings, beside her own. The little girl who could melt a heart with just a smile. He'd known because he'd felt his own heart melt once or twice already, and he'd only known her for a few days.

**I**n his head he pictured Natsumi's smile as she hugged him before he had left her with Aelita. And that picture alone helped him finally open his eyes, and give him the strength to stand up straight, and push himself up those last few stairs to the second floor.

**N**atsumi was his strength, and Yumi was his reason.

**W**ith the image of those two people in his mind, Ulrich could surely make it to the second floor, and to his dorm. He just had to keep them in his mind. Nats and Yumi were what he needed, getting Natsumi out safe was just something he needed to do.

---

**D**ropping to the grass, Odd sat Indian style next to Yumi, who was sitting on her calves, legs folded under her. Odd turned his head slightly, and noticed that her vision was staring directly at the entrance of the school. Staring like Ulrich was there now, or staring like he would never be there again. Either way, Odd couldn't help but copy her move, and stare at the burning school himself.

**I**n Yumi's head, she was thinking of the future. Not the far away future, but the short term. Like tomorrow, would she be sitting next to Ulrich, having another awkward conversation that somehow was always about their feelings for each other? Or would she be sitting at a funeral? Dropping a white rose down into the six foot deep hole, along with the tears she would be letting fall like mad?

**H**er eyes shot open wide and her thoughts stopped when the cell phone in her pocket began to ring. She shook her head, and quickly pulled out the mobile phone, putting it to it's rightful place, beside her ear.

"…Hello?" Her voice sounded incredibly dry and scratchy. She cleared her throat after saying this, and hoped that her voice would sound better afterwards.

"Yumi! It's Jeremie-"

"-Jeremie! Where are you?" Yumi shouted, a smile suddenly sprouting from her warn out and tired face.

**W**hen Odd heard Yumi utter Jeremie's name, he immediately looked at the phone Yumi was holding, and took a deep breath, holding it in for just a brief moment.

"I'm at the factory. The fire has to be a XANA attack, so I took Aelita and brought her to the safest place possible."

**Y**umi sighed happily, "I'm so glad your okay, Jeremie. Aelita is too, right?"

"Yes."

"Thank goodness."

**Y**umi smiled at the sky, and then let her head slightly fall to look at Odd. She held her hand over the phone, "Their fine, their at the factory," Yumi whispered to Odd. He let out the breath he was holding, and smiled back at her. She moved her hand from the phone, and listened.

"Listen Yumi, I've done a check on each sector of Lyoko. I haven't found one activated tower." He typed at the computer, and laid his cell on his shoulder, supporting it with the side of his head so he could still talk. Aelita stood behind him, with a curious hand laying on his shoulder.

"So what does that mean?" Yumi asked. She felt like she had already known the answer, but she just wanted to hear Jeremie say it.

"Well, there is two things that this could mean," He pushed his glasses up the spine of his nose. "It could either mean that Xana didn't set the school on fire. But it's pretty much a given that he did," Jeremie paused. "The more logical answer is he activated a tower, started the fire, and then went back on his attack. Once he started the fire, there was nothing we could do."

"So what if me and Odd go to Lyoko?" Yumi asked. "Could we just launch a return trip anyway?

"Sorry Yumi, No return trip to the past. Not this time."

**Y**umi's eyes narrowed, and she shifted them to look towards the ground. Her mind was flooding with millions of questions. But the most important one was-

"Why? Why cant was launch a return trip?"

**J**eremie sighed, "It's a pretty big risk. Not to us, but Natsumi. If we launched a return trip to the past, she could get sent to a time where life moves to slow. She'd die of old age before we could even blink."

**Y**umi turned back towards the burning school. Salty tears bridged her eyelids, and she had to wipe them away with the sleeve of her long sleeved turtle neck.

"Jeremie…" Her voice was raspy again. This time she didn't even bother to clear her throat, instead, she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "If… If Ulrich doesn't make it in time… If he…" Her voice faded, but she swallowed the spit in her mouth and decided to finish asking the question she had already started. "What's going to happen to Natsumi…?"

**S**ilence took over both ends of the phone. Silence except for Yumi's light breathing. Jeremie, who had turned his phone onto speaker, looked at Aelita who looked back at him. Sorrow was plastered on both of their faces, and Aelita let Jeremie take the liberty of answering that question. Jeremie closed his eyes tightly.

"If Ulrich doesn't make it… Then Natsumi would cease to exist," He listens and hears Yumi cry out a gasp.

**S**he covers her mouth and let's out a whimper. Not only would she lose Ulrich, her best friend and future husband and soul mate, but Natsumi… Her future daughter.

"But Ulrich will surely make it, Yumi!" Aelita yelled to the phone. Tears fell from Aelita's eyes, that Jeremie hadn't noticed before. "You just have to keep faith Yumi! Don't give up on Ulrich and he wont give up on Natsumi!" Aelita wiped her tears away, and then squatted down towards the floor, holding her head in her palms. "…He'll save her like he's saved me so many times… He will."

**Y**umi opened her eyes to see the flame engulfed school. And then to Odd who was looking at it too, a worried look on his face. Yumi flipped the flap of her cell phone down and hung up on Jeremie. She quickly stuffed it into her pocket, and ran her fingers nervously through her silky black hair.

"Yumi…" Odd whispered, not taking his eyes from the school. Yumi looked towards him, her eyes glued to his sorrowful features. Odd's lip quivered, and she knew that he was keeping himself from crying, and she understood it. Ulrich and Odd had been best friends since she could remember. Losing Ulrich would not only be a tough blow on Yumi, but also Odd and everyone else.

"…It's been a half hour," He gulped, and slowly looked at Yumi. "He should be out by now, shouldn't he?"

---

**T**ripping over a fallen piece of wood, Ulrich was sent flying into the air. He threw his hands out by reflex, like he was trying to catch the ground, but he slammed against it, breaking his wrist. He used his non broken wrist to push his stomach off of the ground, and rose to his knees. He clutched his snapped wrist with his other hand, and slowly stood up, using all of the strength from his legs.  
Standing up, Ulrich took a closer look at his hand, and noticed the dangerously deep gash a crossed it, cutting from his knuckles, to his forearm. Of course it looked worse then it hurt, and he hadn't felt it when he hit the ground, but he looked back at the spot he had landed and noticed the nail sticking straight out.

**H**e really wished he had avoided that when the blood began to drip down his wrist, and he felt the stinging sensation of numbness. He stuck the hand into his pocket, and continued walking, except now he was watching his steps a lot more carefully. He wanted to avoid breaking any more bones.

**F**inally, he had stepped onto the second floor, and he lifted himself up with one push and a groan. Suddenly he felt dizzy, and threw his arm straight out and supported his weight with his palm against the wall. He took in a total of two deep breathes, and pushed himself back off to walk again.  
He looked at his surroundings, and found it terrifying that it had only been an hour or two ago that Yumi, Odd, and himself had just been cruising the school together talking. Had it only been a short while ago that Odd had pressed Ulrich up against the lockers calling him crazy for his doubts on his feelings on Yumi? Only a short time ago that Yumi had told Ulrich that he had nothing to worry about? And now, now he looked and saw the burning walls, saw the scattered belongings of his classmates spread out on the ground; most likely dropped in a moment of panic.

**U**lrich turned the corner swiftly, and halted in surprise. He recognized where he was now, and he was a little relieved that he did recognize the walls and the spot he was at because he knew now that he wasn't very far from Odd and his dorm.

**U**lrich fell against the wall to take a breather. He flattened his back against it, and felt the weak walls behind him. He grinded his teeth as he realized that he had been in this school alone while it was on fire for almost an hour now, and the beams would break and collapse not far from now. Ulrich pushed himself from the wall, and picked up on speed down the hall. His skin was burning, his throat was on fire, his hand was throbbing, and his eyes were full of nothing but smoke. But he didn't hesitate as he turned another corner, and used every muscle in his body to keep himself from leaning against another wall for a minute or too.

**H**e had to take in deep breaths, because shallow breaths were no longer an option. He couldn't recall any time where he had been this scared for his life; Or even a time where he felt this weak and dizzy. But he couldn't help but think of Natsumi, and how scared she must be, locked in a room that was filling up with smoke and flames, and hearing the screaming scary people screaming for help. He sure hoped that Jim had gotten everyone else out of the school okay…

**A**ctually, Ulrich had found himself starting to get a little worried about Jim. If Jim had seen Ulrich run into the school with what seemed like no motive, Jim would have surely run in after him… Then where was he?

**S**topping at a halt, Ulrich had finally made it to his dorm. He reached his non broken arm out and grasped the door knob firmly into his hand. He turned it quickly, and swooshed the door open, feeling the air blow into his face. The room was incredibly hot, but no flames, surprisingly. He'd found a sleeping Natsumi.

**S**he was laying on Ulrich's bed, one of her arms was laying in front of her face, and the other was grabbing at the blanket, like she'd fallen asleep while trying to pull it up. Ulrich stepped forward and quickly scooped Natsumi into his arms. She was wrapped into his green blanket, which he did purposely so that it could cover her face so she didn't have to inhale the smoke as much as he had.

**H**e held her warm body against his, and ran down the halls. For some reason, knowing that he had a living, breathing child in his arms, gave him the strength to actually push his tired and burning legs to the point where he could sprint down the halls. But he wasn't stupid about it, either. He watched what he was heading for, making sure that he wouldn't trip like last time.

---

**A**n entire hour and fifteen minutes. That was a total of seventy five minutes. But that wasn't including the: thirty one, thirty two, thirty three… Seconds. This was the time that it had taken so far for Ulrich to come out of the school. He still hadn't though. Though Yumi had wished he was, along with Natsumi. She couldn't even imagine the amount of relief she would feel when she saw Ulrich and Natsumi safe again… She could barely contain the happiness she would feel.

"…Yumi."

**T**he onyx haired girl swung her head around at the sound of her name, and she met Sissi Delmas standing behind her. Sissi had a sad look on her face, and her arms were crossed on her chest and she held her shoulders with the opposite hands.  
In the usual occasion of Sissi talking to Yumi, Yumi would squint her eyes and say an insult to her, But Yumi found that It wasn't the time.

"What is it, Sissi?" Yumi asked, as she stood up and raised an eyebrow.

"I, Uh… Saw Ulrich run back into the school. Will he be okay?" Sissi asked. Yumi could see for herself that Sissi was on the verge of crying, and the thought of Sissi crying over Ulrich wasn't a surprising one.

"Of course he will," Yumi said, closing her eyes. She couldn't decide if she was telling that to Sissi, or herself. She opened her eyes again and smiled weakly. "We just have to wait it out, Sissi."

"Yea, any minute now Ulrich the knight will prance out of that building," Odd spoke suddenly. Sissi hadn't noticed Odd there before, but hearing his voice, she turned her head to look at him. "So stop worrying, Sissi."

**S**issi looked towards the ground, and the wind pushed locks of her hair into the wind, flowing her hair flew.

"I tried to stop worrying…" She cried. "But I just keep on thinking… If something were to happen to-"

"Look, Sissi, Nothings going to happen!" Yumi suddenly yelled, fuming. Her eyes glared at Sissi, like she could kill her with her stare.

"Yumi," Odd stood up, and let his hand gently grab at Yumi's shoulder. "She didn't mean anything by it. We know your worried, but stop. He'll be okay, he's gotten out of bigger messes before."

**Y**umi looked down at her feet, staring at her boots like her life depended on it. Her arms fell limp to her side, and she didn't bother to move a muscle.

"Besides, Like Ulrich could go two hours without looking at your face."

**Y**umi silently gasped, and looked back at Odd, who was smiling at her. Yumi's surprised glare turned into a smile. Odd's comment kind of made Yumi feel a little better, but not entirely. True, Ulrich usually didn't want to be away from Yumi for long periods of time, but she didn't believe the fact that he could make it out of a burning building because he'd want to see her. That image alone was for fairy tales, and this wasn't a fairy tale.

"He'll be fine." Odd turned away from Yumi and back to Sissi. His kindness towards her caught the girl off guard, but she decided not to turn it away. It was nice to have a change of routine for once.

"Oh… Thanks, Odd…" She had to think about that. Did she really just thank Odd for something? The terror of her life, (Behind her rival, Yumi, of course.) the one who wouldn't spare a second chance to make sure that she felt miserable?

"But why would he go running in there, anyway? Sometimes he can be so stubborn…" She shook her head. Odd nodded,

"Yea, that's true. But-"

**S**uddenly screams were heard throughout the campus. Screams, and loud rumbles. What was going on?

**Y**umi turned towards the school, to see the attic collapse into the second floor! She held her hands in front of her mouth as she let out a muffled scream.

"Ulrich!" She yelled, her hands covering her mouth. It was horrible; the feeling in he stomach… It was like she was freefalling from the sky without a parachute. It was like her stomach was melting and freezing at the same time. It was like eh

"No, no!" She suddenly heard Odd yell from behind her, "I know Ulrich, He would have known the roof was going to collapse, there was no way he was on that floor!"

"Are you sure?" Sissi asked, cocking her head sideways.

**O**dd narrowed his eyes and tightened his fists, "I sure hope so…"

---  
A/N

**I** couldn't help but find this chapter incredibly fun to write. The Ulrich scenes were my favorite part, hands down. Writting his thoughts and feelings were just so... I dunno, I just really enjoyed it.  
**T**he Yumi parts were the difficult ones. Yumi's personality is really hard for me to keep in character. I mean, She's not the type of girl to cry over things, but... She would cry if Ulrich was in trouble or maybe dead, right? Duh! Yea. xD  
**A**nd even a little bit of OddSissi in this chapter. Man, do I enjoy writting for that couple. I used to not like it, but then my dear friend, Angie, got me so interested in it. There's to be alot of OddSissi in this story, so keep an eye out! D

**A** reviewer in the last chapter reported that centering the chapters made them difficult to read, so I thought I wouldn't do that in this chapter. Do you guys like this better? Please asnwer that in your review!  
Well, Look out for the next chapter:

**_'Burning Ring Of Fire'_**  
_The school crumbles and flattens and Kadic Accademy is no more... And no sign of Ulrich or Natsumi!_


	12. Burning Ring Of Fire

**Blast Into The Past  
Chapter-10  
Burning Ring Of Fire.  
---**

Ulrich felt the rumble of the roof collapsing into the second floor, and he instinctively fell to his knees, wrapping Natsumi tightly in his non-broken arm to make sure that he could keep her safe, if only a little. He heard things crashing behind and around him, and he could almost imagine a large piece falling on top of him and crushing every bone in his body.  
He tried to push away that depressing thought to the back of his mind, but it was one of those thoughts that just couldn't be forgotten no matter how hard he tried. Clamping his eyes shut, and tightening his grip around his daughter, Ulrich still tried to forget about his surroundings. But sadly, he failed miserably and kept thinking about himself and is little girl getting killed.

It didn't take too long, though. It was a total of fifteen minutes for the room to stop shaking, and eventually Ulrich had been able to catch his breath, moving Natsumi just a little to see If she was alright. Loosening his grip around her, he looked her in the face; and he now saw that her big brown eyes were wide open and full of fear.

In a way he was a little happy that she was now awake; mainly because it meant that she was okay. But at the same time, he didn't want her to see any of this. The school burning to the ground could be a total mind blowing thing for a little girl like her. He knew somehow he had to make her feel like everything would be okay. He had to let her know that he himself could make everything alright; So he smiled at her. The best smile that he could ever fake. She didn't exactly smile back at him, but her face grew softer and she wrapped her arms around Ulrich's neck, laying her light head onto his shoulder and snuggling up to him. Loose locks of her brown hair tickled the side of Ulrich's face, and the fact that she'd hugged him like that in the first place kind of surprised him. But he wrapped his arm around her, and rose up to his feet so he could walk towards the entrance once more. He hoped so badly that he could make It this time without leaning, or rather, falling against a wall for support. He wanted to make it to the door without getting dizzy, not only to build his confidence, but so Natsumi could be less scared. It was weird for him, but he just wanted to make sure more then anything that she was okay, and out of harms way.

It had been two hours in total since Ulrich had run into the school and searched for Natsumi. There was three tasks at total: Getting Natsumi, Not dying, and get out. If he had a list, he could cross off the first one, at least. And almost the second and third. Once he ran out of that door and arrived outside on the front lawn, he'd be well and fine. Turning the corner rather sharply, Ulrich could now see the exit of the school and he smiled physically and mentally. Everything was finally fitting into place, and he wasn't going to die after all.

But he'd smiled and felt better all too early… The ground beneath him began to rumble once more. He stopped in his tracks and looked at the roof that looked as though it was going to cave at any second. Ulrich at that moment, at that time, at that spot… felt more then screwed.

---

Odd really wasn't sure just how he should feel about what was going on. His world was caving, too. But he felt as though he had to be strong. For Yumi, and for the others; Even Sissi. Odd could admit that he wasn't the most mature person in the world, but when it came to tough situations, and times when he knew that he was the strongest, he knew how to pull his act together and to help the people that needed it the most. And in this case, basically, it was Yumi.

He turned his head to look at her and saw that she was still crying, but very little. Yumi was known to be a lot like Ulrich when it came to feelings and admitting them. Odd knew that Yumi's self strong ness was one of the reasons that he admired her so much. Not admired as a romantic feeling, because that just wasn't the case. Odd had known Yumi too long, and was the biggest fan when it came to his best friend and her.

In his mind, and like many others that came to that school, they believed that Ulrich and Yumi should be the couple of the year. They've seriously made it through tough times like these, and then the good times, like when the just smile at each other and somewhere deep inside, they just know what the other is thinking. That's what made them the couple of the year in Odd's mind, and in many other's too.

The silence eventually got to the better of Odd, though. He cant handle things like that, quiet isn't his favorite thing in the world. Far, very far, from it. He cleared his throat; and noticed that neither of the girls even cared to turn their heads and look at him. He really didn't expect them too, though. They were thinking about other things at the moment. Important things. And someone clearing their throat wasn't considered important at a time like this one. He took in a deep breath and held it,

"He should be out soon, Yumi…" He said, letting out the air that he had been holding for that brief time. He didn't know how what he said would strike her, but he was hoping that it would the way he had intended it too.

"… You think?" She turned her head, only slightly to look at him with the very corner of her eye. She used her sleeve to wipe the tear bridging to fall. "Of course I do," He smiled at her weakly. The conversation was going so well, and suddenly he didn't know what to say. He thought so hard to think of something to keep the conversation going.

"Lets… Let's just say what's bothering us," Yumi said, turning to him fully. Odd looked right at her with his mouth opened slightly, "Ulrich's been in that building for two full hours now. It's not… It's not…"

He could tell by the look on her face that this was hurting her, and he didn't know how to react, either. He thought maybe, if he could finish the sentence for her, she would feel better because she wouldn't have to be the one saying it. But he wasn't quite sure what she was going to say. Yumi was basically a mystery. You expect one thing from her, and the next second, she would be doing something that was totally different.

"It's not possible…" She finally finished. The sentence, anyway. He had full confidence that she had not yet finished what she had intended to say. "It doesn't take two hours to go in and out of a school…" She cried out. Odd softened his expression; his eyes filling with worry. She'd basically just shot the elephant in the middle of the room.

"It is possible, Yumi. Anything is, and don't forget that." He'd told her. He looked at her for a glance, and then back at the school. "I just know,… I know that he'll be okay. Natsumi, too. She'll be fine. Everything will be just fine, you'll see." He grinned weakly. Weakly, but still, it was a grin and it did make her feel a little better to see a grin on a face. Any face. She hadn't seen one in a while. The grin didn't last more then a minute though. Before Yumi even had a chance to grin back, she heard the same noise she had heard when the second floor was caving into the first.  
She stood up on an instant, holding her hands over her mouth again to muffle her scream. The sight was horrifying, and definitely something she would remember for the rest of her life. The entire school was collapsing, and there was still no sign of Ulrich and Natsumi. And she watched. She watched the entire school flatten. The school that held all of those wonderful memories, and at the same time those one's that she could only wish to forget. And as she watched what seemed like a second home to her collapse, she felt her heart crumble and the blood stop pumping. Her entire body was numb, and she could no longer hear her own screams.

Odd reached out to grab Yumi's shoulder, but before he could grab it and grip It, Yumi dove forward and began to run towards the school. Odd gasped and called out her name, but she didn't even look back to see him. Odd looked at the school worriedly. Ashes and flames were still pouring from the scene, and Yumi, due to the state she was in, would just jump into them without a second thought. Yumi wasn't crazy, though. She still had some since left from this horrible sight and feeling.  
She stopped suddenly when arriving at the scene, and just cried as she stood outside of the school. Her boots stepped on hot ashes, and her hair blew violently in the wind as the weather felt as though it had went down at least 30 degrees. She kept one of her hands in front of her face, like shielding it from a harm that wasn't even there.

"Ulrich!" She randomly called out into where the school once stood. She listened so carefully, listening for a response. Because she just hoped so badly that he would respond. She'd never wanted anything so badly, as much as she did now. After waiting for what seemed like an eternity, only lasted for a total of three minutes. She fell to her knees, and held her head into her palms. Not once in her life had she ever felt this helpless and weak. In a weird way she felt pitiful, because she hadn't stopped him. She kicked herself mentally for not trying harder to get him to stay. At least that way he would still be here.  
But then at the same time, Natsumi would be more then doomed. If he hadn't went in after her, she wouldn't of even had a chance, no hope at all. But it didn't even matter; they were both gone now. Slowly, she lifted her face from her tear stained hands, and moved her arms around her sides. She held herself like her sides were caving in, and she held them like she wished Ulrich could hold her now. Leaning forward, she touched the ground with her forehead, and she cried. She cried harder then she could ever think of in the past. Her insides felt as though they were exploding. Like her heart really had broken, and now she was bleeding to death inside. She swallowed the saliva in her mouth, and tried to listen to her own heart beating to make sure that it still was. But instead she heard something else:

"I need to know your name, sir."  
She didn't understand why that little sentence had made such a difference, but it had. It meant nothing to her, and yet it meant everything. Her head perked up, and she brushed the ashes from her forehead.

"I have to go- Listen! I have to find my friends!"

"Sit down, Sir! Give me your name, please?"

"I- I don't have time! I have to find my friends!" Yumi knew she had recognized the certain quality of stubbornness. She could almost smile thinking about that certain someone that she had reminded herself of. She removed her arms from her sides, and pulled her sleeves to overlap her hands, and wiped her tears away with them.  
She knew that she should probably get back to Odd. That he had to be hurting too. With no one there to comfort him, except Sissi, who needed comforting as well. Yumi knew that she had to push her own thoughts and feelings aside and be strong for the others. She knew that she had to smile at Odd and say things like, "He's in a batter place" or pat Sissi on the back and say, "He's still in our hearts." The only problem with that plan was the fact that she couldn't comfort herself. Whenever she would go to a funeral, people would tell her things like that, and none of those little sayings would ever make her feel better. Though she always did appreciate the thought. It was just the fact that one of those sayings wasn't going to fit here. She would never feel better about this, she would never 'get over' Ulrich, and she wouldn't forget about him either. He was her best friend, and her secret sensation.  
And then there was Natsumi. The little girl who's own existence has been erased because of her father's death. And she was so sweet, too. Yumi had just gotten to know the little one, and already she had been taken away. Her own child had been ripped from her arms, and it wasn't fair.

Bursting from her thinking trance, she felt a hand grab at her shoulder and rest there. Instead of looking to see who it was, she just shifted her eyes and saw the purple sleeves overlapping their hand. She looked away from Odd's hand and back at the school,

"You were wrong Odd. You said that he would make it out, and he didn't." A trail of hot tears made their way down her face. She had to bite her bottom lip to stop herself from crying loudly.

"Yumi," Odd kneeled down next to her. "I'm sorry. I didn't expect for this to happen. I've never even thought about losing my best friend,… And I guess now, I just don't want too."  
Yumi sighed, and looked down at her hands. Her fingers were black from being in the ashes of the school. She wiped her hands on her pants, and then let Odd help her up to stand up straight. Odd patted Yumi's back lightly,

"I'll call Jeremie and Aelita…" He sighed, and took out his cell. Yumi just crossed her arms and looked away. Things had quieted down quite a bit since the school collapsed. Ambulances and police cars were all over the quart yard checking people out and taking them to the hospital. She wrapped her crossed arms a little bit tighter around herself when she saw a couple walk by holding hands and saying little things like, "I'm so glad your okay." It hurt her a lot, actually to hear people saying that. And then thinking about that couple made her heart beat a little slower, like soon it would stop. And it even started to hurt so much that she dug her nails into her skin and bit her lip with all of her strength.

The biggest regret she had was hands down the fact that she hadn't kissed him. Throughout their entire relationship, there was over a million chances where it would have been perfect for her to kiss him. And then she told him that they could only be, 'Friends' simply because she didn't want to deal with the drama throughout their group any longer. But if she just would've given in… Despite everything they had been through, Ulrich just kept hanging on, but she just kept letting go. And now she just wanted another chance, to kiss him and make things right.

In the background she could hear Odd talking to Jeremie, and Odd explaining the situation. She tried not to listen because the whole conversation was pretty depressing. Instead she listened to far away conversations and focused on them. She turned her head to turn completely away from Odd and their conversation, and faced her second chance.

"I know, Jer. Yumi and I will be at the factory as soon as we-"

"Ulrich!"

She took in a deep breath like it could be her last, and threw her finger passed Odds head, and towards an ambulance. A stretcher was standing on all fours behind it and boy sat on top. Strands of chocolate brown hair fell into his face, almost covering his hazel eyes completely. He had small cuts and burns on his face, his vest was ripped and torn to almost rags, and bandages surrounded his bare skin.

He looked furious, and nervous at the same time; looking down at the ground and taking in deep breathes. Sitting next to him, was a little girl with the same color brown hair, and darker eyes. She didn't look as beaten as the boy, but she looked much more nervous and scared. Yumi knew these two to be none other then her best friend, Ulrich, and her future daughter, Natsumi. Odd took in who it was as well.  
"Aha, Jeremie, I'll have to call you back."

With a smile plastered on Yumi's face, she dove forward and the fresh tears of happiness that were in her eyes splashed out as she leaped towards the both of them. "Ulrich!" She called again, maybe a hint louder then the last time she'd called it out.

He must've heard her this time, because his head perked up and he turned it towards her. He grinned slyly at her, and raised an eyebrow, giving her a, "I told you I'd be back," sort of way. Natsumi just turned and clapped her hands, laughing in a high voice because she was just happy and wanted to show it. She was taught to always show her feelings; because bad things can happen if you don't.

When Yumi had finally reached the two of them, she threw her thin arms around Ulrich's neck. Hugging him tightly, and cuddling herself so close to him that she could feel his warmth on her cheeks. It did take Ulrich some time to get used to the fact that Yumi was holding him, but he quickly got over himself and wrapped his arms around her just as tight. Odd walked over and up to Natsumi, picking her up in his own arms while watching Ulrich and Yumi have themselves another little, 'moment.' He could've laughed at them, but he didn't want to ruin or spoil it. Instead he smiled at Natsumi, and made her feel a little better. Yumi silently cried on Ulrich's chest,

"I was so scared!" She would say, just loudly enough for him to hear. She didn't want Odd too; because he would surely tease them because of it.

"I was too." He said back, laying his chin on the top of her head, and closing his eyes.

"You may not know this, Yumi… But you're the reason I'm alive…"

Yumi sniffled, but didn't bother to move her head to look at him. She felt so comfortable in his arms and in his grasp that she never wanted to move ever again. And the way that he was holding her, she could tell that he never wanted her to move ever again either.

"While I was in that school running for my life and Natsumi's, I found myself more scared, and weaker then I've ever been in my entire life…" He sighed, "But then I started to think about that promise I made you, and I found that so important that my promise and Natsumi became my most important goals."

Yumi tightened her grip around Ulrich's neck; but she made sure that it wasn't so tight that he couldn't breath.

"In that school I realized that I'm madly in love with you, Yumi."

Her eyes shot open. She didn't expect him to just come out and say it like that. And then she began to think about this moment, and how it was just perfect. Well, almost perfect.  
She lifted her head from his chest, receiving a questioning glare from Ulrich. She grinned seductively at him, and took the dive. She closed the distance and pressed her lips tightly against his, and closed her eyes. The emotion was unbelievable. She'd never dreamed of anything this amazing, but that's just what it was: Amazing.

Odd wasn't looking at the time, but he turned his head to find Yumi crawling onto Ulrich's lap, and the two of them kissing more passionately then Odd ever had with any of his past girlfriends. His mouth could have hit the floor, but instead he let out a quiet laugh. Natsumi was the one to comment,

"They do this all of the time," She said, rolling her eyes to look up at Odd. Odd raised an eyebrow at her and grinned.

"And strangely enough, You're here to witness the first."

---  
A/N

And after a long wait, I present the 12th chapter of my story. xD  
I was so stuck writting this chapter. I tried my absalute hardest to try and keep Yumi in charactor, but I think I failed, sadly. Yumi did cry for Ulrich in, 'Nobody In Perticular' so... Ya'know, she isn't that out of charactor.  
Expect the next chapter alot sooner then this one took. Now that the drama is over, (For now...) Its going to be alot easier to continue. And even more now that Ulrich and Yumi are finnaly together in this story.D

So how 'bout season three guys? ... It's kind of dissapointing, but I think it has it's moments. Needs much, much more UlrichYumi fluff though. xD And what's with William?! Gah, I hate him. I cant believe they let him join.

**_Next Chapter:_ **_**Untitled...**  
Buses come to pick up the students and take them to hotels for the night. The gang makes sure that they all share a room together, and Odd finds himself gaining feelings from someone unexpected...?_


	13. Gloomy to Sunny

**Blast Into The Past**  
_Chapter 13  
Gloomy to Sunny.  
_

* * *

**T**hings had calmed down quite a bit since the school flattened; and a lot of the ambulances and police cars had disappeared. For a few minutes, even, Yumi could have sworn that she saw the sun come out. Ulrich smiled at her and replied, "I could really rather go for a rainy day right now. I've had enough heat for the rest of my life."

**O**dd had called Jeremie and Aelita and told them that Natsumi and Ulrich had finally showed up, and their fine. It was a great deal of relief for the both of them; even more Aelita, who found herself very attached to Natsumi. After all, she was the first little girl that Aelita had ever babysat.

**W**hen Ulrich spotted Principal Delmas, he asked what was to happen next. The principal gave him a soft, yet sad face and answered the question in a very monotone like way.

"Jim reported back telling that he had called the nearest bus station. Their sending their buses to pick up you and the rest of the students to take you to hotels for the night."

**U**lrich nodded, "And… Then after tonight?"

"Well I have no choice but to call everyone's parents and tell them to come pick you up. The school cant afford you all to be living in hotels forever," He sighed, "I'm sorry Mr. Stern, but I'm very busy and I have to get going."

**U**lrich nodded as he sighed, and then turned towards his friends and little girl who were standing behind him.

"Maybe there's a way around this." Odd shrugged, trying to save whatever happy mood was left.

"Yea? Like what? Our parents are going to come and split us up…" Ulrich said as he glanced at Yumi, "I live an hour away from here, Lyoko Is pretty much doomed, And what are we going to do about Natsumi? "Mom, dad, this is my daughter.""

"Thanks for that, Mr. Positive," Odd crossed his arms, and rolled his eyes. "look, I know this looks bad, but thinking positive helps, right?"

"Well… I don't see how it can make it worse." Yumi shrugged, looking at Odd.

"See? Even your girlfriend agrees with me!" He laughed. Ulrich gave him the glare of death. Yumi just quietly turned away and tried to pretend like that comment hadn't effected her in the least. But she failed, and blushed a bright pink.

"Um… Well, did Jeremie and Aelita say that they were coming?" She tried to change the conversation, and to her success, it worked and they forgot about the comment.

"Yea their on their way, they said." Odd took his cell out of his pocket, and looked at his dialed calls. "That was… Ten minutes ago."

"Good, so that means they'll be here any minute," Yumi smiled, as she crossed her arms and sat down on the grass, next to Natsumi who was already sitting. Ulrich did the same, and sat next to Yumi. Odd decided that he would rather stand, and looked behind him to see if his two friends were there yet. Alas, they were walking towards the three of them. Odd turned back towards Ulrich and Yumi, and smiled.

"Hey guys, sorry we took so long." Jeremie apologized as he and Aelita walked up.

"No problem, Jeremie." Ulrich saluted the blond boy. Jeremie sat down in the grass along with the others, with his laptop already opened.

"Ulrich, you look so beat and burned up, are you okay?" Aelita chimed in, kneeling in the grass next to Ulrich. Ulrich grinned at her,

"I'm fine-"

"Don't worry too much, Aelita… Yumi's already taken care of the injuries." Odd laughed, holding his sides and dropping down next to Aelita.  
Ulrich was the one to try and brush it off this time, when Yumi was giving Odd the dirty looks. Ulrich really wasn't sure if they were going out or not. Should he still ask her out? This would be the perfect time, wouldn't it? He pushed those thought to the back of his head, and tried to take Odd's advise. Think positive.

"How about you, Natsumi?" Aelita bent down to look at the little girl. She was sitting next to Yumi, on the opposite side of Ulrich. Natsumi smiled at her,

"Yes." She answered, nodding her head. "Daddy took care of me while we were in the school. Right daddy?"

**S**he turned her head to look behind her, and received a nodding response from Ulrich. She smiled at him, and then starred back at Aelita.

"That's great to hear," Aelita grinned at the little one. She straightened her knees and stood up, standing, but looking down at Jeremie's computer to see the screen. "Jeremie, what are you doing, now?"

"I'm still working on contacting the future. It seems like I haven't gotten any closer… I've been working on this for two whole days."

**J**eremie shook his head saying this, his voice frustrated and loud. Aelita simply crossed her arms and gave him a sympathetic look. Narrowing her eyes, she looked down to see Natsumi pulling blades of grass from the ground, and holding them like they were a big bouquet of flowers.

**O**dd, who was watching her do this as well, plucked one of the pretty yellow flowers that was resting next to his hand. He then pulled Natsumi's chocolate brown hair behind her ear, and placed the flower there. After he did this, he smiled brightly at her, and she did the same.

"It's beautiful!" She admired the flower, grinning ear to ear. Odd grinned back, and then looked back at his friends.

"Yumi, do you think you could get your parents to let you come with us?" Ulrich looked hopeless as he asked this question, and Yumi couldn't help but grin at him. Maybe that's what she liked best about him. Whenever he'd ask her something, or simply talk to her, he's look completely hopeless. It made her think that he could actually show his true emotions to her. Not like anyone else where he'd have to act tough.

**S**he turned her head fully to him and gave him a pretty smile, "Don't worry so much," She said.

**U**lrich really didn't get why she'd said that. Of course he was going to worry! This might possibly be the last time he'd ever see her. How was he supposed to just stop caring?

"I'll be with you guys no matter what, okay?" She nodded, and then stood up. She dug her fingers into her pocket for her cell phone, and pulled it out. Flicking it open, Yumi covered the talk piece. "I've just got to make a quick call to my parents." She spoke.

"I'll go with you." He stood up. Again, with the pathetic look. She peeked over her shoulder behind her. She grinned and nodded, and so did he. He then walked to her side, and they walked at the same place to a quiet place not too far away.

**O**dd, Jeremie, Natsumi, and Aelita still stood their ground. Of course, Jeremie was stabbing the keys with his fingers, Aelita watched, Odd dazed off. Natsumi sort of peeked over to see what Jeremie was doing; like maybe she could help somehow. After all, she did sort of feel guilty that he was sleep deprived because of her. Maybe like the way Aelita felt when Jeremie was working on her Anti-Virus.

"Uncle Jer… How long do you think it'll be before you get me back to my time?" She asked, laying down in the grass. She propped her light head up with her palms. Jeremie stopped typing to look at her and grin.

"Don't worry, Natsumi. It'll be soon." He looked at her for one more second, and then back at his computer screen. Natsumi sighed, but jumped a little when a hand fell onto her head, messing her hair up.

"Don't worry, Kiddo. We'll take great care of you until you get home." Odd said. It was incredibly weird that Odd was making his best friend's daughter feel better. He removed his hand from her head, and scooped her onto his lap, incasing her body in his arms. How could he control himself around such a cute face?  
The little girl closed her eyes, and leaned herself against him, letting her head droop onto his shoulder.

"Odd, has anyone ever told you that your incredible with kids?" Aelita asked, tilting her head to the side, and raising a curious eyebrow.

**O**dd blushed and shrugged. "I have been told that I'm incredible with the ladies, though."

**A**elita giggled and rolled her eyes at the purple covered boy. Turning her head, she spotted several buses pulling up to the street curb they were by. A crowd was already beginning to form around them.

"Okay -- To enter the buses, you must have a partner. This partner will be whom you sit next to for the ride, and the person you'll keep an eye on during the time we're at the hotels." Principal Delmas yelled with a loudspeaker. Jim and Mrs. Hertz were on either side of the old man, and they nodded in agreement.

"Jeremie," Aelita turned her head towards the blond. "You'll be my partner, right?" She asked. Jeremie kept his head down so that she wouldn't be able to see the light blush on his cheeks.

"Umm… Mhmm." He nodded quickly, and closed his laptop, being sure not to look up at her. His enemy at this time was giving her eye contact. She smiled at him, and linked her arm with his.

**U**lrich and Yumi were finally walking back towards the others, Yumi putting her phone back into her pocket. There was a smile on both of their faces, so it was obvious that Yumi was able to gain a 'Yes, you can stay with your friends' from her parents. Not only had they said 'yes', but they'd also agreed to pick her up the next day before the others' parent's came.

"That's great!" Jeremie smiled happily when Yumi had told them. "When your parent's come to pick you up tomorrow, do you think that they can take me and Aelita back to the factory?"

"Um, yea. But isn't your father coming tomorrow, Jeremie?" She asked in response.

"No; I'm going to call him tonight and tell him that I'm staying at a friends house for support. I'm going to tell him not to come for another few days or such." He said. He rose to his knee's, and closed his laptop, putting it under his arm while he rose to his feet.

"And… I don't really have anywhere else to go." Aelita shrugged with a glum look on her face.

**Y**umi put her arm around Aelita's shoulders, and smiled. "Well Aelita, you know I'm always here for you. You could even board at my house."

**A**elita smiled. Jeremie took her hand into his, "And you know I'll be here as much as possible, right?"

"And," Odd pointed towards her, "I'll be sure to call and write whenever I see a pencil or phone. You'll talk to me so much you'll get sick of me, princess."

"And you know you'll see me again, Aelita. Between visiting you and Yumi." Ulrich added. Aelita smiled at her protector's. She could almost cry of happiness, but didn't for their sake.

"You guys are the best friends a girl could ever have." Aelita said as she smiled. But their heartwarming group moment was ruined when Mr. Delmas got the loudspeaker back into his grasp:

"The buses are now boarding. Grab your partner, and find a seat now."

**O**dd stood up with Natsumi almost asleep in his arms and he gently passed her to Ulrich.

"Yumi-- You?" Ulrich asked. She grinned at him, and nodded. That was her accepting his way of asking if she'd be his partner.

"Wait, guys!" Odd suddenly was struck with something. "Aelita and Jeremie are partners. Yumi and Ulrich are partners. Little Natsumi is little to the point where she could just sit on Ulrich's lap…"

"Your point?" Ulrich asked.

"My point, is I don't have anyone to sit with. I tell you, I should just start dating Aelita! At least then I'll have someone from this group I could sit with." He crossed his arms, and pouted. Ulrich rolled his eyes, and bounced Natsumi up because she was slipping.

"Odd!" A voice was suddenly called from behind him. His eyes widened at the tone of his name, and turned around slowly, scared of what might be waiting for him. (He was used to turning and getting slapped by a girl)  
But instead of turning into an angry girl, he turned to a slightly irritated Sissi. She had her arms folded, and a foot tapping the ground like she was very impatient. Odd looked at her surprisingly, and lowered his eyebrows,

"What?" He asked, curious.

"Don't think that I need you or anything, because I don't! But… Herb and Nicolas have decided that they would rather sit next to each other…"

**S**issi paused and Odd knew where she was going. He was a little scared to admit it, but he thought that she was about to ask him to be her partner for the bus ride.

"Anyway, I overheard your conversation, and it seems as though me and you are both left seat-less. So I was wondering if you could -Um- Be my partner…" She whispered the last part. It felt so degrading to her.  
Odd grinned slyly at her, and decided to play with her for a little bit.

"What was that? I'm sorry, I seem to have missed that last part?" He said, putting his hand behind his ear like he couldn't hear her. Sissi narrowed her eyes and looked at him angrily.

"Look, normally I wouldn't ask to sit next to something as smelly and scrawny as you, but I really have no other choice! So could you please just make this easy and agree to it, huh?"

_**W**ow_… Odd thought in his head. She really told him. His smile faded while he was being told, but returned once she'd finished. It was hard to explain, but her telling him off like that kind of made his day a _bit_ more fun.

"You do realize that this ride is forty five minutes long, right?" He asked, crossing his arms exactly like she had hers. She nodded to his question.

"And you really don't mind sitting next to someone as good looking and svelte as me?" He grinned. She rolled her eyes, but Odd could have sworn that she smiled a little. "Okay Sissi, I'll be your partner."

**S**he had a blank look on her face; almost emotionless. But once he'd agreed, she smiled. And she looked nice. She nodded In Odd's response, and turned to walk away.

"Are you coming, or what?" She hollered back to Odd, who looked back at his friends.

**H**e gave them a scared face, "If I die between here and the hotel, Ulrich, I want you to have Kiwi."

"I've been meaning to ask, Odd. Where Is Kiwi? I haven't seen him for the last few days." Ulrich said.

"Pfft, Jim spotted him and brought him to the shelter. I told the shelter to just keep him there for a few days, and I'd bring him back. I'll get him before I leave, I wouldn't forget my diggity dog!"

"**Odd**!" Sissi yelled again, waiting for the boy by the bus' entrance. She looked at her watch impatiently and hissed.

"Yea," Odd looked over at Sissi, and then looked back at his friends. "Take good care of Kiwi, Ulrich." He grinned, as he looked back at the angry girl who waited for him by the buses. He stopped at a halt, and swayed his arms in front of her. It was his way of saying, 'Ladies first'  
Yea, acting like that, it surprised him too. But she smiled and walked onto the bus, Odd in a close follow.

**T**he others walked towards the bus, and walked on. Yumi and Ulrich wanted there seat in the back. It wasn't a want, it was a need. The both of them just didn't feel comfortable sitting in the front seat's. Jeremie and Aelita didn't really mind; but just looked for the first seat closest to the others. Sissi and Odd sat in the middle of the bus, but because of the bus' size, they were the farthest away from the rest of the gang.

**U**lrich let Yumi have the window seat, and as careful as he could, put Natsumi on her lap. Yumi let the little one lay down across Yumi's body. Her little leg's swung over one of her arms, and her head rested on the other. Ulrich looked down at the sleeping angel, and couldn't help but smile.

"Are you okay?" Yumi asked. Ulrich had bumped his arm on the seat in front of him, and grinded his teeth in pain. He smiled at Yumi when she asked this, and pretended like nothing had even happened.

"Fine," He said softly, still holding a tight grip on the spot he bumped. "Just still a little burnt up."

**S**he smiled at him weakly, "When we get to the hotel, we should request to Jim that we need some cream for your burns and cuts." Ulrich nodded.  
She nodded back at him, and smiled. Then turned her head to look out the window.

**J**eremie sat in the window seat. He had his leg's up and crossed, his computer propped up on his knee's. "I think I'm almost there, Aelita." He said as she'd sat down next to him.

"That's fantastic news, Jeremie." She cheered. "It looks as though our dark and gloomy day has turned into quite a sunny one." And she wasn't talking about the weather, mostly.

**J**eremie smiled at her and nodded, "That's true." He said. "But tomorrow is going to be pretty hard."

"I really don't think it'll be that bad," Aelita debated. "Ulrich doesn't live that far away from here. And Odd cant stay away from us that long, he'll visit us for sure." She smiled cheerfully. Jeremie smiled too, even though he had some doubt in the back of his head. Even if Odd and Ulrich did visit, who's to say they'd come at the same time to see each other? And more then once a year? But he continued to smile and stayed away from spoiling Aelita's moment. Besides, she looked so pretty when she smiled.

**O**dd sat in the isle seat. He let Sissi have the window, mainly because she wanted it and he was a little afraid that she would chew his arm off if he said no. And that wasn't a joke. She seemed a little tense, and he wasn't about to get himself killed over a seat. Odd glanced over to look out the window, and instead, saw a tear roll down Sissi's cheek. He turned his head away in panic, not letting her know that he saw it.  
His finger's taped the seat frantically, but stopped in fear that the sound may annoy her. He didn't know how to approach this. At first he decided to just forget that he'd even seen it, and let her work on her own problems. What problems could she have, anyway?! She was Sissi Delmas! The most admired, popular, and prettiest girl in school. Prettiest by other people's standards, not his. He'd never admit that he thought she was pretty. Scratch that. he just did.

"Sissi, are you okay?" He asked randomly. He didn't understand why he'd just done that. He thought that maybe he was just trying to change the subject of whether or not she was pretty. Even though that conversation was in his head. Yea, he was officially losing his mind.

**S**issi turned her head towards him, quickly wiping that single tear away with her shoulder. She really didn't know what to say to him. Confused, she raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." She said sternly. "Anyway, why do you want to know?"

**H**e shrugged, "I really don't. I just saw that you were crying, and I thought--"

**S**he slightly gasped, "I was not crying!" She protested. "I was just…"

"Letting little drips of water drip from your eyes? What was I thinking!?"

**S**he smiled a little, "Shut up." She turned away from Odd and looked back out the window.

"You know, Sissi. Our entire school is flat and burnt to a crisp. It's okay to cry about that and not feel embarrassed." He continued to try and make her feel a little better.

"Why do you care?"

**T**hat was a good question; Why did he care? It was true that it was Sissi, the meanest girl to him and his friends; and sometimes Ulrich. But it was also true that she was a human being, and Odd, being who he was, didn't like to see people hurt like that. A possible explanation as to why Odd was so protective of Sissi when Franz Hopper had possessed her that one time to contact Jeremie. Or the time when he'd woken up in the middle of the night to see her standing in his room, scared out of her mind. He'd actually found himself sitting up and talking to her that night. That is, until they'd heard Jim's scream and ran from the room. But that was a different story.

"Because I feel like being nice to you today. My advice to you is to take it. Chances are I wont be nice tomorrow." He waved his finger, like what he was saying was too important.

**S**he looked at him for another minute or two. It felt weird having her look at him like that. It almost felt like she was reading him like a book; page by page. And then she slammed the cover.

"Because everything I ever had is gone!" She suddenly yelled. The bus was already full of talking students, so no one except him probably heard her. "My clothes, My makeup, my accessories. Gone." She cried, but quickly wiped it away. Odd was really nervous now; Should he maybe put his arm around her? No, that would make it worse, she needed someone to talk to, not someone to touch her! He really did need to learn to keep his hands to himself.

"Without my things, Ulrich will never notice me…" She dropped her head, and shook it in pity.

"Look at the bright side, Sis. Ulrich and Yumi are officially dating, so you really don't have a chance anyway."

**T**hat was his lame attempt to make Sissi feel better. It was true, he needed some work. And Sissi's appalled face was proof of that. But the fact of the matter was he tried to make her feel better, and that's all that counted, right? Well, at least he didn't get slapped for it. That meant he was getting better.

**

* * *

**

A/N  
Well I'm sorry this chapter took this long. I really did plan to have it sooner. Like last week sooner.  
I would promise to have another chapter up soon, but I've been known to break those promises. xD  
Anyway, another late night. I actually forced myself to write this. I drank, like, four cans of  
mountain dew. I turned on 'my world' by SR 71, and that alone inspired me.  
So anyway, this chapter had some OddSissi in it. Next chapter will have more. WAIT-- Is that a hint?!  
I'm really not a fan of JeremieAelita, so writting scenes for that couple is really hard for me.  
The only reason I'm making them a couple in this story is because I like Aelita,  
and if she's not with Odd, I don't want her to be alone. (( Is lame. ))

But anyway, I'll really try and have another chapter up by next Friday. My friend has brought it to  
my attention that I've been working on this story for over a year, and that sounds a bit  
pathetic to me. I'm only on chapter 13, after all. That's like a chapter a month!  
_Next Chapter:  
The gang makes it to the hotel, and make sure that they have the same room together. Ulrich and Yumi have some alone time, Jeremie and Aelita take Natsumi to the park, and Odd spends some time with Sissi on what might be considered a date. Could it be swinger Odd has finnaly met his match?!_


	14. Alone Time

**Blast Into The Past  
"Alone Time"  
Chapter- 14**

* * *

After what he'd said, he looked away and tried to pretend like he hadn't said it in the first place. He really wasn't the best person to talk to when things got serious, anyway. But how were her problems serious? The only thing she was worried about was whether or not Ulrich noticed her. It was pretty annoying how she was so in love with his friend. Odd knew Ulrich, and he wasn't that great of a guy. Who was Odd kidding, Ulrich was everything girls wanted!

"Look, I'm sorry I was so blunt before…" He broke the silence. He put his hands on his knees, and put a bit of a grip on them. He did that when he was nervous, mostly. He really did have something to be nervous about; Sissi was vicious.

She looked at him with fuming eyes, "You should be sorry." She said, before slowly turning her head away from him. Odd looked at her for a second after, his shocked eyes relaxed into angry slits. He wasn't going to let her have the last word.

"Hey, you know, maybe I'm not sorry," He said. She grunted and turned her head to look back at him, her eyes darting him like a target. "You're the one who started It." He folded his arms and looked away, sticking his nose in the air. He proved maturity with one second.

"I did not," She debated. "After what you said, I think I deserved some quiet. But you ruin everything, don't you?" She raised an eyebrow, and looked at him like he was something she could skin.

"I was just trying to be nice. But I understand that you don't know what it means, since you never are." He grinned to himself, satisfied with his reply.

"Oh, really? And how would you know that I'm never nice? It's not like you've taken the time to know me." She looked down at the ground like it was more important. "You and your friends just treat me like I have nothing important to say. Like I cant help, ever. You have no idea what it feels like. To know that people think you just screw everything up."

Odd could almost witness the tears in her eyes, and suddenly his grin faded and he didn't feel so joyful anymore. He hadn't meant to hurt her. They treated each other like this all of the time; How have things changed? And he understood what she was saying. That was the worst part. He knew to people he was just the funny guy, only there for some comedic relief. Even though he could be more, he just felt no one wanted to see it.

"Why don't you just leave me alone, Odd."

She held herself like it was freezing. Her head was halfway turned towards the window. And Odd literally felt like crap.

-

Time had sure passed, and they'd been told that they were nearly to the hotels. Odd found himself thinking about her again. Okay, maybe it was a little true that he hadn't taken time to get to know her. Maybe it was all the way true. But it wasn't like she'd made it easy! She was always pulling a trick on them, or telling him off. How about the constant hours of her following Ulrich, or picking on Aelita? He'd always just assumed that she wasn't worth the time, and most of the time she'd prove him right with an insult… But she'd made everything different this time. Why was she like this? Maybe because all of her stuff was gone. She had said that she was sad over that earlier. Maybe he should start thinking before talking. It would sure make things easier.

"I'm sorry," He blurted out. He looked at her like pathetic, and she turned to him with a surprised face. "I was a jerk." He admitted.

"Yea." She nodded, with a smile. "You were a pretty big jerk." She said.

Yea, her saying that did irritate him to a point where he wanted to twitch, but instead he smiled back.

"Yea…" He agreed. He looked away and decided that if he didn't say anything back, he wouldn't have to apologize again.

"I guess I'm sorry too," She finally said. "I know you're a bit slow, so I shouldn't have been so harsh on you."

Odd almost twitched, but stopped himself in fear that she would get mad and kill him. And he wasn't joking. So he took it. It was the 'smart' thing to do, right? …

"Thanks."

"Yea." She pushed a fallen lock of hair behind her ear, and then started to turn back towards the window. She just didn't want to continue the conversation because she'd already degraded herself enough to sit next to him. Continuing this 'sorry' fest would just make things worse.

"…Sissi," He said without thinking. "I know your upset about losing your things… I've been saving up some money, and… I'll buy you a few things to make up for what I said. And, Maybe I'll get to know you a little better."

Her eyebrow's raised and she felt her heart increase in heartbeat. Did he really just offer his afternoon with her? Had he really just offered to buy her things because she felt bad? Maybe Odd wasn't such an Oddball after all. Unless, this was some sort of joke…

"What are you trying to pull?" She lowered just one eyebrow. Her face sort have scared Odd to the point where he wanted to crawl under the seat and die. He'd actually considered doing that.

"Nothing. Honest, Sissi. I'm just trying to be nice for once. Remember what I said earlier? I'm not nice everyday, so when it comes around, you should take it." He winked, and she looked at him surprised. He sure wasn't acting like himself, that was for sure. But if it got her free stuff, she was willing to do it.

"But what would you get out of it?" She asked.

"Who knows," He shrugged. He looked away with a blank face, and looked back at her with what seemed like a sideways smile. "Maybe a new friend."

-

Odd woke up to the brakes of the bus scratching. Opening his eyes, he looked down to the pressure that was on his chest. Frightfully, he found Sissi asleep on it. He tried his best not to panic. But he wasn't too sure what he should do; If he pushed her off, she could wake up and cream him for pushing her. But if he left her here, and she woke up, she would cream him for being a pervert. He looked to his left, and then rushed his head to the right.

Suddenly he felt a vibrate in his pocket, and that made him jump a little. Rolling his eyes at his own stupidity, Odd reached down his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. It was blinking a purple light; Meaning he'd just received a text message. Opening it, he found that it was Ulrich who had sent it.

"Having fun with Sissi? We're here, so meet me outside the bus. -U"

Odd put the phone back into his pocket, and looked back down at Sissi. What had he gotten himself into? He didn't know how to handle this situation, how is he supposed to handle an entire night with her? The girl who really didn't like him breathing around her… Or at all.

"Ugh…" He heard her mumble. He shifted his eyes to look down, and saw her looking up. They were exceptionally close at this time, and their eyes stared directly into each other. It was then he felt fear. He had to spit out a, 'I'm sorry' as quick as he could.

"Oh-! I'm-"

"-Sorry," She cut him off, pushing herself off of him. She rubbed her eyes, and glanced out the window. Seeing the bus pulled up against a curb, she realized that they were already at the hotel. "I guess I was more tired then I thought I was."

"Uh, Um…" He rubbed the back of his neck, "… It's no problem." He grinned nervously. She turned her head to look at him, and then she smiled at him, and even laughed.

"You look like an idiot." She smiled at his nervous face. "Let's get out of here."

The bus left from back to front, so Ulrich and Yumi were one of the first people that exited the bus. Yumi held sleeping Natsumi tightly in her arms, and Ulrich stood by her side looking around for their friends. They were expecting Jeremie and Aelita to come out before Odd.

"Yumi!" Aelita spotted her Japanese friend. Quickly, she grabbed Jeremie by the hand, and pulled him behind her as she made her way towards their friends. As the pair walked up to the other, they smiled.

"They said to wait out here until further notice," Ulrich said taking his phone back out from his pocket. He hadn't heard anything from Odd, and he was getting a little nervous. He thought Odd was joking about Sissi killing him, but maybe not. "Hopefully we can pick who we room with. That way we can all be together."

"All of us?" Yumi looked at him, "There's no way their going to dorm boys and girls in the same room."

"Delmas is really busy, though…" Jeremie pondered. "There's a slight chance we might actually get away with it."

Aelita nodded, and then looked at Ulrich. "Have you heard anything from Odd?"

Ulrich looked up from the screen on his phone, and looked at Aelita. "Nothing yet. Sissi might have clobbered him or something." He let out a light laugh.

"Ulrich," Yumi called for his attention, and he turned his head towards her, "Do your burns still hurt? If they do I'll get Jim and tell him to pick something up for them."

"No, no. They'll heal on their own. Don't worry about me, Yumi." He smiled at her. She shot him a face that read, 'Why do you have to act so tough?' But it wasn't long until that face turned into a smile, and she nodded.

"Attention!" Jim had the loudspeaker this time. He held it back up to his mouth, "I want all of you to pair up in a group, and wait at the desk for your room number. When you receive your key, you need to get to that room, and stay put."

Ulrich groaned and turned his phone off, "I don't know where Odd is, but hopefully he'll catch up to us. Let's get in that line, we want to get to our room as quick as possible."

Jeremie and Aelita nodded in agreement. Ulrich and Yumi were in the lead of the crowd, and had to push their way through. Yumi held Natsumi close to her, and tried to walk as smoothly as possible, so she wouldn't wake up. Surprisingly, Ulrich took her hand and pulled her with him. It wasn't like him to make a move like that. She didn't say anything. Instead, she held his hand back, Squeezing it with a smile. Once they were inside of the hotel, Yumi couldn't help but realize that it was a beautiful hotel. The walls were a light pink, and the floor's were white. There were statue's in the corners, though a few had vases filled with red and white roses.

She walked to the front desk with Ulrich, and let him do all of the talking. He seemed to know what he was doing, so she just stayed silent. Ulrich told him that their were five of them staying in the same room, and gave him their names. Then the man nodded in Ulrich's direction, and handed him a gold key. Ulrich held it in his palm, and once again took her hand to pull her away from the lobby, and outside of the hotel. They had to walk up the outside stairs onto their balcony to reach their room. The stairs were only fifteen stairs up. They were a pretty white, and they lead to a dark room. Ulrich opened the door, and let her walk in first. He flipped the light switch, and the room suddenly filled up with light.  
The room was plain, but still very pretty. Their were two queen sized beds. One was next to the window to look outside, and the other was next to the bathroom. Their was a nightstand between them with a beautiful golden lamp laying on it, a remote for the TV, a phone, and a list of channels. Yumi walked over to the bed by the window, and gently laid Natsumi down. Her head laid on the pillow, and Yumi was careful not to wake her, as she pulled the blankets out and then over her. She tucked in the corners, to be sure that she would stay snug and warm.

"This room is very lovely!" Aelita commented. She spun in circles, and Jeremie smiled at her as he sat down on the bed that wasn't being occupied by Natsumi.

"So who gets what bed?" Jeremie asked.

Yumi lifted her head from looking down at Natsumi, and stared straight at Jeremie's direction. "Well, I'm sleeping with Natsumi."

"…Me too." Ulrich spoke. All three of them turned to look at him. He suddenly felt like running away. He didn't mean for it to sound like he was a pervert or anything, it just came out that way. He shrugged, "I don't know, I am the dad. I… Thought that I should."

"You should," Yumi smiled at him, as a light blush showed up on her cheeks. She shook her head, and looked back at Jeremie and Aelita, "That means that you two can have that bed."

"What about Odd?" Aelita asked, sitting next to Jeremie on the bed that was now theirs.

"Floor." They all said in unison, laughing a little after.

---

Odd took his cell out from his pocket, and found four missed calls. Looking through them, he saw that they were all from Ulrich. He looked up from his phone to look at the girl sitting next to him. They were on a large cement bridge. It was high above water, with a three bared railing keeping them from falling off. They were sitting, Odd had his legs dangling over the edge, his arms crossed on the bottom bar and his head laying on his tangled arms.

"Maybe we should get back," Odd said. He was holding a chocolate ice-cream cone. "It has been a couple hours. Your father is going to get worried and kill me."

The girl next to him shook his head, giggling softly, but enough to almost spit the strawberry ice-cream that she had just taken a bite of. She was holding a cup of Strawberry Ice cream. Three scoops, with sprinkles and Oreo's crumpled over the top.

"He's too busy to notice," She smiled at him. "Besides, we haven't even gone shopping yet."

He nodded at her, and then went back to eating the cone. The ice-cream was gone now.

"You want to go do that then?" He asked her, while finishing the food in his hand. He brushed the crumbs off his hands by swiping them, and then rose to his knees. The girl nodded. She had finished her Ice-cream, and dropped the empty cup the ice-cream was in off of the bridge, watching as it fell into the water.

"You shouldn't litter." Odd grinned as he went all the way up to his feet. She went up to hers two, and then looked over the railing to see where the cup had landed.

"Don't get all eco-friendly on me. You should look at it like I'm feeding the fish." She smiled, and walked passed him towards the curb so she could call a cab to take them to the shopping mall. Odd watched her walk away. He looked back over the railing to see the cup float down stream, and he looked back at her.

"Come on, Odd!" She yelled for him. The cap had already pulled over, and was waiting for them to get in.

He shook his head and smiled, "Your one crazy girl, Sissi."

---

"It was nice of Jeremie and Aelita to take Natsumi to the park. She's going to be hyper since she slept for a long time." Yumi said, as she sat Indian style on the bed. Ulrich was in the bathroom brushing his teeth with the free tooth brush the hotel gave out. The door was open so he could still hear Yumi talk.

"Yea it is nice," Ulrich said, his voice a little muffled from the amount of toothpaste in his mouth. "I'm surprised Jeremie even had the guts to leave. Usually he's all crazy about following the rules." He spit it out.

"Aelita made him do it," Yumi laughed. She was doing the cat's cradle with a piece of black string she had found in her pocket. "What Aelita says goes."

"You can say that again." Ulrich walked out of the bathroom, and sat on the bed. He laid down on his side, and laid his head on the pillow with his eyes closed.

"Excuse me, but are you going to sleep?" Yumi turned so that her stomach was facing the bed, but she hovered slightly above it thanks to her elbow's holding her up.

"I thought so." He said, opening his eyes back up to look at her.

"Oh… I thought we could talk?"

Ulrich just somehow knew that this was going to be an awkward conversation. He moved his body so that he was on his back, his arms behind his head.

"Talk." He simply said.

Yumi smiled at him, "Well what do you want to talk about?"

Ulrich turned his head to look at her, and wrinkled his eyebrows.

"You're the one that wanted to talk. Didn't you have a topic in mind?"

"Well… Okay," She said, sitting back up an in Indian style once more. "Doesn't it feel weird?"

"Weird?"

"I mean, since Natsumi got here, It's almost like me and you are actually married with a kid! Doesn't it feel that way to you?"

He turned his head back away from her and towards the ceiling.

"Yea, it does feel weird," Said Ulrich, "When me and Natsumi were in that school, It was like protecting her with my life. She was the most important thing at that time."

"I felt the same way! I mean, I was really worried about you two…" She blushed, "But Natsumi was just so fragile in there, I was so scared you wouldn't make it in time."

"Well I did." He smiled an achieving smile. Suddenly he moved sharply, groaning, and almost rolled off the bed, had it not been for Yumi grabbing his wrist and pulling him back onto it.

"What was that?" She asked, looking down at him with a raised brow.

"Heh… My arm hurt a little. It was like a spasm." He grabbed his arm with his other one, and sat up on the bed. Yumi stood up off of it, and walked towards the bathroom.

"Hold on, maybe they have some kind of cream in here," She said. Ulrich stood up off from the bed, and walked in the bathroom with her. He sat on the edge of the shower/tub, and watched her dig through the cabinet above the sink. He assumed she found something, because she took a tube of cream out, and kneeled before him.

"Give me your arm," She said. He did what he was told, and showed her the burns on his forearm. She opened the tube of cream, and dug two of her fingers into it. She made sure those fingers had enough of the white cream on them to help his burn. She touched his skin, and Ulrich watched her do it. "It's probably cold…"

"It is." He shivered lightly.

"Does this hurt?" She asked, looking up at him. He shook his head.

"Not at all." He smiled at her. Once the white cream wasn't visible anymore, she closed the tube and stood up off her knees, and laid it on the sink.

"Does it feel better?" She asked. She opened the cabinet door, and reached up to put the cream back onto the shelve. Ulrich stood up from the side of the tub, and stood behind her. Call it hormones, but he felt like making a move.

He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He felt her stiffen a little when he did that, and he almost considered stopping. He would have if she wouldn't of turned her head to look at him. She had a smile on her face, and it made him glad that he'd done it. She turned around and pressed her chest against his, and wrapped her arms around his neck. At first she just laid her head on his shoulder, and he began to rock back and forth, moving her with him like they were dancing.

Yumi lifted her head from his shoulder to look in his eyes, and looked at them as deep as she could. It sort of made Ulrich shiver, but she pressed her lips against his. She moved her arms that were around his neck, and put them on his shoulders. She pushed him towards the bed, shoving him down onto it. He took her down with him, and she fell on top. During this, she didn't break their kiss and really didn't intend to.

---

"Do you like this?" Sissi stepped out of the dressing room. Odd was sitting on one of the benches outside, telling her what he thought of the outfit. She was wearing a red skirt, with a black top that had the sleeves cut off of them.

"I don't like it." He shook his head. She shot him a glare, and then walked back into the dressing room, slamming the door shut behind her. "Sorry." He yelled loud enough for her to hear.

"Well sorry you don't like any of the outfits I picked out." She put the outfit back onto the hanger, and put it on a hook on the back of the door.

"Put on the outfit that I picked out."

She looked down to the floor, at the one that Odd had given to her. She really hadn't intended to try that one on. Odd had no fashion sense whatsoever. She picked up from the floor, and shrugged.

"I'm trying it on, Odd…" She snorted, "But don't get your smelly little hopes up."

It didn't take long before the door to the dressing room opened up, and Sissi walked out with a pose. The outfit that Odd picked out was a pair of maroon pants; It had a chain hanging down, and they were a cheap kind of leather. The top was a sleeve cut off black shirt, that had a heart that was white, and made of glitter on the chest area. She tied her hair back into a pony tail, and she had two strands falling down her face like she usually had.

Odd quit slouching and sat up, with a surprised look on his face. His eyes looked like they were on the verge of popping out, and his mouth could almost touch the ground. He looked her up and down, and eventually started nodding.

"I-I… I…" He couldn't comprehend how beautiful she looked at that moment. She laughed softly, and spun around in a circle,

"So you like it?" She asked. Odd slowly nodded, his eyes still wide open. Snapping himself out of it, he shook his head and looked away from her, a light blush on his cheeks. Nervous beads of sweat slid down his face.

"Uh- It's N-Nice…" He gulped, "Is… that what you want?"

She giggled and walked back into the dressing room.

"Well if it's good enough to make you drool, then I think I should."

"I didn't drool!" He yelled, standing up on his two feet. Everyone else that was sitting in the dressing room turned to look at him, and he just ignored them.

"Right," She said. She picked up her clothes, and put them in a shopping bag. "Pay for this and let's go."

"Your wearing them out of the store?"

"Yep." She nodded, flinging the bag that contained her old clothes over her shoulder. She walked out of the dressing room, and Odd sunk his head into his shoulders.

"How am I supposed to pay for it if your wearing it?" He chased behind her. She was in the makeup isle now, looking up and down the rows.

"I still have the tags on it, stupid." She said, reaching up and taking a bottle of pink nail polish. She turned it over and examined it, and Odd just watched.

"How much stuff do you plan on me buying you?" He crossed his arms. She put the nail polish back and took a different shade.

"How much do you have?" She gave him a smirk.

"That's not even funny." He said, turning away from her. Sissi took the nail polish, and put it into her bag. She then walked passed Odd to walk around the store. Odd ran up to walk by her side, and then looked towards her.

"Now what are we going to get?"

"Shoes."

Odd slapped his forehead, "…You have shoes."

"I need more shoes."

Odd looked back at her, and then shoved his hands back into his pockets. "I don't believe this. I offer to spend money on you, and you want to spend it on something you don't even need."

"I said, 'I need more shoes.' Notice I said, 'need.'" She said, looking up and down the isles. "Don't you want me to look pretty?" She suddenly asked, turning her head to look at him.

"Your already- Never mind."

She looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. "No… What were you going to say?"

"Nothing."

She walked in front oh him, and crossed her arms. "You were going to say something. Out with it!" She yelled.

He looked around him, "Do you really have to scream."

"Tell me."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know!"

"Fine," He put his head down and looked at the ground. Dozens of people walked passed the two, and Odd felt a light blush on his cheeks. "I was going to say… Your already pretty…"

Sissi's eyes widened, and she had to cover her mouth so she wouldn't scream. There really was no reason to get so excited over this, but it was just so surprising to hear him say that.

"You think I'm pretty?"

He sighed, "Yea… I do."

"… I don't believe this!" Her eyes sparkled.

"What?" He shrugged, taking his hands out of his pockets and throwing them in the air. "I think Sissi Delmas is beautiful!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs suddenly. The people that were roaming the store suddenly stopped to look at Odd and Sissi.

Sissi stood frozen for a moment, but then jumped back to her senses. She grabbed Odd by the wrist, and pulled him into an empty isle that was full of stuffed animals and other kid toys. She let go of his wrist when she knew they were alone, and then she laughed in his face.

"I cant believe you just did that," She laughed. She even held her side because she was laughing so hard. "That was the best thing that has ever happened to me!"

Odd smiled at her, "Glad you had fun. Now let's go, okay?"

Before Odd could take a step, Sissi leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek. She then pulled away and turned, walking away from him.

"What was that for?" He called afterwards. He laid his hand on the spot that she had kissed, and felt that it was burning with blush.

"For saying that I was beautiful." She turned her head to shoot him a smile, and she turned the corner. He couldn't see her anymore now. He turned his head to look at the stuffed bears next to him. Sissi was acting like a totally different person. She was being nice, laughing, smiling, and she just gave him a kiss. It was on the cheek, but it was still worth something. He was actually starting to think that he wanted it to be worth something. He shuddered at the thought of getting a crush on Sissi, and grabbed one of the stuffed bears.

---

He watched every move she made. She ran faster then Natsumi, yet she slowed down in speed so the little one could catch up and feel happy. And that made Aelita happy. He watched Natsumi run off towards the swings, and he kept his eyes on Aelita as she walked back towards him.

"This is so much fun, Jeremie." She sat down next to him. She had a big smile on her face, and she watched Natsumi dive onto the swing.

"It is," He looked at her. "Your really great with Natsumi, you know that?"

Her cheeks turned rosy, and she smiled.

"She's such a cutie," She laughed. "Yumi and Ulrich are very lucky."

Jeremie smiled and nodded.

"Do you want to have kids, Jeremie?" She asked. Jeremie turned bright red, and his glasses slid down his nose, hitting the bench. Aelita picked them up for him, and put them back where they were supposed to be.

"W-What is that supposed to mean?" He twiddled his thumbs and looked away from her.

"I didn't mean now," She laughed. "I meant when your older. You want children, right?"

"Of course I do…" He looked down. "I've always wanted kids. I'm just not very good with them."

Aelita giggled, "You'll get better. Practice with Natsumi a little."

"I suppose…" He looked back at the little girl and smiled. She was sitting on the swing, and she pumped her legs to get higher.

"You just need to learn how to spend more time with them then the computer."

"Yea…" He nodded, and then looked back at her. "Wait… Are we still talking about kids?"

Aelita shook her head, "… I'd like to spend more time with you, Jeremie. I hate being second…"

"Your not second," Jeremie took her hand into his. "Aelita believe me, your not."

"Then what am I?"

"You mean the world to me! … I-I mean… Your first…"

With burning cheeks, Aelita leaned her body against Jeremie's shoulder. She snuggled close to him, and they both kept an eye on Natsumi.

"Thanks, Jeremie."

---

Jeremie and Aelita had gotten back to the hotel a half hour later. They both laid on the bed, and fell asleep. They laid back to back, but hand in hand.

Ulrich and Yumi laid facing each other, but Natsumi was between them. Surprisingly, she'd fallen asleep right when they got their. Ulrich and Yumi both had an arm around her.

Odd walked Sissi back to the room Principal Delmas was sleeping in. Before she walked in, she turned back towards Odd. He had his hands behind his back, and he rocked nervously.

"Thank you, Odd…" She said. "I had a lot of fun."

He smiled at the ground, "Yea. Me too."

In her arms, she held the stuffed bear he had gotten for her. It was so fluffy, she held it close.

"Come here," She said. It caught him off guard, so he stood his ground and raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Ugh, Just do it." Sissi rolled her eyes. He did as he was told and walked towards her. "I wanted to say thanks, because… You actually spent time with me. It felt good." She smiled.

"I'm glad." He stared at her.

"And… Thanks for calling me beautiful."

"Well, You already thanked me for that." He blushed.

"But, I haven't thanked you for the goodnight kiss."

He squinted his eyes in confusion, "But… I didn't-"

Sissi pressed her lips tightly against his, and placed her hands on both of his cheeks to deepen the kiss. Odd's eyes dove open, an he wasn't too sure if he wanted to continue this or not. This was Sissi, after all. The girl that he was sworn to hate. The girl that followed his best friend around like a sick puppy.

She let go of him, and stepped away from him. He smiled at her, and rubbed his lips with a finger. "You… Got lip gloss on me."

She giggled and opened the door, "Goodnight, Oddball."

"Yea… Goodnight."

---  
A/N  
**I am so incredibly sorry for the long wait for an update!! I tried for a long time to get some  
inspiration, but it just wouldn't come. But then it just suddenly came. xD  
I dont really know what to think of this chapter. I like it because it changes the story a bit. It shows  
that the kids are a little more mature, and that they aren't as shy as before. Plus this chapter is really just a filler, so it dosn't matter.  
But at the same time, I dont like it for those reasons. I just dont think I really did a good job.  
Next chapter might not take so long since I'm on winter break.  
Hopefully I'll get it up within the next few days.  
Credit goes to the people who sent me PM's telling me to update. I seriously love those.  
I think they give me inspiration, and get me to move a little better.  
Anyway, I like the OddSissi-ness. I tried so hard not to get them out of personality, but  
I think I made Sissi a tad too nice.  
Well this chapter is too long the way it is, I'll cut the author's note here. Smile**

**_Next Chapter:  
_Parents begin to arrive to pick up their kids, and Ulrich has to say goodbye to Yumi and bid good luck to Natsumi and wish them luck. But thanks to Odd and his brilliant ideas, Ulrich might not have to go after all. Though, there's still danger lurking in the future for a certain purple-loving-boy. Xana has woken up.  
**


	15. Never Say Goodbye

**B**last** I**nto** T**he **P**ast.  
Chapter 15:  
Never Say Goodbye.

* * *

**W**aking up to a new scent, a new room, and a new not so comfy mattress, Yumi moved her hands up to her face and held her fingers over her eyes. The sun was pouring through the windows, and forcing her to wake up. She heard a light laugh coming from next to her but in front of her face. Removing her hands from her eyelids, she saw Ulrich's dark brown eyes staring straight for her.

"And your laughing at…?" She asked.

"You covering your eyes from the sun." He laughed a little again. He couldn't move very much because Natsumi was resting on his arm.  
Yumi turned to face the ceiling. Her hands laid on her chest. She looked deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him.

"About how long I'm going to have to wait until I can move my arm again…" He noted Natsumi laying snuggled on his arm.

Yumi laughed slightly, "My guess is a while."

"Yea, probably."

She sighed, and then covered her face with her left hand. "When's your dad coming to pick you up?"

"I'm supposed to call him at noon," He lifted his head to see the clock on the nightstand next to their bed. "Which is in an hour. It'll take him an hour to get here, so probably like 1:00... I'll be back, Yumi."

"I see." She slowly nodded, her hand uncovering her tired looking face. She sighed deeply, "I just wish you weren't leaving."

"Me two…"

The both of them laid still for a moment, and then it just got awkward. He gently lifted Natsumi from his arm, took it out from under her, and laid her back down on the pillow. He swung his legs off the bed, stood up, and stretched. He pulled the blanket up to Natsumi's chin, and then turned and walked towards the bathroom.

"I've got to take a shower…" He said, lazily. He took one last glance at Yumi before shutting the door, and leaning his back against it. He looked ahead of him and saw his reflection in the mirror that was hanging above the cabinet sink. His face looked tired and worn out, but mostly sad and depressed.  
These were the people he grew to care about. The home that he's grown to love. And Yumi… He didn't want to go home where his father treated him like dirt. He sighed let his head sink into his shoulders.

Yumi sighed and sat up from the bed. She rubbed her eyes tiredly, and then stood up. Her mind was so blank. Ulrich and Odd were leaving in a few hours, and there was nothing she could do about it. She took a step, and then tripped and almost fell face first into the floor, had it not been for her quick reflexes kicking in, allowing her to throw both of her hands out, and a knee, to support herself as she fell. Once she was on her hands and knees on the floor, she turned her head to look at what had tripped her. There was Odd sitting up with an amused face.

"I'm going to hurt you for that." Yumi smirked back at him, and she turned towards him fully.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It wasn't my fault though. You didn't look to see where you were going," He smiled and then shrugged, "When I got back last night there was no beds left so I took the floor. By the way, thanks for leaving me some pillow's and blankets."

She smiled and stood up from the floor. It was true, they hadn't spared any pillows or whatnot for Odd last night. But that was punishment for not calling them to know where he was. Speaking of that, where had he been last night?

"Where were you? You got home late last night." She asked.

"I… Had stuff to do."

She raised a brow at him and folded her arms, "Oh?"

"Heh, I… Had a date, I guess you can call it…"

She still wasn't giving up. He sighed and looked at the ground.

"… The date was with Sissi."

Before Yumi could open her mouth to yell something they would both regret, Odd jumped to his feet and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Don't say anything!" He yelled in a whisper. "I know she isn't our friend, but she felt really bad last night and I tried to make her feel better. It's not like I like her or anything." He took his palm off of her mouth.

"Sissi? You went out with-" He covered her mouth again.

"Jeez, your worse then Ulrich! You know that?"

Muffled words came from her mouth, and she didn't look to happy about that comment. She moved his hand from her mouth.

"I thought you hated her."

"I do." He shook his head, "Well… Maybe I don't hate her… But, I don't like her… Does that make any sense?"

"Have you ever made sense?"

"Funny." He fake laughed. She laughed and then turned away to walk towards the window.

"So when are you leaving?" She asked, staring towards the bright sun. Odd shrugged as he looked at the ground. She could see his reflection shrugging in the window, so she nodded.

"Ulrich has two hours."

"He'll be back." Odd said in reassurance as he lifted his head to look at her.

"Yea," She sighed. "That's what he said two."

---

Ulrich walked out of the bathroom shirtless, with a towel thrown over his shoulder. He looked at Jeremie and Aelita's bed and saw that they were gone. He looked at his bed and saw that Natsumi wasn't there, and neither was Yumi. And Odd was no longer laying on the floor. Where had they all gone? They wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, would they? He then saw that the front door was cracked slightly, allowing some warm air to blow in. It was really humid outside. He opened the door to stand on the balcony, an saw that Yumi was leaning over the railing.

"Oh,…OH." She turned to see him shirtless. She blushed after she'd looked him up and down, and then turned back away and over the railing. Ulrich walked beside her, and he two leaned over the railing.

"It's 85 degree's out here," She said softly. He turned his head towards her. "I watched the weather channel while you were in the shower."

He nodded, and then looked away again. "So where is everyone else?"

"Downstairs for breakfast. The school offered to pay for it because of everything we went through and everything we lost. I told them that I would wait until you got out."

"Thanks." He told her.

"You need to call your dad, two. It's noon."

He nodded, and then turned to walk into the room. Yumi sighed and slowly let her head fall onto her fists that rested folded on the railing.

---

It was an 'all you can eat' kind of thing. You could fill up your plates as much as you wanted, eat it, and then go back up for more. And the best part was that it was free. Odd took major advantage of this, and filled up his plate as much as he could. He sat in a booth with Jeremie and Aelita. Of course they sat next to each other, and Odd sat across from them. Natsumi sat next to him. She really didn't eat that much since she was so little, so Odd took this opportunity to eat what she didn't.

"I hope Ulrich hurry's, he doesn't have much time left." Aelita looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall not too far from where they were sitting.

"Yea," Odd stuffed a grilled cheese sandwich into his mouth. "He has to call his dad though. So he's probably having the worst moment of his life."

"Do you have to call your parents, Odd?" Jeremie asked, poking at the food on his plate.

"It's Parent. I only have one."

"Really? Odd, You never talk about your parents." Aelita said, curious.

"Parent. And it's because she isn't very interesting." It was clear that he wanted to change the subject.

"She? So you only have a mom. If you don't mind me asking, what about your father?"

Odd cleared his throat, and sunk into his chair. One hand held his heat up like he'd suddenly gotten very tired, and the other hand held his fork, which poked at his food. He acted like he wasn't hungry anymore, which was very weird for him.

"He…" He cleared his throat again, "Look, it doesn't matter."

Aelita's eyes widened in defeat. And then they softened.

"I'm sorry." She said. He looked up at her, looked for a moment, and then sighed.

"Don't be… He died."

"I'm really sorry, Odd."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jeremie asked, dropping his fork. It made a loud clank, and Natsumi jumped to the sound.

"Do you really need to know everything about me?" He slammed his hand onto the table. He hadn't meant two, but it made a loud sound and all three of the people sitting at the booth jolted. "Let's change the subject."

Everyone stayed quiet for a few moments. Eventually Odd stood up and walked out from the restaurant. Natsumi stood up from her seat as well, and followed him outside.  
Once she had opened the door, the sun blazed into her eyes and she held her hands palm out in front of her face to shield herself and look to find him. Straight ahead, he sat on a curb. His legs hung onto the street, and his hands held his fallen head. She walked up slowly, with her hands folded together in front of her face.

"Are you okay, Uncle Odd?"

"Fine kiddo," He turned his head and out of his hands to look at her, "What are you doing out here?"

"Talking to you. I wanted to see why you were so upset."

He smiled at her, "I'm not upset. I just get uncomfortable when I talk about my family."

"How come?" She tilted her head to the side curiously. He lifted his heads fully from his palms.

"…Because my family isn't really together anymore." He was now hugging his knees, and Natsumi copied this action.

"Not together…? My daddy says that a family will always be together. Even if one of the member's die."

"Do… You really think that?" He asked, tightening his grip around his limbs. It startled him that she could be this smart and wise about family.

"It's what I've been brought up to believe. And I do; With all of my heart." She reached over her lap to grab one of his hands, and put it up to his chest. Where on the other side of his palm, his heart beat.

"Your father isn't far from you… Just as long as your heart is still beating."

She smiled, her cheeks were rosy and her hands were warm against Odd's. Mainly because his felt almost frozen. He was shocked at how deep she was. She'd basically said something that someone older then he would say. He smiled back at her, and then peeled their hands off from his chest, and held her hand tightly like a possession.

"Thanks, kid." He kneeled, and stiffened straight to his feet, pulling her up with him by tugging on her hands. He lifted her up off from the ground, and scooped her up in his own grasp. "Now let's go eat."

---

Yumi finished tying the knot in Ulrich's sling. She pulled it tight, and let go of the knot behind his neck.

"Fractures take a long time to heal. You probably would have been better off breaking it completely." She told him, moving from behind him to step in front of him with crossed arms. Ulrich kept his eyes on her, watching the moves she made and the faces she made while moving. Time had passed, and now they've all eaten, and were standing outside waiting for Ulrich's parents to come pick him up. Aelita, and Jeremie were sitting on a bench that was close to the curb. Odd was sitting on the end, and Natsumi was sitting on his lap keeping a close watch on the streets. They had made it a job for her to watch for her grandparents' car and tell them when she saw it. Ulrich stood next to it, and Yumi stood next to him.

All of his possessions had burned up in the fire, so he had nothing to carry. He dug his hands into his pockets like usual, and sighed deeply.

"So… I guess I'm leaving." He looked down, and then back at Yumi. She rolled her eyes to look up at the sky.

"Yea…" She tightened her grip on her crossed arms, and held herself like she was freezing.

"Well it was fun guys, right? I mean… We almost killed each other a few times, but we had a few laughs?" Odd said, as he leaned back on the bench. A cab was coming to pick him up and take him home, and he wasn't too excited about it. His eyes almost swelled with tears a few times as they all sat in practical silence.

"Loads of fun," Ulrich smiled at him. "If I had my way I would stay here forever… With you guys."

"We'd all like for you to stay," Aelita said as she ran her hands threw her short pink hair. Her knee's were pressed up against her chest, and she had one arm swung around them to hold. "And you two, Odd."

"So have you said goodbye to Sissi yet, Odd?" Yumi snickered.

"I'm trying to avoid her, actually. Kissing her last night was just way to weird for me." He shook his head.

"I bet you liked it," Ulrich laughed. Yumi had filled him in, while Odd had filled Jeremie and Aelita in during breakfast. "I bet you have a crush on her now."

Odd shrugged, "On Sissi? I could do much better." He grinned and shook his head.

"Besides, she's too heartbroken about you leaving, anyway. Right Ulrich?"

Ulrich's back stiffened and he shivered. "I'm surprised she hasn't come to say goodbye or anything."

The wind blew and suddenly silence fell upon them again. How would they all live apart? How could they not be together anymore? They were like family…

"Here comes the car!" Natsumi suddenly shouted, Standing up and pointing towards the car that was inching closer. Ulrich gulped and dug his hands deeper into his pockets.

"I guess…-"

"Ulrich, don't go!" Odd stood up suddenly. Ulrich jumped to his reaction, and he just stared at him. "We can just get out of here! All of us! Just a few more nights… Just until Natsumi gets home."

Ulrich shook his head, "No." He said. "My father wouldn't go for it. He'd kill me if I ditched him here and now."

"My mom will two, but I want to do this. We'll be abandoning Natsumi and leaving a mission un-finished." Odd said quickly. "We'll all stay at the factory, we'll all live on the money in our pockets, and we'll be together!"

The car pulled up to the curb next to him and Ulrich could see his father sitting in the drivers seat through the slightly tinted window. He shook his head.

"That's crazy, Odd…" He said. "I have to go."

He turned around, and wrapped his arms tightly around Yumi. One slung under her arm and up her back, and the other around her waist. He held on so tight, Yumi could barely take a breath. Not that she needed to, she was basically breathless the way it was.  
He took in shallow breaths as he hugged her. It felt like he was in the burning building again; It felt like smoke was filling into his lungs and he couldn't breath anymore.

"Ulrich, get in here!" Ulrich's dad yelled. He honked the horn again. Ulrich could have cried, but he forced his arms off of Yumi. He pulled away and looked her in the eyes, wishing that he wasn't leaving now. Her eyes swelled like they could leak tears, but she smiled anyway to show him that she was okay; Even though he knew she wasn't. Natsumi hugged his leg, and so he kneeled down to eye level to look into her eyes.

"I'll miss you, Nats," He said as he hugged her shoulders. His face cuddled into her hair. "You were my world for the last few days… I'm sorry I wont be there when you go home…"

"You'll always be there for me, even if your not standing there in front of me." She told him back. Ulrich pulled away from her, and stood up. He smiled at his three friends sitting on the bench, and sent them a wave. Odd still had pleading eyes, telling him to stay put and run away with him and the rest of the group.

"I'll miss you. So much, Ulrich…" Aelita said. Ulrich grinned at her.

"I'll call you every day…" He whispered to Yumi, as he took a step back. He gazed at all of them, and their sad faces. Aelita had started to cry, and Jeremie just shook his head and clamped his eyes shut. Odd just glared.

"I love you guys… More then you could know."

He'd already opened the car door by then. He looked back one last time, sighed, and then shoved himself into the car. It slammed behind him.

Yumi and the other's could hear his father's cursing and lecturing from outside, and they all tried to ignore it. Finally the car pulled away from the curb, and all they could do was watch as Ulrich moved further and further away from them all.

…

"This isn't right, he shouldn't have left!" Odd yelled. Yumi just shook her head with regret.

"… I know."

"Then we should go after him!"

"And do what? Ulrich's father wouldn't let him just leave." Jeremie said.

"Ulrich needs to stay here! We're his family!" Odd shrieked some more. It was a new side of him, but the other's understood why he was so unhappy and upset. Ulrich and him were best friends, and their bond was one that would never be thought of as breakable.

"He'll visit, Odd…" Aelita tried to brighten things up.

"B-But… It wont be the same…" His head sunk into his shoulders.

"Things change," Yumi said. "But he'll be back."

---

"You take forever. I have places to be, Ulrich. I don't plan on staying here forever, you know." His father complained as he kept his eyes on the road.

"I'm sorry…" Ulrich replied.

"Now once we get home we're going to have to apply you to a new school. One with a good soccer program. One that will work you hard, and into a star player."

"I am a star player. I'm the best player at-"

"Star player at a school that doesn't exist anymore doesn't cut it, son."

"But-"

"We're going to hire you a trainer so he'll work you. And we'll get you a tutor, so you can get good grades, too."

"My grades aren't that bad anymore." Ulrich stood up for himself.

"Their not all they can be," He huffed. "You'll do much better at a new school, Ulrich. You wont have those awful friends of yours hanging on you all of the time. Especially that Goth girl you hugged."

"…" He tried so hard to hold in his anger. He tightened his hands into fists, and his knuckles turned white. "…She happens to be my girlfriend… And she isn't Goth."

"Your girlfriend? Your much to young to have a girlfriend."

"No I'm not."

"Your mother surely wouldn't approve of that girl anyway. She didn't look very nice. Someone who wears that much black couldn't be very friendly."

"You don't know anything about her. And besides, just because she wears a lot of one color doesn't mean she isn't nice." He growled.

"Trust me Ulrich, I took one look at her and I know already that she wasn't right for you."

"And how would you know that? Are we going to pretend like you have anything to do with my life?"

"I'm your father," He yelled. "I have everything to do with your life!"

"Oh yea? Doesn't a father usually ask if his son is okay when he's hurt? Have you even noticed this sling my arm is hanging in?!"

"Suck it up," He said sternly. Ulrich could tell by his voice that he was getting hot tempered. "I fought in the war and I never once got asked if I was okay."

"But you're my father, your supposed to worry about me!" Ulrich yelled.

"I do worry about you. I worry about the important things; Like your grades and sports activity."

"So health doesn't matter?" Ulrich raised an eyebrow.

"You look fine to me."

"But you never even asked me! My arm is fractured, and I have multiple burn wounds!"

"Well if it was that bad, your teachers would have told me about it." He said. Ulrich sighed.

"They have enough problems. They didn't even ask if I was okay; The only person who worried about me was Yumi, the girl who supposedly isn't nice." Ulrich snapped.

"Don't take that tone with me, give me the respect I deserve!" He yelled.

"Okay, I will." He closed his hand on the handle of the car door. The door flew open, and Ulrich looked back at his dad quickly, "I'll be with people that really care for me. Don't bother looking for me." He said, as he scooted himself from the seat, and jumped onto the street.

He wouldn't lie, it did hurt. A lot. But he stood up as quick as possible, and started to run back towards his friends. He felt like an idiot for listening to Odd and running away, but he didn't feel like listening to his father right now.

He'd have to do that later.

---  
A/N  
I'm sorry if this chapter has alot of mistakes. I wrote the ending kind of quick. xD  
Next chapter the plot will finally return! And I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. I wanted to get this one up before winter break, but I'm a week late now. ::Sweatdrop::  
I saw the trailer for the fourth season of Code Lyoko, and it looks amazing. Aelita has angel wings, how cute! And Ulrich looks Smexy with a capital 'S' Haaha.

_Next Chapter:_

The group is crashing at the factory for the time being, and Jeremie has a conversation with his future self.  
Odd has to rethink his relationship with Sissi before he screws up big time. Future-Ulrich notices some changes happening around him and his friends...


	16. Contact

Blast Into The Past.  
Chapter 16.  
"Contact"

---

**T**he sun had died down a while ago, and it was getting dark out. Yumi sat on the bridge, with her legs hanging over the side, her legs occasionally clanking the metal bolted on the side. Things were quiet; and maybe a little over quiet for her preferred taste.

She couldn't blame him for leaving. It wasn't his fault; His father was forceful, and when he looked at you, you could almost feel the burning of his hateful thoughts. But maybe deep down…

She was hating him for leaving. Hating him for not staying with her, and hating him for leaving her behind.

Frustrated and angered with her thoughts, she slammed her fist on the ground. Letting out a cry, she did it again, and again. She did it until her hand was almost bleeding. There's a good chance that she would have kept doing it, had it not been for the fingers firmly snagging her wrist. The hand bent her arm back to the side of her head, her fist was touching her ear. The hand on her wrist tightened, so she let her grip go and turned her fist into an open palm.

"Stop that." She heard from behind her. Her eyes clamped shut, and slowly she turned to take a peek at the man who stood behind her. Her eyes opened. And she saw Odd.

She sighed. She hoped that it was Ulrich. Though some part of her knew that it wasn't going to be him anyway.

"Where's Natsumi?" She asked him. He let go of her wrist, and she let it fall to her side. Odd took a spot next to her, and crossed his legs Indian style.

"She's with Jeremie and Aelita. I wanted to come see… What you were doing." He eyed her beaten fist. She knew that he was looking at her hand, so she picked it back up and held it with her opposite one. She covered it completely with her other hands fingers.

"I was mad." She said.

"At Ulrich… Or yourself?"

She raised an eyebrow, asking him without words what he was talking about. Odd grinned slightly.

"Ulrich isn't the one getting hurt when you pound your fist on a cement bridge."

She let go of her hand and laid it next to her.

"I kind of wished that he would have listened to you…" She said. Her eyes gazed ahead of her, at the dark waters below the bridge.

Awkward conversations… This just wasn't the time. Yumi brought her knee's to her chest, and hugged them tightly. Strands of onyx hair fell into her face, and though it annoyed her to the limit, she didn't feel like pushing them away.

"Are you tired?" Odd asked, glancing at Yumi's face. She did look tired; With black bags under her eyes, and slowly lifting her eyelids when blinking. She shifted her eyes to look at him, and smiled weakly.

"You can say that, I guess," She said. Her voice was a bit muffled because her mouth was against her legs. "I'm going to stay here with Natsumi. She-"

"You don't have to." Odd cut her off, shaking his head. "I'll watch her. You can go back to your house. I don't want your parents to be mad at you for spending another night away."

She glared at him blankly for a few moments, and then nodded.

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all." He grinned, rising up to his feet. He brushed the dirt and dust from his pants, and then put his hands on his waist. "I find myself attached to her."

She smiled, "Me too. She is cute, isn't she?"

"Yea. -" He didn't finish what he was going to say.

…She looks just like Ulrich…

---

_That was stupid…_

He stopped on a bus stop bench. Plopping down hard, and yelping at the pain. His wrist was fractured… And he'd probably broken it now that he'd leaped from a moving car. Blood was dripping from the cut he'd received in the fire. He used the sling to soak it up, but even that was dripping red.  
He didn't know how far away he was from the factory. Or how long he'd been running… Since it was dark out, he couldn't even see where he was. He heard crickets chirping, and he heard distant sounds of horns honking. Other then that, it was quiet and irritating.

He felt so lost and alone.

He stood from the bench and shuffled his feet across the sidewalk. He was tired, wore out, and in pain. He felt like his skin was throbbing… It was radical.

Gripping his limp arm tightly, almost piercing his flesh with his own fingernails, he grew determined. He had to get back to his friends. It was the whole reason he'd leaped from the car in the first place.  
This was it. He was going to get back to his friends no matter how much it hurt. And he was sure that it was going to.

And putting one foot in front of the other, Ulrich ran down that sidewalk. Gradually, he began to pick up on speed. His teeth began to grind, and he felt an almost ball in his throat, swelling to the point where he couldn't even swallow. He might've considered stopping, but he was determined to make it to the factory. He was almost sure that he could make it. He was beginning to recognize some of the street signs, and slowly, he knew where he was.

He wasn't far at all, anymore. A sly, almost demonic smile spread on his face, and he picked up to a heavy sprint. He skid a bit when he swerved to turn down the block , but kept his balance and continued on, with a high head and ignorance on the pain.

_Almost there, almost there…_

Suddenly he stopped. He leaned against a brick wall, and took in several deep breathes before slowly lowering down to his butt. He smiled, and looked at the girl who stood in front of him, with a multi-emotional face. She looked… Happy, Sad, Surprised, angered, but most of all, she looked at him lovingly.

"Y-You…?"

"I just… Couldn't." He shrugged, still taking in his precious deep breathes. She kneeled down to eye level with him, and gently picked up his broken arm, holding it soothingly. She lifted the blood drenched sling that was once wrapped around his arm, and glared at the now seeping cut on his arm. Wrapping it tightly hadn't stopped the blood flow, and it looked almost like it could be infected.

"…Come with me," She helped him up, swinging his arm over her shoulder to hold half his weight. "Your going to have to be quiet… My parents are home, and they have great hearing."

Quietly but quickly, she opened the gate to her front yard, and walked up the steps onto her stoop. She unlocked the door with the key in her pocket, and closed it as softly as she could. Before long, she'd had him in the bathroom, and shut the door behind them.

He put the toilet seat down, and sat on it. She dug in the medicine cabinet. It was funny how just yesterday she was cleaning his wound, too. She seemed to help him a lot… He eyed her as she kneeled before him, with medical wrap, and disinfectant in her grasp.

"Your lucky you stopped at my house… We don't have a first aid kit at the factory. Your injuries would have just gotten worse." She wrapped the tape around his arm, with the medicine already on it.

"How did you get away from your dad?" She asked, finishing up her wrapping job.

"I-I…"

She looked into his eyes, blinked, and looked back at his wound.

"You don't have to explain. I can tell from your wounds what you did…"

She tied off the wrap in a knot, and she was finished. Ulrich still couldn't move it, but he smiled like it might've made him feel better.

"I did it for you."

She put the wrap and medicine away, closed the cabinet, and then turned back to him.

"You did what for me, Ulrich? Look at yourself… Your arm has completely snapped, your bleeding, bruised, and-"

"It was either that or be gone forever, Yumi. Would you rather have me gone?" He cut her off.

She looked at him for a minute; Her eyes jumping from his left eye and then the right.

"…No."

Tears bridged the rims of her eyes, and Ulrich stood up to engulf her in his arms. She held him back, soaking his shirt with her salty tears.

"I hate you, because… When you were gone… I felt so…"

"I know, Yumi…"

She held him tighter.

He always knew.

---

Frustrated, Jeremie ripped the headphones from his ears, and threw them on the keyboard. It had been countless hours of work, and he still had nothing. Codes wouldn't fit, Normal logic didn't make since, and he was running out of idea's. He never really thought about how hard it would be to gain conversation from the future.

He wanted it so bad, he was growing impatient.

He turned his head to the screen, and saw a green plus mark. He lifted his head, slowly, from his hands, and looked closer at his data. Apparently it didn't need to make sense. Because it was working.

…It was working.

"He…? C…Me…?"

It wasn't the best reception. The static made it so hard to hear. He grabbed his microphones, and put them back onto his ears. The mouthpiece bounced because of his shaking head.

"H-Hello?" He said.

"Who… This?"

Jeremie swallowed the spit in his mouth, and almost choked on it.

"J-J-Jeremie!"

He heard a sigh of relief.

"Thank…"

"I cant hear you very well…" Jeremie said.

"Hold… Is this better?"

"Y…Yes."

"Okay, Jeremie… Listen to me carefully. I'm going to give you the correct codes to send Natsumi back to this time period."

Jeremie shook his head, "How… Do you plan on sending me the codes?"

"I'm not completely sure, but I've been working on something for the last few days that can perhaps send emails back to the past and or future."

His glasses fell to the tip of his nose, and instantly, he pushed them back up. That was too much… Who was the genius he was talking to?

"Okay." Jeremie said. He didn't want to sound too impressed.

---

The only sound in the room were the light taps of his fingers hitting the keyboard. Even though he could hear the elevator coming up to his floor, he chose to ignore it. He had better things to do, after all.

The doors opened, and revealed Ulrich and Yumi.

"Anything…?" Yumi asked with her tone full of hope.

Jeremie grinned mischievously, and turned his head to see his two friends.

"I've made contact with the past."

"Y-You did?" Ulrich's eyes widened. "Do they have Natsumi?"

"They do. And I'm currently trying to send Jeremie… I mean, Me, the correct codes to get the job done, and get her back from the past." He said.

"Jeremie!" Yumi yelled so happily. Her heart was beating rapidly, and she felt a ton of worry lift from her shoulders. "I'm so happy!" She yelled again.

"Hello? Are you still there?"

They all heard coming from the ear piece on Jeremie's headphones.

"I'm still here, Jeremie. The file seems to be sending properly. You should be getting it any minute." He spoke.

"Great."

Yumi smiled warmly for the first time in days, and she linked arms with her handsome husband who stood beside her. Rapidly, Ulrich pulled away, and let out a rather loud scream.

"Ulrich, what's wrong?" She asked. Ulrich fell to his knees, moaning, grunting, and shoving his forehead into the ground. "Ulrich?" She slowly bent down.

"M-My arm!" He yelled, grinding his teeth. "I-It hurts!"

Yumi took his arm from him, and quickly pulled up the sleeve from his sweater.

"What is it?!" He yelled, panting. "What's wrong?"

"Ulrich, when did you hurt your arm?" She asked, "It's… It's bruised, and there's a large cut almost all of the way down to your wrist."

"I don't remember…" He clamped his eyes shut tightly, "It… It hurts so bad… I cant take it!"

"Ulrich…"

"I… Cant…" His body went limp.

"Jeremie," Yumi rose to her feet quickly. "Call the hospital!"

---  
**AN.  
OMG. I'm so sorry that this took forever to get up. I just suddenly got back into Code Lyoko,  
and I tried to finish this real quick... So I'm sorry if it's bad.  
I'm gonna try and get the next one up next saturday.  
Because I want to get this story done.  
So I can start the second book.  
I had an OddSissi scene at the end, but.. I cut it out, because I forgot that Odd was taking care of Natsumi.  
So he couldn't just walk out and make out with Sissi. lol.  
Ohwell, there might be some in the next chapter.**

Next Chapter:  
_Future Ulrich wonders why he suddenly got a scar across his arm, and future Yumi notices that the school's gone...  
Jeremie opens the file that his future self sent him, and Ulrich is reunited with his friends and child._


	17. Target

**Blast Into The Past  
Chapter 17  
" Target "**

* * *

**Y**umi lifted the curtain to look out her bedroom window. The sky was very dark and misty. There was not one star sparkling in the ongoing sky that night. Rain poured down, as Ulrich and herself had heard the rain while they were sleeping. Ulrich had complained of being a little tired while Yumi was changing his bandages, so they decided to catch some rest before going back to the factory. While waking up to the loud sounds of raindrops crashing and slamming against her glassed window, they decided that they would be better off leaving now.

It was actually Ulrich▓s idea for them to leave then. He was worried about Natsumi, to be honest. She would be by herself in a thunderstorm, and he knew how scary they could be for kids. Random crashing coming from the sky is enough to freak a five year old out. Yumi agreed, and now they were getting ready to leave. Yumi gave Ulrich a sweater that she had stolen from her fathers closet. It was quite baggy on the boy, but he didn▓t mind it. As long as it had a hood, he had told Yumi as she went looking for something warmer for him to wear outside. The sweater was a very deep green, and it had a thick, off white strip going around his waist.

He pulled the hood up over his head, and then opened the door to Yumi▓s room.

⌠Ready to go?■ He asked. Yumi decided to pack a bag for the factory. She stuck in a pillow, a small blanket, and random other things that seemed important. She had to rush, so she had no time to think.

⌠Ready.■ She zipped up her black hoodie, and put the backpack onto her shoulders. Walking quickly to Ulrich▓s side, the two of them had to quietly get downstairs and out the front door without her parents hearing. Yumi had snuck a glance at the clock and noticed that it was almost a quarter past four in the morning. Her father had left for work already while Ulrich and her were sleeping. And she thanked the heavens that he hadn▓t checked in Yumi▓s room to see if she was there. If he had, she would be in a lot of trouble for having Ulrich in the room with her, let alone the same bed. She took out a piece of paper, and wrote quickly. Telling her mother that she left early with Aelita to go and help pick up the remains of the school. Her mother would never be the wiser, Yumi thought slyly.

Ulrich opened the door for her, and she stepped out into the pouring rain. They had to be careful while they walked down the cement steps, in order not to slip and fall. That would surely slow them down, and they didn▓t want to get held back. Ulrich reached back for her hand, because he was in front of her, and they ran almost directly behind each other. The weather had gotten quite cold, probably dropping at least ten or fifteen degree▓s since the morning. Yumi shivered as she ran behind Ulrich, and she was happy that he was in front of her, because otherwise she would be getting a face full of raindrops. And he was steering her through the streets and sidewalks. She couldn▓t really see very well with the rain pouring onto her, but hopefully, he could.

---

⌠Hello?■ Jeremie called into the microphone. The person on the other end had cut out and stopped talking. But it hadn▓t mattered, the file was on his screen now. He was excited and nervous at the same time. His mind was jumping, and his hand was shaking. But he clicked on the file that had been sent to him.  
▒Password Protected▓ blinked on the screen, in big red letters.

⌠Hey┘ I need a password. Are you still there? Hello?■

Jeremie sighed as he removed the head set from his head, and laid it onto the keyboard. He rubbed his temples, and closed his eyes.

⌠I cant lose contact now that I▓m so close┘■ He said to himself, as he shook his head. Opening his eye a crack, Jeremie could see Aelita and Odd helping Natsumi to sleep. The two of them had obviously found some kind of blanket and pillow, and were making her as comfy as possible. Of course, she was a little scared with the constant sound of thunder echoing throughout the factory.

⌠Just close your eyes, Nats.■ Odd told her, as he sat by her side. He had his legs sprawled out in front of him, and he was leaning on his arm.

Aelita, who was on the opposite side of Natsumi, smiled at the little girl and nodded.

⌠We▓re right here for you, Natsumi. There▓s nothing to be afraid of.■

The little girl gripped the trim of the blanket that she had been given. A small frown on her face, and her eyes wide with tears on the verge of spilling. She didn▓t want to look so sad when so many people were trying to make her feel better, but she did hate thunderstorms┘ Almost as much as she hated shots.

⌠I-I cant┘ I▓m afraid.■

Odd snaked an arm under her head, and laid flat beside her. Aelita giggled as Odd cuddled closer to the little girl, and closed his eyes.

⌠What if I promised to stay here with you?■ He smiled, opening his eyes again. Her terrified look transformed into a happy one, and she let out a yawn and slipped into a more comfortable position.

⌠Aunt Aelita, are you sleeping here two?■ She asked, turning to face the pink haired princess. Aelita did as Odd did, and snuggled closer to the little one, smiling.

⌠I will for you, sweetheart.■ She spoke softly. She was a little tired as well, and it looked as though Jeremie didn▓t need her help anyway. Jeremie watched his two friends do this, and he couldn▓t help but smile at them. They all looked so happy, and he almost wanted to join them.

But instead, he turned back to the computer screen and stared at the password box. It was the only thing keeping him away from sending Natsumi to her rightful time. Taping his fingernails frantically, he thought of what the password could be. Looking back at the three, he saw that they were sleeping soundly already. Natsumi had a smile on her face, and even Jeremie had to admit, she looked very cute.

Maybe┘ He did want to have kids when he got older. Natsumi didn▓t seem so out of hand. She was a very smart girl, she was helpful, she had manners, and she managed to make him happy. Jeremie turned back to the computer and tried harder to get the program for Natsumi.

---

Those lights┘ Ulrich was forced to open his eyes, due to the intense rays the sun was shoving into his face. Groggily, he wiped a hand down his face, catching a look at the scar that had suddenly appeared. He could swear over and over again that he▓d never seen it before┘ But it looked like it had been there for years.

He looked around himself - A room. His room. Not a hospital, not anything special. Hearing the sudden noise of a door closing, Ulrich looked to see Yumi.

⌠I▓m sorry,■ She glared, sympathetically at him. ⌠I didn▓t mean to wake you┘■

He didn▓t respond.

She swallowed, and then closed the door as she entered. She was holding a plate, with a few cut up pieces of hotdog on it, and a puddle of ketchup in the center. He looked at it, like alien. She laid it on the table beside him, and then sat down at the edge of his bed.

⌠Are you okay?■

⌠I-■ His voice was groggy. ⌠-Don▓t know. What happened?■

⌠I┘ Don▓t know. You fell to the ground┘ Screaming about your arm. You passed out, Jeremie called an ambulance, they took you in, found nothing wrong, and sent you home.■ She spat out, slowly, ⌠You▓ve been asleep for a day and a half.■

His eyes jolted open. ⌠┘I wasn▓t even tired┘■

⌠┘Well, I made you a hotdog┘ Cut it up for you, see?■ She showed him the plate. ⌠Are you hungry?■

He shook his head at first, but stopped. Slowly, he grabbed the plate with his rough skinned hands, and began to eat the hotdog that Yumi had made for him.

⌠Thanks.■ He said, deeply. She nodded, and grabbed her right elbow with her left hand.

⌠Well, I was cleaning the kitchen. I better go-■ Turning away, she took a step.

⌠-Yumi┘■ His eyes slimmed, and he looked down at the wool blanket covering his legs. ⌠Do you think she▓s okay? I mean┘■

⌠She▓s with us, Ulrich,■ She turned, a gentle smile on her porcelain face. ⌠She▓ll be fine┘■

⌠Yea,■ Clearly a fake smile. ⌠I guess.■

---

Those heavy, thick doors separated and showed the two teenagers huffing and puffing away, leaning on each other for balance. Droplets of water dropped from their limbs and splattered on the ground, causing a light splash.

⌠Ulrich? Yumi?■ Jeremie just about stood up from his chair seeing the both of them. Even more surprised that Ulrich was there. ⌠What-?■

⌠Where▓s Natsumi?■ Ulrich asked, completely ignoring what Jeremie had to say, and walking passed him to get to the other side of the factory. That▓s when he spotted his little girl. She was cuddled up with Odd and Aelita, their arms intertwined and clinging for each other-- Perhaps to keep warm. It was, after all, a bit chilly now. Ulrich did not want to wake her, but instead, pulled the blanket up higher, and closer to her chin. He smiled warmly down at the three of them, and then turned to face Yumi.

⌠We just ran here in the rain, and she▓s fine. I feel useless.■ He grinned; That cute grin that usually made girls melt. Yumi was an exception, though. Maybe that▓s why Ulrich always liked her so much.

⌠It▓s probably better that we▓re her anyway. Your dad might go to my house looking for you.■

Jeremie handed Yumi a towel that he had found in a box in the storage room a month or so back; She tossed it at Ulrich and it landed on his shoulder. He grabbed it, and held it onto his face, his palms pushed into his cheeks.

Yumi had a towel of herself, and she, instead, swiped it through her hair and winced that water out. Instead of letting the water hit the ground, she soaked it with the towel.

⌠Did you get any father, Jeremie?■ Yumi said, breaking the silence of Ulrich and herself drying themselves off.

⌠I did┘ I talked to someone from the past,■ Jeremie shrugged. Ulrich removed the towel from his eyes to look Jeremie down, and Yumi stared as well.

⌠And?■ She asked.

⌠And┘ Somehow, I lost the connection again.■ Jeremie removed the glasses on his nose, and rubbed his eyes with his index finger and thumb. ⌠Of course I▓m not going to give up, but I▓m beginning to lost hope on this whole operation.■

Natsumi stirred in her sleep.

Jeremie smiled at her, and put his glasses back on.

--

Gently lifting the stack of plates, Yumi set them in the sink to soak. She slipped off her rubber gloves, and put her wedding ring back on. She jolted slightly when the phone rang; Her hand moved quick to answer. Ulrich was very sick upstairs, he needed to sleep.

⌠Hello?■ She answered, leaning against her countertop, gazing off out the window.

⌠Yumi, have you drove past the school lately?■ It was Aelita, Yumi knew that much.

⌠No?■

⌠Yumi- It▓s gone. It▓s just a field now. And there▓s not even ash; It▓s as though it was never there in the first place!■

⌠Calm down┘■ Yumi tried to think, while tapping her fingertips on the counter. ⌠Did you tell Jeremie about this?■

⌠Yes. He said that it could have something to do with Natsumi being in the past.■

Yumi raised an eyebrow. ⌠Natsumi burned the school down?■

⌠We▓re not completely sure, Yumi. Jeremie thinks that Xana is targeting Natsumi in the past, because she▓s a threat.■

⌠Natsumi┘ a threat?■

⌠Only because she knows about Odd dieing. She could┘ Prevent it.■

Yumi▓s eyes widened like saucers. She ran her fingers through her hair quickly, almost three times before she could find the words to reply.

⌠A-Aelita┘ If Xana is targeting Natsumi, the schools burned down┘ Could this be the cause of Ulrich▓s scar?■

⌠It▓s very possible, Yumi.■

⌠And why isn▓t anyone else surprised that the school is suddenly missing?■

⌠Because they▓ve never been in the scanners. To them, everything is normal.■

Yumi had to find a chair┘ She needed to sit down. She needed to lay her head in her hand, and close her eyes.

⌠Yumi, I▓m coming over there. Your much to stressed.■

⌠I▓m fine, Aelita┘ I promise. Me and Ulrich will be there as soon as he wakes up, okay?■

⌠Are you sure? Yumi, your pregnant┘ You don▓t need this.■

⌠I▓m sure. Bye, Aelita.■

* * *

A/N

I know, I know... It takes me forever to post another chapter.  
I have summer now, so hopefully I can post faster.  
Actually, you can pretty much bet on it. XD  
Anyway... Yea. I kinda ended it there  
because I didn't feel like writting anymore !  
Hope you enjoyed.

--


	18. Torn

**Chapter 18**  
"Torn"

**--- **

** C**lunking of the many raindrops hitting the roof was the only noise heard through the factory at such a late hour, on such a stormy night. The rain hadn't stopped, but went on for more than two hours, now. The clouds were still dark; except for the peeking light pouring down meaning that it was probably 6:00 AM, now.

Her hazel eyes stared at the metal roof high above her. Next to her, laid Ulrich. He was on his side, facing her. In fact, she could feel him breathing. His breath hitting the side of her neck, and that little noise that he made when he had a tiny part between his lips and he breathed through his mouth. Thrown over the both of them was a thin quilt that Aelita had stored a very long time ago when she wanted to have a slumber party at the factory, only everyone was too busy to go. They were busy a lot, Yumi thought. She was laying on her back, her hands were above the quilt, and her fingers were folded. This would be the first time in a while did she have time to just lay back and think.

"Yumi?"

Quickly, her attention moved down to Ulrich, who had his eyes open partly now, making it clear that he was still tired. A thin smile spread on Yumi's face as she looked down at her exhausted boyfriend.

"Do you know what time it is? Why are you still awake?"

He was hoisting himself up with his elbows, and was now looking down at Yumi who still rested her head on the thin and very uncomfortable pillow they'd been given.It had been one of those, 'beggers can't be choosers' situations.

"Just thinking... No big deal."

Ulrich put all of his pressure on one arm, and used the other to lay atop of Yumi's pale porcelain face.

"Oh really?" He retorted, smiling and looking much more awake then before. "What's running through that head of yours, Yumi?"

She shook her head, "No big deal."

"So you say," He laughed. "I still want to know, though."

Dreamily sighing and pressing the palms of her hands upon her eyes, Yumi thought about telling him.

"I read it."

His brow raised, "Read what?"

"Your Journal."

Chocolate eyes widened when Ulrich heard her speak these words. He looked away with pink cheeks and slimmed eyes.

"O-Oh..."

"...Yeah." She said, moving his hand from her face and then sitting up. Her hands laid flat behind her for support, and since she was now sitting up and he was still laying on his elbow, she had to turn her head to look back at him.

"Thank you." Her cheeks were pink now, too.

Ulrich looked up at her with confusion and surprise flooding his facial features. The hand that was once covering Yumi's cheek not too long ago was now running back and forth through his dark locks nervously.

"W-Why thank me? D-Did you... Read the whole thing?"

She gave him a flirty stare and nodded slowly, "Yeah. I didn't want to at first, though."

The hands running through his hair laid flat on the ground.

"Really? Then what made you?"

Yumi giggled as she pressed her palms into her eyes once again, "You're daughter handed it to me and flipped onto a page with my name on it.

I know curiosity killed the cat, but..."

"I see." He let out a weak laugh, and then laid next to Yumi flat on his back.

When Natsumi first showed up, Ulrich felt like she would just get in the way all of the time. He'd always heard from his own father how frustrating and even annoying children can be - But so far, Ulrich hadn't felt that way about Natsumi at all. She seemed to be so smart for her age, and knew how to say the right thing all of the time... She made him more happy, actually.

He could really love her. He could have her be the most important thing in his life. They could help each other somehow. The old grouchy Ulrich with a little baby daughter who made him happy; Somehow he wouldn't be grouchy Ulrich anymore.

"I've really grown attached to her." Ulrich said randomly. Yumi's attention was on him, staring at him intensely. "Natsumi, I mean."

He thought, "I never liked kids, ya'know? Your little brother would always get on my nerves, and Milly and Tamiya would always follow me around..."

"I know what your saying," Yumi nodded. "I feel... like a real mother. I feel like I could jump through hoops of fire for her safety, and that's kind of scary-"

"The responsibility." Ulrich had cut her off, and she agreed with what he said.

"Exactly. I didn't think I was ready but she proved me wrong."

"She made me happy."

---

The rain outside the factory was still pouring as hard as it was when Ulrich and Yumi were running through it. The streetlamps were flickering; Either from surges or burned bulbs, and so the streets were just as dark as they were noisy.  
There were one or two people crazy enough to tempt the streets at this hour in this weather,

And since the rain was falling with the impact that it had, they couldn't see the cloud of black smoke flowing through the streets. Lucky for Xana, they couldn't hear the murky sound effect the smoke was making, either. The smoke had a certain destination where it was certain no living person would be. And so, the dark cloud strolled past the gates and straight into the towns cemetery. It was morbid, but Xana knew that there were a lot of dead corpses perfectly ripe for his minions. He'd just love to see those five children fight these rotting body's off.

And so slowly, the black cloud doubled, then tripled in size until it spread flat throughout the entire graveyard. And once it was touching every corner of that cemetery, it slowly began lowering and eventually sank into the ground until there was nothing left but an eerie silence.

After a few moments silence a loud moan was heard, and a rotting fist was punched into the air from beneath the ground.

---

Meanwhile in the factory Jeremie was typing at his computer trying to figure out a program he might create to send Natsumi back to her own time. Everything he tried turned out to be a complete failure. Her file wasn't messed up, and Lyoko had no bugs... Nothing made sense.  
And then he remembered a book that was read to him when he was just a child. The story read that everybody had a reason; Perhaps Natsumi was sent here for a reason? And the reason that he couldn't figure anything out was because she hadn't done what she was supposed to do yet. But how logical could that be?

It wasn't logical at all. That theory was mere fairytales and magic. The answer to Natsumi's arrival and how to send her back was locked away in science. Although Jeremie was supposed to be a genius, this should have been conquered by now.

He became more and more frustrated by the second. He slammed his fist onto the computer desk, and immediately afterwards a red symbol began to flash on his screen. The beeping sound called all of his attention, and he stared at his super computer with a shocked and nauseated face.

...Not now.

"Aelita!" Jeremie had shouted, pulling a U-turn in his chair to face her. She was still snuggling close with Natsumi, who was sleeping so soundly. And Odd, sleeping on the other side of her, sleeping just as hard.

Aelita opened her eyes slowly, showing her emerald pupils. She brought her hand to her face to rub her lids and at the same time she yawned.

"Jeremie? What is it?" She asked, gently pushing herself up from the ground she'd been sleeping on.

"He activated a tower, Aelita!" Jeremie shouted in panic, his fingers already at the keyboard trying to figure out a way around going to Lyoko and deactivating that tower.

"This can't be happening!"

Her hand reached Jeremie's arm rest, and she leaned in to look at the screen with now wide and curious eyes. Of all the times for Xana to launch an attack, why now?

"Jeremie, we can't go to Lyoko," She said quickly. "Going to Lyoko could somehow effect Natsumi's being here and send her somewhere--!"

"No one would ever find her."

Aelita shook her head, "Xana's last attack was burning an entire school down... Who knows what this could lead to."

Jeremie's hands stopped typing, and a moment passed with ultimate silence. Jeremie's face moved up to look at Aelita's. Her eyes were still roaming the screen - searching for anything that could get them out of this situation.

"Aelita...?" Jeremie asked for her. Her eyes didn't leave the screen, but she let out a noise, just to let him know that she was still listening to what he was saying.

"Sh-Should we... Risk it?"

She looked over at him, her eyes wide and fearful.

---

"Ulrich! Yumi!"

Aelita was yelling as she ran down the hall to the large room that Ulrich and Yumi were sleeping in. The both of them burst up quickly, their hands gripped to the sheets tightly.

By the time Aelita was breathing deeply in the doorframe, Ulrich was already standing on his feet and walking towards her slowly.

"Aelita? What's wrong, is it Nats?"

Yumi was now on her knees, folding the blanket they'd been sleeping with.

"Not exactly..." Aelita shrugged, letting her head sink between her shoulders.

"What's going on?" He questioned her again. Yumi was looking back at the both of them, her eyes filled with worry.

The pink haired teen put one hand on her hip, and pointed the other one behind her.

"Come with me to the computer room," Aelita explained as she began to turn her body. "Jeremie and I have big and important news."

---

"So," Odd moved his arms across his chest to fold them. "You're saying this could cause harm to Natsumi being here."

Jeremie looked at his blond friend, and then looked away with a slow nod. Everyone was awake now; Except little Natsumi, who was still sleeping in the corner. Yumi had thrown the blanked her and Ulrich had been using over her to keep her extra warm. After all, the rain was making the weather colder.

"Maybe the tower is a mistake. Did you check-"

"Yes." Jeremie cut Ulrich off. He removed the glasses from his face, and wiped the lens with the fabric of his shirt. "In fact, I checked three times. This is the real thing."

During this entire discussion, Yumi's attention was obviously somewhere else. She was glaring at Natsumi from across the room. Her left arm grabbing onto the other, for no real reason except she was uncomfortable. What was she supposed to be thinking about anyway? She had to make a decision.

Natsumi... or everything else.

But how fair was that anyway? Why was this even happening? It just didn't seem fair, and as she thought about it over and over, and slightly listened to the talk Jeremie and the others were having about 'checking' and 'are you sure?' None of that seemed important. She just wanted a way that she could have her cake and eat it too.

"What if we wait?" Yumi finally spoke up. Everyone else looked at her with wide eyes; She hadn't spoken since Jeremie had first explained their situation, and frankly, they didn't really expect her to. Ulrich was only speaking to get to the bottom of this and find a way around it. He was trying his hardest to be strong for her sake, and she figured she might as well be strong herself.

"Maybe if we wait long enough Xana will go back on the attack and we won't have to worry about any of this." She suggested her idea once more.

Jeremie shook his head to her idea almost immediately, "Not a chance."

"The only problem with that, Yumi, is we don't know what Xana Is attacking now. He could be hurting other people, and we can't let that happen."

Ulrich heard Yumi curse under her breath, so he moved his hand to hers, and laced fingers with her and kept a tight grip.

"Just out of curiosity, what would happen exactly?" Odd asked, "I mean, if we went to Lyoko?"

"Jeremie and I aren't exactly sure. Time travel is a mysterious thing, but we have our theory's." Aelita explained further, "We assume you going to Lyoko would break whatever force that's keeping her here. If that happens, she'll slowly vanish, and float in--"

"A place where time doesnt exist. She wouldn't seize to exist, she would just live forever in silence, no one would ever see or hear her." Jeremie finished for Aelita.

Yumi shook her head, "I say we don't go, then."

"I second that." Odd said, even raising his hand.

Jeremie put his glasses back on, and rubbed his temples with his thumbs.

"You two make it sound like there's a plan-b."

Ulrich gripped Yumi's hand tighter.

"But... If we go... There's a chance it wouldn't hurt anything, right?"

"That's wishful thinking" Jeremie sighed. "There's a slim chance, I guess."

It was weird, but at that moment Natsumi made a noise. The Lyoko gang all turned to look at her soft, pale face... She was still sleeping, still tucked in tightly, her head laying on the pillows they'd provided for her. They all continued to stare at her, like they were all thinking together what they'd do if anything happened to her.

How could they all fall in love with her like this? Every single one of them had grown to care for her so much, and now they had to make a choice to either ruin her life or Someone else's.

And so far, ...Someone else was winning.

"We can wait until tomorrow morning," Aelita decided. She turned away from Natsumi and looked at the others' faces. Still thinking, she taped her chin with her index finger.

"Jeremie and I can head to the public library and check out every book on time travel they have. We'll learn everything there is to know about it, and between the two of us, we'll figure out a way to send her home."

It was morning, really. He was willing to not sleep at all to figure this out once and for all, and make sure that no harm comes to that little girl. He was counting on it. He nodded to Aelita to let her know that he agreed, and a light grin grew on all three of the others' faces.

"Do you think it'll work?" Yumi questioned with hope saturating her voice.

"Well, Yumi, there's hope." Aelita grinned. "And right now, that's everything."

---

It'd been some time since Jeremie and Aelita had head off to the library to read up on those books and become even more nerdy with their time travel info. Ulrich and Yumi were pretty much just sitting around doing nothing... They weren't displeased in the least, though. They were watching Natsumi color her drawing. The same drawing that she'd started all the way back when Odd was watching her during his study hall. That felt so long ago, but in reality, it was only a couple days.

Anyway, they were also talking quietly to each other - Probably some love talk that they didn't want Odd to overhear. He figured this because they were talking way to quietly for him to hear... He'd already tried to eavesdrop on them. Basically, they turned to him, told him to go away, and went back to their discussion.

He laughed all the way to the other side of the room, because he heard Yumi tell Ulrich that he was, "Like a teddy bear" and he found that more hysterical then anything he'd ever heard.

He finally threw his hands into the air, and declared to them that he was going for a walk. It was almost seven in the morning, and the rain had finally stopped. Granted, it was probably more then a little humid outside, but he was willing to risk that.

So he walked away from the factory and down the streets. The sun was nice, and he was grateful that the hot rays were warming his chilled face. The night had been quite cold, and he was glad that it was hot out again. She he dug his hands into his pockets, and let his mind wonder.

First he thought about Natsumi. He knew he would be absolutely no help to Jeremie or Aelita on their studies, so he didn't even bother to go to the library now. And then he thought about getting his shoes dirty... The puddles from the rain were splashing when he stepped, and he could see dirt on his shoes, and that just wasn't sitting well with him, so he decided to start actually watching where he was going.

He counted his steps as he walked, and when he reached four hundred and seven, he heard --

"Odd?"

---

Omfg, wut ? I'm alive...?!  
Way to bring in the new year, right ? XDD I thought I'd give ya'll a little present... So here's the next chapter.  
This chapter was just an opener for the next big thing to happen... Actually, this story is winding down... Maybe, like, five chapters left? I'm not quite sure yet. I'm still thinking about making a sequel. I have the idea for a sequel, I'm just worried I'll start it and take forever to update... You know, kinda like now. XDD Well, I hope you liked the chapter. I'm on Christmas break, so I'll really try hard to get the next one soon, but no promises.  
Hope you liiiiked. 8D


	19. Memories

**Chapter 19  
**"Memories"

"**S**o who do you think it was talking to you?" Aelita put the book back that she'd been rummaging through. She was kneeling, and digging through the science-fiction shelf of books at the public library.

There was almost nobody in the place. In fact, besides Jeremie and herself, there was two others and the librarian. But good news for them, actually, because the science-fiction department was stacked with thick books filled with information.

"Not sure," Jeremie was looking in the higher shelves. He already had three pretty thick books in his arms, and he was looking for one more before sitting down and start researching. "I was thinking… It could have been me. You're the only one besides me that really knows everything about the super computer, and it wasn't you because it was certainly a mans voice."

"What if it was like… The next generation of Lyoko warriors?" Aelita laughed, "That would be weird."

"I agree." He said, picking out a book and flipping through the pages quickly to decide if it was worth reading. "I just wish whoever I'd talked to would have sent me the password, though."

"Do you think that if you got the password it'll work?" She asked hopefully, looking up to him.

Jeremie shrugged at first, "What do you think the password is, anyway?" He asked. "Like a word… A name, a bunch of numbers… It could be anything."

Aelita nodded. One thing was for sure, the definitely needed to get connection with the future to figure this all out. Unless one of these many books provided as a gold mine of information on time travel so they could figure out their own way how to send Natsumi back, the password was the only way to get Natsumi home.

"We'll figure it out." Aelita reassured Jeremie and herself at the same time. The both of them grabbed another book, and made their was to a table to begin reading and taking notes - This was going to be a long day.

---

"…Odd?"

Eyes bursting open and nerves rattling, Odd turned on his heal to face the girl who was standing behind him, wearing the new outfit that he'd just recently bought for her.

"Uh… Sissi? What are you doing here?" The truth was he did want to see her. Sissi of course wasn't his favorite person - In fact, she really didn't make the cut of top ten favorite people, but it was nice to know that there was someone there to talk to, since for the last few minutes he'd just been counting his steps and thinking of his shoes. Plus, with the bad news he'd just been given, someone there to listen sounded pretty good.

Actually, after he thought about it for a second time, he'd actually cheer himself up then have Sissi even attempt it. She wasn't exactly the best person to put a smile on your face because her joke were usually at the expense of someone else and she would be trying to hurt their feelings on purpose. He knew this because most of the time he was the main target of her stuck up jokes and he honestly didn't appreciate it. But then again… He noticed changes in her since the fire, and he'd actually thought about her a few times since the night they--

"I just went for a walk and happened to run into you," She smiled. Was that smile normal? He wasn't used to this at all. She was being so nice and kind and it's been driving him crazy. "I thought you left to go home?"

"I ditched." He shrugged, "I didn't feel right… Leaving all my best friends behind."

She nodded like she understood… And she looked at him sympathetically.

"Ulrich left, right?"

Well she definitely got her head back to place. Asking about Ulrich again like he was the most important thing ever. But… She did ask about himself, first. Maybe she was just curious about Ulrich-- Hold the phone. What was happening here? She asked a stupid question about his stupid best friend and now he was getting jealous about it? Alright, this needed to end quick. Crushing on Sissi got old pretty quick.

"U-Uh… Yeah." He lied… He lied pretty badly, actually. He was quite surprised that she didn't catch it, because the look on her face seemed pretty convinced. Their conversation took a turn for the worst, and the both of them just stood their in a silence.

"So, Siss-"

"Odd, Do-"

After they realized they'd tried to speak at the same time, the two of them let out a laugh and smiled at the other cutely.

"Listen, I was just walking around bored anyhow, you want to go get some breakfast somewhere or something?"

"Sure," She nodded and started walking towards his side. "This time I can pay for half, though. My father gave me a little money for spending."

Odd didn't move. "Did… You just offer to pay?"

"Uh, yeah." She nodded, and then grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him behind her. "Now come on, I know this place that has the best chocolate pancakes you'll ever eat!"

Odd didn't protest; He had a rumbling in his stomach, and chocolate pancakes sounded like they'd hit the spot pretty nicely.

---

"Hello? Uh… Jeremie?"

This voice bounced off the walls in the factory from the tiny microphone laying on the super computers keyboard. The future had made contact again, and no one was there to listen.

"…" Jeremie Belpois from the future waited patiently for a while for a response, but when he didn't receive any, he found another way around making actual contact. Besides, Natsumi going to the past had changed the future far enough, talking to his past self and maybe letting something important slip could end up being much, much worse.

He'd opened up a blank email, and typed in the password, and a friendly message.

"Jeremie," Yumi had walked in from standing in the elevator, Ulrich had his arm around her shoulders. When Jeremie peeked over, he could see how woozy Ulrich looked. He probably didn't have enough strength or energy to hold himself up, therefore he was depending on Yumi to hold him.

"Any news?"

"I tried making talk with the past again but no one picked up," He said as he continued typing up his little message to his past-self. "So I'm putting the password in an email and sending it to the past with the new program I sent my younger self the last time we talked."

Hitting the enter key with delight, The email was sent.

"Now we just have to wait on the past to find the password and store it in Natsumi's repaired file."

Ulrich and Yumi both smiled.

"So she'll be here soon?" Yumi questioned, her grip around Ulrich seeming to get tighter. He would have said something, had he not been excited also.

"Hopefully. Knowing myself, I'll be at the computer soon and then I'll figure out what to do in a split second."

Ulrich laughed, "Knowing you, I agree."

---

Odd picked up the fork next to his plate, cut through his set of chocolate pancakes, stabbed his fork inside of them, and then stuffed them into his mouth, a trail of chocolate syrup leaving a trail from the plate to his mouth. Sissi laughed looking at him, and then she took a bite of her own pancakes.

"You really are a dork. And I know you now, I can say that." She swallowed her food, and just smiled at him. She seemed to be doing that now more then ever, actually. Odd couldn't think of a time where she smiled this much. Not like he'd ever looked at her this many times for this long before - Except maybe when they first met and he wanted to hook up with her. He thought he'd got to know her better then, but she'd definitely changed… And it was definitely for the better.

"Well I say you're a stalker-freak. And I know you, I can say that." Laughing, bits of pancake flew out from his mouth and landed on his plate. Sissi watched this in disgust, but still, It was a little funny.

"So anything else new happen? I mean, I haven't talked to you in… Wow. It's only been a day, hasn't it?"

"Yeah." She nodded, finishing up her pancakes. Odd was surprised because she'd finished all of hers before he'd even finished one of his. So was he slacking or was she a bigger food vacuum then him?

"Do you eat like that all of the time?" He asked. While he was asking this question, he realized it was probably a little bit of a personal question, but classic Odd never thought before he spoke, and it'd only gotten him in trouble a few times.

"Eat like what?"

"You just took down all of those pancakes, and we've only been here for maybe ten minutes."

She pulled her napkin out from underneath her plate, and rubbed the outline of her mouth with it. "Well… Yeah, actually. I've had a big appetite ever since I was little…" She looked like she was deep in thought, "Do you remember when the nurse was weighing us all for our physical, and I was seven pounds overweight?"

He nodded; And at the same time he started to regret teasing her about the extra weight. That was also the same day he'd almost died from being possessed by Jeremie and having all of his energy drained - Definitely not on the "top ten favorite days" list.

"After that I tried to cut my food intake down a little bit… But it was then I realized that I just love food too much to give it up now." She laughed.

"I understand completely," He nodded. "Except I want to gain the extra weight."

"Scrawny-"

"Svelte." He cut her off. "Svelte!" His yell made everybody else in the restaurant turn around and look at the both of them. It took them a minute to look away, and when they did, Sissi began laughing at Odd again.

"I've noticed something about you," She giggled. "You like having sudden outbursts and having everybody look at you."

He didn't quite understand what she was trying to say.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well just now for example, and then when we were shopping when… You… Yelled what you yelled."

"Oh yeah," He scratched the back of his neck with a wide grin and pink cheeks. He'd suddenly remembered what she was referring to, and he'd wanted to forget about that. The fact that he'd been so nice to her in the first place surprised him, but the flirting that went on was mind blowing. "Well--"

"Here's your check," The waitress came and dropped the booklet with a paper sticking out. For a second, the both of them just looked at it. And then when Odd noticed Sissi moving her hand and moving it towards that little black book with the check tucked inside, he quick and snatched it. His other hand reached down to pull his wallet from his pocket.

"I'll take this." He said, flipping through the bills he's been holding.

"But-"

"I have it, Sissi."

---

"Jeremie, I picked up lunch. I hope you like--" Aelita stopped when she saw Ulrich and Yumi standing behind Jeremie, whom was still sitting in the computer chair.

"Ulrich!" She yelled happily, "It's great seeing you well again!"

"Thanks," He smiled at her. "Lucky for me, Yumi makes a great nurse."

"Just wait until I'm suffering from pregnancy mood swings." She glared at him with a grin and he gulped nervously.

"Aelita, I just sent the password in an email to the past." He looked up at his pink haired princess who was now leaning over him and looking at the computer screen carefully.

"Do you think they read it yet?" She asked; Obvious cheer in her voice.

"Not yet," He shook his head, and hit a key so another window popped up before them. "I set it up so I know when they read it. When my past self opens up the email, this pop up window here will tell me." He pointed at the fresh pop up window.

And what a time it was to ruin their pretty smiling faces, when a new window popped up informing them of an activated tower. Gasps and cries were heard throughout the room, once they'd realized exactly what it was. After all, it'd been some time since they'd had a Xana attack.

"What…" Jeremie's mind trailed off throughout his sentence, and Aelita dropped the food in the bag that she'd brought for Jeremie and herself and had just apologized to Ulrich and Yumi for not bringing more.

"This is insane," Jeremie started a brand new sentence. "A tower is activated, but not in this time… Back when we were kids. I don't know why I just got a warning for it, but… They have an activated tower."

"Would that hurt Natsumi's being there?" Yumi asked, panicking.

"I'm not completely sure, but that's not what's worrying me right now…" Jeremie's voice faded, and it sounded like he was sad, his tone was like he was mourning.

"Jeremie, do you think-?"

"Yes. This activated tower was the one I received the night Odd died."

Ulrich's head perked up like someone had just blown a loud whistle directly into his ear. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to ask a question In hopes because earlier that week Jeremie had mentioned that Natsumi could somehow prevent his best friend dieing… But what to ask?

"Jeremie… Could he maybe…" He desperately tried to think of the words to say, but he kept tripping on them with his tongue. "…Live this time?"

_Odd, did you call-?_

_Odd can you hear me…?_

_You sound like your in trouble…_

_I'm coming Odd!_

_Odd!_

It was like a flash of light that appeared before Ulrich. Suddenly Yumi and the others weren't there anymore, and he heard those sayings over and over. His voice, his words, he remembered. The voice mail he'd received from Odd - His piercing screams, cries for help… And his last words saying that he's not going to make it.

_But you live on, good buddy._

Tears found there way to Ulrich's eyes, and he quickly wiped them away before anyone realized that he was crying. He understood that they were all sad too. Of course they had to be, Odd was everybody's friend. He was a good guy who didn't deserve what happened to him, and Ulrich would give almost anything to get him back…

It's weird how Natsumi was turning out to be Odd's second chance. The day Yumi gave birth to his little girl, and the nurse laid the new born baby into his arms, the first thing that went through his mind was she'd someday make a difference… She'd somehow take his life and twist it to make everything like it'd used to be. Before he'd found that his buddy had drowned and Ulrich would be the one to jump after him and drag his lifeless body out…

And his tears turned to joy when he thought about Natsumi actually saving Odd. And when Jeremie's past self received that email, he'd do whatever he needed to do, and when he'd send Natsumi back… Odd would be there too.

"I'd like to think so," Jeremie's fingers on the keyboard slowed down a little, and Aelita understood this happened because he was feeling depressed. Odd was a touchy subject for every single one of them. And now that they could be close to getting him back… Well, what else could they possibly dream for?

"If my past self would hurry up and open that email it'll probably happen…" He spoke softly. "I remember getting that activated tower message on my computer."

Everyone listened quietly and intensely.

"I'd received the warning late at night… I almost always called Aelita first. Always. But when I picked up my cell phone… I called Odd." He took a deep breath and continued. "He said he was on his way. I believed him…"

"He called me first." Aelita said. "Odd called me and told me that Jeremie said there was an activated tower, and to hurry up and head to the factory. He told me he was already almost there…"

She crossed her arms. "He called my princess like he always did…"

"Then he called me," Ulrich's horse voice was heard. "He… He said that he was already on the bridge by the factory… He told me to call Yumi, and then we lost connection. Normally I wouldn't have even worried, but… I called back and I heard… Screams."

Yumi took his hand.

"I heard his screams… He was in pain. He was being thrashed, and I felt so useless as I stood and just… listened. And then he told me, "Ulrich… I'm not going to make this… But… You live on, good buddy." … That's when I heard the click and knew that he'd…"

"And then you called me, Ulrich. You were crying so hard… I'd never heard you anything like that before, and it scared me. I knew instantly that something was wrong, so when you whispered where you were, my legs just moved…"

They all looked down, and thought about it. They never really did go over what had happened that night until now, and now… Everyone felt exactly like the other, and so close to tears like never before.

"When I got there and saw Odd just laying there in your arms, I just lost my breath. I couldn't breath, and I just moved forward…"

"Remember the funeral?" Aelita suddenly asked, revealing the tears brimming her gentle eyes. Jeremie wrapped his arm around her waist, and shoved her closer against himself.

"Everyone had purple flowers…"

---

"Ulrich…?"

Yumi and Ulrich had fallen asleep while talking at the factory. She remembered the last thing she saw - Natsumi coloring. She'd just picked up the purple crayon, and Yumi smiled, feeling Ulrich's head doze right onto her shoulder, letting her know instantly that he'd already fallen asleep.

"Ulrich?!" She yelled his name harder this time, and grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him.

"…What?" His eyes opened slightly. He was laying on his back, Yumi was kneeling by his head, and her head was peeking over him, their faces reversed. Her hair was tickling his face, and he would have loved this moment, had he not seen he panic on her face.

"Yumi…? What's wrong?" He was pushing himself off the ground now, and she looked behind her.

"We fell asleep--!"

"…So?" He asked instantly, wiping his tired eyes with his fist. She brought her hands up to her face and pressed her palms against her face, making what she said next hard to hear.

"What?" Ulrich asked.

"Natsumi is gone!"

Brown eyes burst when he'd understood it this time and wished that he wouldn't of asked Yumi to repeat that, because now her tears were falling down her face. Ulrich stood up where he was sitting, and looked around in a panic.

"That's impossible," He yelled, turning and turning… "Natsumi!"

He heard Yumi break down and she collapsed on the ground crying.

"Don't you think I did that already!? She's not in this factory, Ulrich!"

Looking down at Yumi made Ulrich just feel even worse. Could it have been Xana? But how? When he'd fallen asleep, Natsumi was maybe only five feet away from Yumi and himself, how could she be stolen?

"Maybe she wondered off…" He whispered, bending down and grabbing Yumi by her shoulders, and shoving her crying face into his chest.

"Unlikely… Xana wanted to get her and we practically gave her to him!" She yelled.

"But--"

Ulrich stopped when he heard a noise coming from the dark corner on the other side of the room they'd been resting in. It sounded like claws scraping down the walls. He gulped, and clung to Yumi a bit tighter, his hands shaking dramatically.

"…Nat…Natsumi?" He called into the corner, hoping so badly that he'd hear her pleasant voice In response.

"Gone." He heard. An eerie voice; Definitely not Natsumi's. It wasn't like any voice he'd ever heard before in his life, and Yumi heard it too. She peeled herself away from Ulrich, and looked at the corner that Ulrich was gazing at so intensely.

Blue skin and rotting flesh walked out from the darkness. They were zombies. And of course, the Xana symbol was blinking in their yellow eyes.

"…Xana has never been this mean."

---  
I updated twice in a week!! Can you guys believe it ?! xD  
I'm actually already halfway through the next chapter, so hopefully I can update again before I go back to school on monday. So keep your fingers crossed ! And if you're wondering where all of this sudden inspiration is coming from, it's because I cheated and watched the last few episodes of Code Lyoko. (cries)  
If anyone wants to watch them their on YouTube.  
This chapter was a sad one. They all had to think of their last words with Odd, and the night he died. Poor Ulrich. Anyway, I hope you liked, and please review ! I won't update again until I have atleast 12 reviews.  
Have a nice day.


	20. Promise

**.Blast Into The Past.  
.Chapter 20.**  
: _Promise_ :

.  
.

**U**lrich took a deep breath and fell to his knees beside Yumi. His chest rose and fell and his heart pumped at a rapid beat. The couple had ran for a while to try and out run the zombies and finally Ulrich felt like he had to stop, at least for a minute, to catch his breath and relieve his legs a little bit.

"I… Don't think we'll ever out run them," Ulrich managed to choke out. He was huffing deeply, and trying hard to pull himself back together, mostly for Yumi's sake. "Any idea's?"

Yumi was staring at her boyfriend intensely and he could tell that something was moving inside that head of hers. His heart somehow suddenly slowed and he tried to give her his entire attention. Her face gave him the vibe that whatever she was thinking was serious -- Big time.

"I have one." She said, slowly folding her calves underneath her body and lowering down to eye level with Ulrich.

"Oh yeah?" He questioned, raising a brow. Yumi looked away from him, and noted that his face was entirely glossed with sweat and he was surely and completely worn out.

"You have to go save Natsumi..."

"I know," He rolled his eyes like '_duh_', and took Yumi's hand, dragging her up with him as he stood on his feet. "This break of ours was enough time for them to catch up. We're going to have to run extra fast this time to-"

"N-no. You didn't hear me right…" She knew that he didn't understand what she meant by the "_we're_" he threw in there. Ulrich gave her a look to plead for a better and more clear explanation as to what she was talking about.

"Yumi, What…?" His voice trailed off, hoping she'd explain.

"Ulrich I've known how to fight since I was young." She began. "I can take on anyone at our school and win - Including you."

_Was she joking ?_

"Also keep in mind that you don't have to feel like you have to stay because you're a man, or because you love me."

Ulrich shook his head, "Yumi you're not making any sense."

"I want You, and only You… To leave now and find Natsumi," Ulrich opened his mouth to say something, but Yumi cut him off.

"I'll stay here and play tag team with these guys."

Ulrich, furrowing his brows wished she could have been _joking_ about this, but one look at her face let him know that she was completely serious.

"You're not going to get rid of me that easy." The germen boy crossed his arms against his chest, and let out a huff of air as sort of a way she could tell he wasn't planning on moving from where he was standing.

"Ulrich…" She tried to plead, as she uncrossed his arms herself, and took his hands in hers. "I know you're concerned about me, but I'll be fine. It's not like this is the first Xana attack I've ever dealt with by myself."

His eyes moved away, "But that's differ-"

"No, it's not different at all, Ulrich. Just because we're actually going out doesn't mean things have to change, and if that's the case, then maybe we shouldn't be going out at all."

He looked back at her, with the widest eyes she believed she'd ever seen. His hands shook violently in hers, and she knew that he was frightened. Not for himself, of course, but for her well being. And although she _did_ appreciate his worry, it was only holding him back from what needed to be done - And that was to find Natsumi, and save her from whatever Xana was planning this time.

"Yumi, I…"

"I know Ulrich."

"I love you," He spit out, just before throwing his head forward, to plant a kiss on her lips, making sure to make it sweeter then ever before. He felt her smile against his lips, and he couldn't help but wonder what she could possibly be happy about. Things were all wrong now.

"Please be careful…" He told her, slipping his hands away from hers, even though he really would do anything but let go of her.

"You too." She nodded.

He looked at her intensely. Yumi looked so brave and strong, and he himself felt as though he could fall over any second and throw out the white flag. He wanted to do nothing more then give this up. This whole lifestyle - If only he could throw it out the window ! The sooner, the better.

Ulrich knew he had to keep going, when he watched the single tear fall down Yumi's face. She thought her hair was blocking it, and he couldn't see, but he had. Even though he wished he hadn't.

"I'll save Natsumi, Yumi." He promised.

"I know you will," She faked a laugh, and waved him off while he slowly turned away from her and started on a jog to exit the factory and track his five year old daughter down. "I believe in you, Ulrich!" She called behind him.

His response was a thumbs up.

But she couldn't see those tears leaking down his face, just as she'd thought he couldn't see hers.

--

Odd held the door open for her while Sissi and himself left the diner. She smiled her thanks to him, and walked past, to admire empty streets.

"This is Paris, there's usually always crowded streets." She commented, "I hate when I try to get to the mall and crash into a thousand people."

Odd didn't think of it at first. After all, who would think empty streets would be such an obvious clue that something was wrong ?

"Do you want me to walk you home?" He offered, shoving his hands into his pockets. She looked at him unconvincingly at first, but that soon dissolved into a smile, and she nodded vigorously to his offer.

"That'd be--"

Much to her displeasure, Odd's cell phone had cut her off before she could agree to it. With a jolt of surprise, Odd reached into his back pocket for his mobile phone, and to quickly read the message he could already guess the contents of.

_'I'm freaking out - Natsumi's gone ! I know Xana has something to do with this !  
Yumi and I are being chased by **FRICKING ZOMBIES** !'_

Odd raised a curious brow, and another text message arrived in his mailbox.

_'Yumi's at the factory by herself -  
**Protect her with everything you've got** while I find Natsumi, alright ?!'_

_-U._

Sighing while putting his phone away, he looked up at Sissi to see her disappointed face. Obviously, she already knew that his offer to walk her home was void.

"I really had my hopes up, you know…" She looked away from him, turning on her heal to walk away, except Odd grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around. It must have been impulse.

"Hey-!" She screamed, just before Odd crashed his lips onto hers. His hands found their way to her shoulders, so he could shove her closer and cause this kiss to be so much deeper then it had originally started as.

Her hands flew out to her sides, surprised like never before. Oddly enough, this wasn't her first kiss with Odd, but it'd be the first one he'd started. That had to mean something, after all. Was this relationship a mutual romance, or was she just thinking far too much into this ?

Her thoughts broke away, however, when their kiss broke, thanks to Odd's fingers shoving her away by the shoulder he'd just been holding her by so tightly.

"You need to get home, there's trouble," He spit his words out frantically. And if almost on cue, the two of them could hear screaming from a distance. And that one scream wasn't where it would end - In all directions, a scream took place, and their heads whipped around to face every direction as it happened.

"I had my hopes up too." He spoke to her in a soft tone, afraid someone would overhear. Sissi couldn't help herself but blush.

"Go home - Run, don't walk !" He let go of her shoulders completely, and began walking backwards away from her red face. "I'll come find you when it's all over !"

"I don't understand--!" She tried to call out before he spun and began to run away.

She heard him call out, "Just go home!"

Her shoulders rose in discomfort, but then fell in pleasure as she remembered the forceful, romantic scene that just unfolded before her - but why had he been acting so weird ? Did it have something to do with his _weird_ friends ?

Oh, who was she trying to kid - He was the _weirdest_ of them all, she should expect this kind of thing more often.

--

Jeremie and Aelita, still at the library, had pushed one of the tables against the library wall to step on, and climb out from one of the high windows they'd broken by Aelita's quick thought of chucking a book straight for it.

As the glass shattered around them, Jeremie gave Aelita a look of disbelief.

"Whoa, Aelita--" He'd began, but Aelita had cut him off with a tug of the wrist, pulling him up with her on top of the table to climb out of the newly broken window.

It'd been only a few minutes since a person ran through the library screaming of zombies overtaking the streets of Paris. Jeremie and the pink topped princess had exchanged a glance just before figuring out what was going on.

Ulrich's text message had arrived just seconds later, and the puzzle was complete.

This was Xana's new attack.

But Jeremie wondered why Xana would try this one again. He'd already done the possession of people to infect others and create Zombies, and it failed - Why was he trying it all over again ?

While Jeremie attempted to climb the wall and exit through the window, Aelita made a call to Yumi to try and clear things.

"Yumi…?" Aelita had asked, after she heard the sound of someone answering the phone, but not a single 'hello'. "Are you alright?"

She heard noises like a struggle was taking place, and then finally, Yumi's deep breathing came over. "_Yes, Aelita, I'm here_."

"You sound like you've just run a mile. What's going on?"

"_Xana's attack is Zombies_," She huffed. Aelita could hear that Yumi was running now, and the connection sounded terrible. Had she dropped her phone?

"But he's already tried that before." Aelita commented, thinking about what the intention could possibly be.

"_No, no…_" Yumi sounded as though she was making a serious effort to breath. "_He isn't using living people… These are dead corpses, roaming around hurting people._"

Aelita's eyes doubled in size, "Actual Zombies?!"

"_Yeah, and that's not even the worst part…_" Yumi whispered loudly, "_Natsumi disappeared. I… Don't know where she is._"

"Y-You…" The Lyoko princess could barely comprehend what Yumi had just said to her.

"Aelita!" Jeremie called to her. He was sitting on the window sill, his hand extended for her to grab and pull herself up. Aelita looked up at him with wide and tearstained eyes, and already he knew something was wrong.

"Yumi, me and Jeremie are on our way to the factory. Is that where you are still?"

It took a moment for Yumi to answer, "_Yeah. Hurry please! Ulrich left to find Natsumi, so I'm here by myself._"

"Consider us there, Yumi!" Aelita yelled into her phone, just before hanging up and grabbing Jeremie's hand.

--

While running, Odd huffed while trying to text his reply to Ulrich.

_'Yeah good buddy, I'm on my way there now ! Watch yourself !_

_-O.'_

When he'd pressed send, he'd crashed into something, and his phone slipped from his longing fingers and onto the cement, where a piece went flying out - he'd assumed it was the battery - and fell in the grass.

His body flew back inches and onto the ground. His hand flew to his head, because that was what mainly crashed, and that's what hurt the most currently.

"What the--?" He gaped above him, at the three flesh eating Zombies standing over him.

Odd cursed himself for not watching where he was going, because those monsters looked like they were hungry, and he was almost positive he was _delicious_ !

--

Ulrich ran as fast as his legs would possibly let him down the abandoned streets of Paris. Of course being a soccer player was a complete advantage when it came to running, since he'd had some pretty thick muscles in his calves and thighs both.

The streets were almost scary to him.

There was not a single person on the streets, now. He could hear screams in the far off distance, and as he ran, he could hear them getting closer - which actually scared him more then anything else.

The worst part of this whole mess was he didn't even know where to look. Yeah, Natsumi was missing and here he was to find her - But where was he expected to look ? Was he supposed to follow the screams ?

On that thought, he heard a scream maybe a block behind him. Stopping so hard in his tracks he almost fell forward, Ulrich whipped his body around, to face the direction of the loud yelping.

Was that it ? He had to follow the screams, and somehow, they'd lead him to Xana ?

Which, in return, would leave him to Natsumi.

Nodding his understanding, Ulrich began to run again. The only difference now was the mere acknowledgement that he knew what to follow, and the hope that maybe he'd find her soon.

Hopefully, unhurt.

--

When her eyelids finally opened, the little one found herself feeling a bit sick. Her arms instinctively wrapped around her stomach, which seemed to be the source of her pain, and looked ahead at all of the scary monsters surrounding her.

She couldn't recognize this place at all. It was a dark room, wide and filled with non-living people just staring at her with eye sockets, but the lack of eyes.

She screamed as she stood and turned around to run away from this fear, but she'd crashed into someone just as Odd had. Only, this one didn't seem to be decomposing at all.

Freshly possessed ?

Natsumi held herself tighter as the person she'd crashed into leaned forward, revealing their facial features. The symbol she'd remembered from the electric outlet in her bedroom before she'd been sent to the past, and the traind that had charged towards her when she first arrived appeared to be the boy's pupils.

Her body began to shake as he reached out to place a hand on her head.

"We've been expecting you…" He spoke. She only saw him speaking, but it sounded as though he had five voices inside of him speaking at once. It was like one of the horror movies she'd seen on TV late at night, when she was supposed to be sleeping. Those movies she never liked, because they'd almost always give her wicked night terrors where she'd wake up because of them, and her mother would have to hold her for hours until she fell asleep all over again.

Sometimes, she'd wake up twice a night because they were so terrible. After this, it'd probably be five times a night, for the rest of her life.

"W- Where's my mommy and daddy ?!" She demanded to know, trying her absolute hardest not to crack from the fright she was feeling currently. But, of course, Xana could hear in just her voice that she was completely horrified.

He laughed, which seemed to be much more frightening then just his silence.

"What would you do if I said they were dead?" He'd asked, observing her facial change. Her face contorted from absolute fear, to just plain agony. How could they die…?

Suddenly, she remembered her fathers promise just before she'd stepped into the scanner, and she felt a little stronger.

"_I'll be there the whole time."_

"… _You promise…?"_

"_I promise."_

Natsumi's eyes became slits and she looked up at this monster angrily, knowing deep in her heart that her mother and father were still alive, and without a doubt, searching for her this very second because they were worried, and loved her.

"You're lying!" Natsumi screamed, tears flying away from her eyes. She recognized this as the most anger she'd ever exposed in her little lifetime. "I know you're lying!"

"Why would I lie?" Xana spoke after recovering from being taken back by her reaction.

She thought for a second before she replied, "Because you're a monster ! And a bad person ! And…"

She remembered her mothers scolding once when she'd begun a conversation with a complete stranger in the parking lot of their local market, when Yumi had asked her to wait by the car while she returned the shopping cart.

"-- And I'm not a loud to talk to strangers !"

Pouting, Natsumi closed her eyes and kicked the man in front of her in the ankle as hard as she could. Much to her displeasure, he didn't look effected in the least, but she knew that she'd been strong, and both of her parents would have been very proud of her.

Let alone her Uncle Odd, Uncle Jeremie, and her Aunt Aelita.

Natsumi couldn't recognize Xana's freshly possessed body because she'd never met him in the flesh, but the person in front of her was William Dunbar, her father's biggest rival.

**I**n other words, Xana's favorite puppet.

-x-

Been a while, eh ? :D  
Let's see how long it takes to post the next one !

x3  
I'm also revamping the first few chapters to this story  
so go read the first chapter again !  
Some things are different.

:_ Love for you_ :


	21. Theory

There was a throbbing pain aching throughout Odd's body from the fall, but looking up at the flesh-eating-monsters standing over him, he doesn't really waste his time being concerned with _that_. He rests a hand against his temple,

"Believe you me, I know what it's like to be _hungry_," Odd says; scooting himself back until he's up against a light pole. Two of the zombies seem to be... well, zombie-like. Their groaning and drooling and look pretty stupid, in Odd's humble opinion. But the third one seems to be keeping his composure and doesn't look too decomposed. Not when compared to the other two, anyway. "What you guys need is a good cheeseburger. Or-or how about a big, greased up fried bologna sandwich?"

The zombies continue towards Odd, and the boy is too frightened to stand from where he's cornered against the light pole. "... Okay, well, what if I buy?"

One of their blue arms reach down and four strong fingers - plus one thumb - wraps itself tight around Odd's thin neck. The boy is then lifted and held up; his legs kicking freely below him and absolutely no air reaching his lungs. His hands wrap around the monsters but unfortunately his strength doesn't seem to compare to that of the decomposed.

"We have the girl," the zombie who seemed smarter than the others speaks, and Odd isn't sure if he finds comfort in that or not. He's leaning more towards _not_, since speaking is proving that XANA has gotten much stronger. "She is all who stands in the way of _your_ destruction."

"Wha-?" Odd tries to choke out words - anything, really. What does this thing mean by his _destruction_? The whole world? The five lyoko warriors, or... just _his_?

The third, smarter zombie speaks again, "The past cannot be changed."

The grip on Odd's throat tightens considerably and the young boy is starting to see more of little black blotches than anything else.

"There are worse things than dieing. Your breath, for example," Odd continues to try and twist the hands away from his throat but is starting to see little hope or use in that. "... Or I could be just as ugly as _you_."

Odd's head is suddenly very woozy and screams for him to find air because otherwise he feels like both his suffering lungs and brain will explode. He gives one last push at the grip around his throat, and when there isn't a budge, it becomes clear that this might actually be the last couple seconds of his life. The whole, '_life flashing before your eyes_' bit becomes real as millions of pictures shoot through Odd's memory and he knows that he doesn't want to _die_ here.

... Only suddenly he hits the ground and there's a long, shaky breath filling his tortured lungs. He's not necessarily a religious guy by any means, but Odd thanks _God_ for whatever it was that gave him a second shot.

He looks up and realizes that it was _Ulrich_.

His best friend stands in front of Odd's fallen body in defense; two fists clutched, and both hands up and ready to fight. Odd looks down and away from Ulrich to see that the decaying zombie who had been holding him by the throat is now down flat on the pavement - probably kicked by Ulrich - with a couple of fingers and some loose skin lying detached from the unmoving corpse.

"Are you alright?" Ulrich asks, making sure to keep his eyes directed on the two remaining zombies - including the one who had talked to Odd; before he'd had one of his dead buddies try and choke the life from the young boy.

"Yeah, I'm perfect," he ignores the throbbing in his head from being knocked down earlier and his hip from falling now, but to be honest, his throat still felt a weird burning from where the disgusting monster had been squeezing his throat. He wraps his own loose fingers around where there are now imprint marks from the awful grip it had. Like so many other times before, being so close to death doesn't just _go away_ when there is a return trip to the past.

"The past cannot be _changed_."

Ulrich slims his eyes, "Odd, am I hallucinating, or did that zombie just say something to me?"

"I wouldn't call you crazy just yet, good buddy. He was _barking_ at me earlier about the same thing," Odd stands up. Losing his balance only slightly, he stands up straight and steps up just behind his friend. "I don't think he has much of an imagination."

"We have the little girl."

"_What_?" Ulrich's eyes widen and he steps back in surprise; losing his fighting stance and feels a spurt of pain in his injured arm. The boy grunts and grabs at it, mentally hearing Yumi scold him, '_maybe you should be more careful'_! He puts himself back together quickly and moves his attention back to the more intelligent zombie. He growls, "Where is she? Where did you _freaks_ take her? "

The German boy wants to rush forward and get some answers the usual way; however, Odd holds him back, knowing better of it.

"The past cannot be changed," the zombie repeats itself, which is all it seems to be saying. Odd realizes it's not much smarter than the others at all; it was only taught to say such few things. The creature points a finger at Odd who still stands behind Ulrich; there is a grin on its face, which glitches twice into William's, shocking both of the young boys. "You will meet your _destruction_."

Immediately after the last syllable leaves the monsters peeling lips, whatever life that had been in the corpse' is gone, and both bodies fall to the pavement in front of Ulrich and Odd.

"Y-you saw William too, right? In that things face?" Ulrich questions when he looks back at his friend, who still has his fingers feeling his now bruised throat.

Odd nods. "… And you saw him point at me when he mentioned meeting my destruction, yeah?"

"Sure did," Ulrich nods, too, and looks back at the three fallen zombies that lay before them. "So, there's that… Plus the Zombies being able to talk now, and double plus them having Natsumi somewhere… I think we're really up to our necks in it this time."

"Maybe when he talks to us again we should try and convince XANA to give us a vacation next time."

Ulrich smiles and rolls his eyes; reaching back to put a hand on Odd's shoulder to keep him secure, since he seemed to still be a little light-headed from the previous attack. "Yeah, I think you should be the one to suggest that to him. I'm sure it'll go just _great_ for you."

.

.

One of the zombies leaps in front of Yumi - startling her and making her scream and turn on her heals. The zombie was definitely a young, pretty girl in a past life; the scariest part to Yumi being how much the corpse looked like _herself_.

When she turns she happens to see a flash of pink sprint towards the elevator, knowing already that it had to be Aelita. Jeremie is there with his hand up against the bottom of the metal door; holding it open so Yumi has a chance to reach them. The younger girl stops just before entering and cups her hands around her mouth to call out, "Yumi!"

Stopping a moment to glance behind her, Yumi can see that the young female zombie is catching up, and while her calves are burning and her lungs are dry and swollen, she knows she has to get there with enough time to shut the door and get below without so much as a problem. Yumi takes a deep breath and goes for it - trying to keep her breathing under control and focusing on anything to get her mind away from how terribly her body aches.

"Yumi, hurry!" Aelita calls out again. She looks worried, as does Jeremie, who is still holding the door open for their older friend.

"Let go of the door!" She calls back to them. She's still more than twenty feet away from the two, so Jeremie is a little weary about doing that. His hand remains, and so Yumi calls again, "Let it go! _Trust_ me!"

Aelita turns her head to nod at Jeremie; sort of her way of saying, '_go ahead'_ to him. He bites at his bottom lip and removes his hand from the door. Instantly it starts to slowly scoot down. Yumi clenches her fists when she gets closer and breathes in deeply before she lifts her legs; falling down to her hip and using her built up speed to her advantage and slides a bit before rolling under the elevator door just as it slams shut.

The Japanese girl barely has enough time to take a breath and stand up before the female Zombie slams itself against the door, startling Yumi enough to fall into Aelita and both girls fall backwards against the back wall of the lift.

"Are you alright, Yumi?" Jeremie asks. He offers a hand for each girl to take, and Aelita does, while Yumi simply ignores it. Jeremie helps his girlfriend up and the couple looks to see their friend still on her knees; arms out to keep herself from falling forward, and long deep breaths choking out from her lungs.

"Y-yeah, all of that running just knocked the wind out of me for a second," she says after a few moments. The elevator jolts and they know their moving down to the computer room. Yumi looks up, "Did you happen to see Ulrich or Odd on your way here?"

Jeremie shakes his head solemnly, "We didn't see Natsumi, either."

"No, I figured you wouldn't." Yumi sports a sad smile and stands up just as the elevator docks and the door rolls up.

Jeremie is the first to walk off; heading straight for his computer while Aelita helps a still rocky Yumi over to the super computer.

"What happened?" Aelita asks, while she helps Yumi over by keeping a sturdy hand on her older friends mid-back.

"I'm not completely sure, I just... I only know that when Ulrich and I had woken up, she was gone," Aelita can sort of see the pain and worry in Yumi's eyes and grips her friends shoulder in comfort. Yumi sighs, leaning more against the super computer instead of Aelita when they get closer to Jeremie. "She was replaced by an infestation of zombies, so I figured XANA had to be behind it."

"The activated tower confirms your theory, Yumi," Jeremie adds; putting his headset on just in case he is able to connect with the future again.

An infestation was _definitely_ the right word for it - the streets of Paris were _crawling_ with zombies now, and he knew people were or would soon be getting hurt... he also knows that if someone were to be killed, he can't get them back on a return trip. For Natsumi's sake, they had to come up with something pretty quick, because when it all comes down to it Jeremie can't have people get killed on account of something he could have prevented.

Aelita jumps at the ring of her phone; such contrast from how quiet the factory had been. She reaches into the pocket of her jumper and answers it quickly. "Ulrich?"

"Hey princess, are you with Yumi?"

"Yes, Jeremie and I are with her back at the factory. She told us about Natsumi," Aelita replies. She feels very sad for her friends and can't imagine how frightened they must be. "I'm sorry. But we _are_ going to find her, I know it."

"Right, of course," Ulrich smiles to himself. He's happy to know that Yumi is safe and with friends (_more than likely trying to still find a way out of this horrible mess), _and also how Aelita sounds when she's _right_ and confident about something. "She's definitely with XANA right now; one of his un-dead goons told me so."

Aelita flips her phone to speaker so Jeremie and Yumi can hear as well. She thinks that maybe some new developments could be important ones. She furrows her brows, "Told you?"

"Yeah. Earlier in the factory one of them said, "_gone_", but just now with Odd, one of the zombies wouldn't keep his mouth shut." Ulrich continues, "he kept repeating how we "_can't change the past_", and "_he has the girl_"."

"It sounds like XANA is holding her hostage to present something from happening," Aelita wonders, "… What baffles me is what it could possibly be to make XANA go through so much trouble to stop it from happening."

Ulrich shrugs, grinding his teeth a little, "Yeah, don't know. Quite frankly, I don't care. This virus is mental to think that I'm just going to let him take my daughter hostage to—" His voice fades. _My daughter_. "—Point is, we have to stop him no matter _what_ it is."

Yumi smiles a little at how proud she is of Ulrich and his being protective of their daughter.

"So maybe he's only _holding her_ until whatever it is he's up to is over with," Odd tried to throw out a little positive light into the situation. "What are we going to do about deactivating the tower?"

"This is XANA we're talking about; he's just holding her until he doesn't need her anymore," Jeremie replies, ignoring Odd's question and turning away from his computer to face the others. "Who knows what he'll do once he's through with her?"

"I'm not planning on finding out." Ulrich says with a strong, sturdy voice.

Yumi crosses her arms. "We have to come up with something pretty soon, Jeremie. He could be hiding her anywhere."

"I actually have a theory," Odd steps forward and snatches the phone from Ulrich; ignoring any protests his older friend fusses about. "I've seen a lot of zombie movies – being _the Hollywood geek that I am_ – and I know that if there is loud noise and bright lights, the un-dead is always attracted to the source…"

"… And?" Ulrich all but loses his patience.

"Well, think about it. XANA would have to keep there attention somehow, right? These _are_ actual zombies that we're dealing with, not second rate possessions like the last time," the boy explains on, "Knowing that,… For the last five minutes, I've heard fire-truck sirens, but I haven't seen _one_ fire-truck."

"XANA must be using the trucks to keep the monsters focused. He can't have them leaving his side yet, he needs them still." Aelita goes on, understanding what Odd was trying to explain in so many words.

Ulrich takes the phone back from his friend. "So I guess me and Odd are headed to check out the fire-station, then."

"Be careful," Yumi says, stepping closer to Aelita's phone to be heard more clearly. "Both of you. Please be careful."

Odd smiles, "No sweat, Yumi! Their just actual brain munching zombies, raised from the grave to kill everybody - but especially _us_. Nothing me 'n your boyfriend can't handle."

"He's joking, but he's right," Ulrich ropes an arm around his best friends shoulders. "We'll be fine."

.

Future

.

"How about it, Einstien, did we find the folder yet?" Ulrich asks when the elevator door rises and he steps out.

Yumi decided to drive Aelita and herself back to the Stern household an hour ago; after Aelita decided that she could be of more use after a hot shower and maybe a nap on their couch. Ulrich had decided to stay back and keep his old friend some company. After all, the very least he can do is give Jeremie someone to talk to, considering he's going through all of this trouble to get Ulrich's daughter back (_and with some luck, maybe Odd, too!)._

"Nothing yet... I legitimately can't believe it's taking this long for me to check my email. I was the biggest tech-dork in France; I checked my emails more than I checked over my math equations."

"I'm sorry, _was_ the biggest tech-dork?" Ulrich laughs, "Did I miss something while you were away?"

Jeremie laughs too; rubbing his eyes because he's been starring at a screen for about two days straight now. "Okay, less than before. Aelita wouldn't stand for it."

"I'm glad you guys are doing so well," the older boy admits. He goes on, "things were kind of all over the place a few years ago, and… It felt like we were all falling apart."

"Well, we _did_ fall apart," Jeremie shrugs. He's looking at Ulrich, now, and wonders why they hadn't spoken too much in the last five years. They didn't have much in common; sure, they never had… But despite that, Lyoko brought everyone together. Without it, friendships sort of frayed out a bit. "Aelita and I left right after Natsumi was born. Other than her birthdays and a few occasional visits, we've missed out on most of her life so far."

"There's a lot more to her life left, if you're willing to stick around for it," Ulrich shoots. He has his doubts and fears about things going wrong, but he knows that he's going to get his little girl back. He knows that his past self would _promise_ that to him if he could. "We could really use your company with another baby on the way."

Jeremie looks down at his lap so as to avoid eye contact with his old friend. "I don't think Aelita is quite ready for that yet."

Ulrich eyes Jeremie sympathetically. He asks, with a gentle voice, "Has she gotten any better with _that_?"

"With knowing she can't have kids? In some ways, maybe," he goes on. "She's fine when we visit here and Natsumi runs to her with a big Auntie-Aelita-hug, and she can deal at Christmas time when she passes the cute little baby outfits in the department store… But when she runs into our pregnant neighbor at our apartment building, she's facing what she can't have. She's looking at what she's missing out on in the face, and that sort of rips her apart a little on the inside."

"Have you two ever talked about maybe adopting?"

"We have, but… Aelita wants a baby with a piece of me, but especially a piece of her. Probably because her own mother was taken away, and we've never really even found out to where or what really happened,..." Jeremie looks up at Ulrich. "It's been five years, and it's gotten better, it has. We're just not _there_ yet, I guess."

The German boy nods. He remembers the day he found out about Aelita's condition; two months after little Natsumi was born, Yumi had finally talked Aelita into seeing a doctor and finding out why she hadn't gotten pregnant after a year of trying, or rather, if he could possibly offer any suggestions to her.

Apperently there was just something wrong. The doctors said that it was common; some women just can't carry a baby to full-term... However, Aelita never believed the answer to be so simple. She believed that Lyoko and being connected to the super computer messed her up, and almost admitted that deep down she _blamed_ her _father_ for it, which made her feel even more guilty.

It got to the severity where Aelita seldom left the small apartment she shared with Jeremie, which at the time, wasn't too far from Ulrich and Yumi's house. Any time Yumi or himself saw their pink-topped friend, her eyes would be red and puffy from crying _constantly_.

Eventually, the couple had just decided to take a breather and get away.

Away from _France_, away from _Lyoko_,... And away from their _friends_.

"To be honest, Ulrich, after finding out that Yumi is expecting again, if it weren't for Natsumi being in danger, we probably would have left already."

"I'm sorry to hear that, buddy," Ulrich reaches out to grip his friends shoulder with a friendly squeeze. Jeremie shakes his head, as if saying, '_there's nothing anyone could have done'_. It makes Ulrich wonder if things might have been different if Odd were still there.

His jokes were shotty and his pranks sometimes got out of hand – but if anyone needed a shoulder to cry on or an ear to listen, Odd was _there_. Ulrich can't count on his fingers or his toes combined how many nights Odd stayed up listening to Ulrich when he complained over his _then_ failing relationship with Yumi.

Ulrich realizes that it isn't just him that needs Odd to come back.

Ulrich realizes that it isn't just him that needs Odd to come back... The rest of their friendships almost_ depended_ on it.

"_Come on, Nats..._" Ulrich thinks, "_bring your Uncle Odd home with you_."

* * *

_Wow_. It's been, like... Four years, guys. I bet deep down you all thought I was totally going to bail on this story and never-ever update again, didn't you? Truth is, I thought about it. I had half of this story written on my phone from when I drove to Florida a few months ago and was too bored to think of anything else but _write_. Well, tonight when I accidentally clicked on a link that brought me to an episode of Code: Lyoko, I remembered how much this _story_ and this _fandom_ meant to me... What it **_still_** means to me. It made me decide that - _screw_ having to study for tests at work tomorrow, and _who cares_ if I have to get up early to get things done in the morning... I was finishing a chapter ONCE AND FOR ALL!

And since there's a little CL flame in my heart right now, chances are it's going to be lit for a while, and... I'm going to try and have this entire story finished _and_ revamped by my birthday in late June! How does that sound? ... Hopefully I still have people reading this, and my four year absence didn't chase y'all away!

No dissapearing acts this time, guys. I _promise_!

xoMell.


	22. Split Up

**Blast Into The Past**  
**Chapter 22: Split Up.**

**L**uckily for Odd, Ulrich remembers exactly where the fire station is and leads them towards it. Unlucky for him, it's still about a four mile run from the factory, and after the last few days the two boys have had, their definitely exhausted and about ready for this whole fiasco to be done and over with. Odd can almost hear his nice, comfy bed calling for him – until he remembers it burned to ash in the school fire; then he just remembers he has to go _home_.

He's not exactly sure how comfortable with _that_ he is.

Odd almost walks into Ulrich when the German boy stops short and grabs at his wrist; clutches it and grits his teeth in pain. It happens suddenly and makes Odd remember that not only had his best friend severely hurt himself in a fire trying to save Natsumi, but he actually made it worse when he jumped out of his father's moving car. On top of the stress the group was going through – being the only ones who knew what was going on and definitely the only ones who could fix it… The slightly older boy hisses and tries to move his fingers.

"Hey, Ulrich, is your arm really okay-?"

"Y-yeah, it's totally fine," The brunette looks at his friend with a weak grin. "Yumi says the bone might be fractured, but I don't know—" Ulrich turns his arm over using the hand on the opposite arm to show off the cut along his forearm, in which he'd gotten while trying to escape from the school with Natsumi; the skin around the bright red wound is white, puffy and even a little dirty. "—I think I'm looking at a whole lot of infection, here."

Odd nods, taking Ulrich's arm into his own hands to inspect the wound a little better. He's not a medical genius in any sense, but he does know when something looks how it shouldn't. "Wow. I don't think you could rip yourself apart any worse."

"Don't jinx it, I haven't even fought XANA yet," Ulrich stifles out a laugh and takes his arm back from his friend, "It's okay. I just get random spasms sometimes and it throws me off guard a little bit."

Odd is about to tell Ulrich he's being dumb – he could at _least_ clean his wound and bandage it before they enter the firehouse and things become ten times _worse_, but there's a scream very near to them; just across the street there is a zombie chasing a young man who looks an awful lot like Herve. The blond is a little struck but Ulrich grabs him by the back of his shirt and pulls him down to duck with him behind the mailbox so the zombies don't see them.

Odd feels like a coward hiding with Ulrich like this, but he can't seem to feel his feet or move. Unlike XANA's usual attacks, _these are real zombies_, and even though he won't admit it out loud – or even though he's pretty sure Ulrich already knows – Odd is _really_ scared. He almost had the life choked out of him a little over an hour ago and he can't have his life flash before his eyes again; he can't see the camping trips with his dad or the tea-parties with his sisters or any of the times the group had almost lost Aelita… It was all too much.

"Odd, I think we're really close to the firehouse," Ulrich whispers. They sit shoulder-to-shoulder; Ulrich peeking around the corner to make sure that the coast is clear. He sees Herve get away from the zombies by taking a quick turn into an alley way while the monsters go straight. Ulrich looks back at his younger friend and notes the twinkle of panic in his eyes as he stares straight ahead into an abandoned building. "Hey, it's alright, Herve got away. He's fine."

"But what about all of the people who _don't_ get away…? Wh-what if unlike all of the other times, we are actually gambling with other people's lives—?" Odd thinks out loud. He looks back to Ulrich, "I almost died earlier, Ulrich. People could _die_."

"That's not going to happen. XANA is going to fail just like he always does and Jeremie will do a return trip to the past so no one even remembers what happened here today," Says Ulrich _almost_ confidently. His dark eyes soften, "… Come on, good buddy, I need you to be your normal self right now and believe that everything is going to go back to normal, okay?"

Odd looks down to his shoes and thinks about his father. His mother, his sisters, himself… The whole year of hell they all went through before his father's body just couldn't handle the _cancer_ anymore. Ulrich grips his friends shoulder for a little reassurance, and says: "We're _heroes_, Odd. We're going to save the whole _world_."

"Heroes, yeah," The younger boy finally smiles. It's fake, yeah, but it's a _smile_ and it makes Ulrich feel a little better, anyhow. "—You're right. I'm sorry, Ulrich, I guess I'm just—"

The older boy waves his friend off, "I know. I'm scared too, it's okay. We just have to keep pushing. XANA is a lot weaker than we are where it really counts."

Odd nods and becomes aware that sometimes Ulrich knows what he's talking about. Or at least he _hopes_he does.

* * *

"Mom—I need you to listen to me for a minute. Don't panic, okay? Just stay inside—lock the doors—" Yumi says into her mobile phone. Her mother is frantic and begs for her daughter to come home so the family can be together for the _apocalypse_. Yumi is worried about them too, of course—losing any of them, including her sometimes annoying little brother Hiroki—would drive the Japanese teenager out of her mind with grief… But she can't just abandon Natsumi's well being. Her family has each other right now; their all together.

Natsumi only has her parents, and she's probably _terrified _without them. Yumi actually shivers just thinking about what the poor five year old girl is feeling right now. "Momma," the raven haired girl coos, "—Please don't cry. I promise you, it'll be _alright._"

Before she knows it Yumi is now hearing Hiroki's voice on the other end of the phone. She assumes her mother simply couldn't talk anymore due to how frightened she is concerning what's going on outside their house.

"Yumi, where are you? Dad says he won't lock the doors in case you come home—in case you need to get inside real quick," Her younger sibling says. He sounds _strong_; braver than ever before. "You're alright, aren't you? Ulrich is with you—he's making sure that you're safe?"

She smiles and feels her eyes burn. "Yes, Hiroki, I'm okay. You will be too—just have daddy lock the doors. I'll call if I can get home, okay?"

"Okay, Yumi. H-hey, Yum—what's going on? I saw some scary people outside my bedroom window… Remember our neighbor across the street? He was really; really old and then mom made us go to his funeral because he used to get us Christmas presents from England?" He hesitates for a second; almost like he's not sure if he should admit what he'd seen. "…. I think he was outside our door a little bit ago. I asked momma if I should let him in since sometimes he'd come over for green tea—remember? Daddy used to let him in a-and—"

"—Don't let anyone inside of the house, Hiroki," Yumi warns. Just like siblings do, Yumi would often fight with Hiroki- but now, while she talks to this poor frightened little boy, she can't imagine doing anything other than giving him a big hug and telling him it's all going to be alright. "Remember when we used to play hide-and-seek and you would go into the attic and disappear? I want you to go there now, Hiro. Stay there; pretend that this is all a dream—you're going to wake up in your bed and everything will be like it was."

She hears her little brother sniffle. "Will you be th-there, Yumi?"

"I promise; I'll be there when you wake up."

"Okay," Hiroki says. "I love you, sis."

There's a tightening in her heart that makes Yumi cry. She wipes the tears away—Jeremie and Aelita are still in the room, after all. She thinks the two are still arguing about rather or not they should be sent to Lyoko. Yumi understands that her family could be _hurt_ if they don't do something soon, however the only plan they have could harm whatever is keeping little Natsumi in their timeline... This is an awful decision.

"I love you, too, Hiroki. Please stay out of trouble—" She cries; trying to hide the pain so she doesn't scare her brother. "Tell mom and dad that I love them, too. I'll see you guys real soon."

Just as soon as Yumi ends the rather emotional call with her family Jeremie calls out to her; turning in his chair to face her and the young Japanese girl can tell by the look on Aelita's face that something isn't right. ( _Not that anything has been right these last few days; her head has been in a constant rush and half of the time she just wants to scream and cry for a break_. )

"Look, Yumi—" Jeremie starts. And for his benefit, his eyes are soft and he seems very sincere. "I know that this is painful for you; I hate that this is what it's come down to, but… For the sake of France—for the sake of the world, we have to go to Lyoko and deactivate this tower."

Yumi takes a breath—she wants to argue and fight with Jeremie about this because there is unknown danger to Natsumi if they go into this without careful consideration, and… And the whole world is _depending _on her now. Her family and her friends and her friends' families are scared and running for their _lives_.

Her little brother is hiding in a closet in their attic praying that this is all just a dream because that was what his big sister had to tell him in order to try and not break his little heart.

Aelita looks absolutely beaten. She knows—deep down, just as much as Yumi does, they can't wait any longer.

"I need to speak with Ulrich first."

* * *

**-Future.**

It's just a little past six in the morning when Ulrich finally makes his way through the back door of his home. He tries to keep quiet when he shuffles through; slipping his ring of house-keys into his pants pocket and setting his Dunkin' Donuts coffee on the counter; (_There was no way he could have spent over 15 hours in the factory without coffee, after all_.) He notices that the entire house is quiet and there isn't a single light on; despite how dark and cold it is outside in the morning these days… That relieves Ulrich, however, because it means Yumi hadn't been up all night being upset about Natsumi still being gone. Stress as great as this is something his pregnant wife is _not_ what she needs right now.

He sneaks up the staircase and passes Aelita's room to make sure (_on Jeremie's request_) that the young woman is sleeping soundly, which she is. A lot like Ulrich's concerns, Jeremie had been somewhat worried about rather or not his long-time girlfriend would be up and trying to figure this whole mess out instead of resting. Ulrich smiles at his sleeping friend and thanks his lucky stars that he has such dedicated friends to be here when he needs them the most.

Ulrich continues on down the hall, where his bedroom is, and pushes the door open gently to see his sleeping wife snug-as-a-bug under their dark green comforter. The sight would have been perfect aside from the three photo albums open and sprawled across the bed; one of them being open to a page filled with photo's from Natsumi's first birthday party. The German man has known his wife for many years, and throughout all of those years they have stayed close, been best friends and totally and completely in love with each other. He thinks he knows her well enough to assume that she'd probably spent a decent portion of the night crying over Natsumi's baby pictures. It makes him feel a little guilty to know that he wasn't there to comfort her and assure his wife that their daughter would be returning home for certain.

He sits down on the vacant side of their bed and pulls off his gym shoes. They drop to the ground with a thud which is immediately followed by the young husband's jacket also falling to the floor—he was much too exhausted to care about where his jacket may land and rather or not it was wrinkled in the morning. He runs a hand down his face and sighs into it; feeling the warmth of his breath on his skin feels good.

"Ulrich?"

He turns his head to peak over his shoulder and see that Yumi is now awake; her sparkling blue eyes shining up at him. She's obviously quite tired and he turns to face her more clearly and – even though his touch must be cold to her, who had been under a warm blanket in a heated house – reaches over to run his fingers up her bare arm.

"Did I wake you?" Ulrich asks softly.

She shakes her head and sits up a little bit; resting her head on the headboard of their bed, above the pillows. She moves the arm Ulrich had been caressing and instead takes his hand in hers. (_the cold doesn't bother her, honestly, she really just likes to hold his hand_.)

"No, I don't think I was asleep that long," Yumi rubs her eyes with the side of her fist and then notices how Ulrich's eyes travel to instead stare at the photo albums spread out across the bed. The young Japanese woman sighs, "Relax, Ulrich. I didn't stay up all night grieving about Natsumi's disappearance…"

The German boy bites at his lip. "Yumi, if you're sad, you can tell me about—"

"Really, Ulrich, I'm alright—" She smiles softly. It's definitely not the usual bright smiles he loves to see on her beautiful face, but she continues before he can call her out on the fake smile: "—I thought about it for a long time last night and… You were right. Natsumi isn't lost somewhere all alone like I kept assuming. Jeremie talking to his past-self proves that they have her. _We_ have her. And I know myself—even if she wasn't my daughter, I would protect her from XANA or anything that could harm her," Yumi releases a tighter grip around Ulrich's hand and looks down at the comforter, "… She's going to be okay."

Ulrich nods, "She will be."

"Yes, so there's no need to just sit around sulking all day," Yumi looks up and into Ulrich's light green eyes. She can see how terribly worried he is for her and she can't help but realize – again – how great of a man he is to love her as much as he does. She grins, "Besides, you sulk enough for the both of us, Ulrich."

"Funny how even though we got older, those '_Ulrich's a sulking-grouch'_ jokes haven't," He says, huffing out a laugh and leaning forward to take Yumi into his arms.

Ulrich holds his wife so tight against himself that he can feel her heartbeat and the little baby bump to prove that Yumi is starting to show after just a little over three months of being pregnant. He holds her tighter and doesn't want to let go – he wants to keep Yumi and this new baby in his arms, where they can be safe. His only real wish now would for Natsumi to be here in this moment, too.

Yumi pulls back out of her husband's arms and looks down at one of the three photo albums with quizzical eyes and furrowed brows. "Ulrich, look—"

She holds the album up and points at a picture that had been of Odd sitting on the bench on the campus of Kadic – only now, Sissi Delmas is sitting beside him, and… Their late friend has his arm around her waist?

"That's impossible—" Ulrich takes the album from Yumi, "—This picture was taken the day before Odd was killed. This was when he was explaining to us he had a photography assignment and we had to take a '_natural_' photo of him… I've looked at this a _million_ times, Yumi—Sissi was _not _there."

Yumi nods and looks back down at the picture. "I don't understand how Natsumi being sent back would… Sissi and Odd; they look pretty _comfortable_."

"It doesn't make sense…" Ulrich admits. He starts flipping the pages; looking for more changes that Natsumi would have caused. In specific, the very last photo in the album that was of the four remaining Lyoko warriors standing outside of the Funeral Home where Odd's service had been. Ordinarily Ulrich wouldn't have kept it—he would have felt weird seeing a group picture where a portion of the group was missing, but… Mrs. Della Robbia had given it to him the following morning; a parting gift for Odd's best friend, she had told him. She had gone on to explain how much she knew her son had loved Ulrich and the rest of his friends. After all that he just didn't have the heart to throw the photo out.

He had been sort of hoping that if the one picture would change due to Natsumi's presence, then maybe she could stop Odd's death and the funeral one would, too.

But it _didn't_change.

* * *

**-Present.**

Ulrich and Odd press the palms of their hands over their ears—their standing in the tall grass just outside of the fire house and the alarms are terribly obnoxious to their ears. The younger boy follows Ulrich as he leads the way to one of the windows on the side; when he stands on his tippy-toes to get a good look.

He looks back to Odd. "You think I can get a lift?"

"Uhm, yeah, I guess," Odd staggers; knowing that he's either going to embarrass himself when he totally _can't_ lift Ulrich or he's going to be in terrible muscle pain from holding his friend up. "—I mean, I'll try?"

Ulrich smiles and shakes his head; lacing his fingers and kneeling down enough for Odd to step into his cupped hands. "Just kidding, Odd—I'll lift _you._"

"O-oh, well—I totally would have been able to do it, you know," Odd boasts half-heartedly while stepping into Ulrich's hands and standing up straight to lean against the window of the fire house. Neither of the boys have free hands to cover their ears now, and Odd _would_ be the first to complain about how it's giving him a massive headache. The younger boy grabs and holds onto the window sill—to stop himself from wobbling. "Holy—Wow. There are over a hundred zombies in this building. If Natsumi's in there, Ulrich, then we definitely have to strategize before we dive into _this_ mess."

Ulrich grunts. "Remember when you told me those zombie films would come in handy some day? Well, couldn't _this_ be one of those days?"

"Afraid not, pal," Odd shakes his head. He leans in closer to the glass in order to get a clearer look— it's then he sees William. Their possessed friend stands above the rest of the zombies; clearly chanting something to them that Odd can't hear. "—Oh, there's William!"

"Is Natsumi with him?"

"No, I don't see her yet," The younger boy keeps scanning the inside of the building for a sign that the little girl must be in there somewhere. He notices William's body approach two zombies and spit out some black smoke—the fog whirls around in front of him for a moment before it splits and the halves go inside of the monsters through their noses. The creatures seem to not like it; their bodies thrash around for a moment until they considerably stiffen. "Ew—_Gross._"

Ulrich looks up at his younger friend; his arms are getting tired and his previously injured one is _really_ starting to feel torturous. He wishes Odd would hurry up and find Natsumi already. "What is it?"

"XANA just shoved some of himself up the zombies' noses," Odd sticks his tongue out in disgust and looks down at Ulrich. "We should really sit down with him and explain proper hygiene."

"I don't think that's at the top of our list of things to worry about right now," Ulrich glares up at the blond. "Come on, Odd, we have to concentrate on—Oof!"

Ulrich is pushed from behind and slams face first into the ground in front of him. He wipes the dirt from his face with the back of his hand just before turning to see that his attacker was one of the two zombies Odd had seen XANA put a piece of himself in. The older boy then looks up to see that Odd is still hanging from the window sill—he pulls himself up easily and stands on top of it; waiting until the monster gets a little closer so he can tackle it from above.

"XANA—if you're in there, tell me where my daughter is!" Ulrich shouts; turning and standing up to face the creature. The zombie moans and growls like a zombie _does_; however, it _doesn't_ respond. "Don't be such a _coward_! Tell me where she is!"

No response.

Ulrich growls and rushes forward; colliding his feet into the zombie's collar bone. He had used all of his strength, and so the German boy isn't _too_ surprised when he feels and hears the crack of the bone breaking. (_The noise does freak Odd out a little, though_.) The monster hits the ground hard; dust rising from around the body from the impact. Ulrich takes a few deep breaths to try and even out his heartbeat and approaches the fallen creature.

"Is it dead-?" Odd asks a little hesitantly.

"I think so," Ulrich runs a hand through his dark hair; feeling the dampness of sweet from running and fighting for the last twenty-four hours straight. "At least there's one down, only a thousand more to—"

All too fast, the zombie who was presumed dead kicks his leg out—hitting Ulrich directly in the knee cap, and sends the Lyoko warrior to the ground; nearly crying from the pain.

"Ulrich!" Odd calls with worry while leaping from the window sill and kicking the zombie in the back of the head. The younger boy lands on top of the un-dead creature, and disgustingly enough, the head of the zombie practically _explodes_ beneath his feet. He tries not to focus too much on that, but instead moves over to his friend to make sure that he's alright. "Ulrich—Hey, Ulrich!"

The older boy is in the fetal position; his hands grabbing at his sore knee with a series of hisses and cries erupting from his mouth. Odd grabs at his friends shoulder and turns him so he can see Ulrich's face. "I think I'm okay, b-but… It _hurts_. It hurts a _lot_."

"Can you walk on it?"

"I don't know-" Ulrich grinds his teeth in pain; he can feel the swelling in his knee already. Odd stands up and offers his hand down to his brunette friend; for him to take so he can help him up and see If he can apply pressure to it. Ulrich takes it and stands; although he clearly limps when he takes his first step, it's not _too_ terrible, and Ulrich thinks that he can live with it. "—Yeah, I think I'm okay."

Odd frowns. "You're getting _thrashed_."

"I said I'm _okay_. Don't worry about me. We need to find Natsumi so we can get things back to normal," Ulrich leans away from Odd and keeps walking straight; past his friend. He wants to work through the pain. "… Are you coming?"

Ulrich turns to see why his younger friend doesn't respond. Odd seems to be distracted by something—he looks and sees that it's a large concrete bridge... Just an _ordinary_ bridge. "Odd?"

Odd recognizes the bridge; it's the same one he sat with Sissi while they ate Ice Cream just before they went shopping together. They had walked there together after the buses had dropped them off—they're not that far from the hotel, and that freaks him out a little because he had just told Sissi to hide in the hotel… He hadn't realized that it was right next door to the fire house where there are over a hundred zombies roaming around!

He turns to Ulrich. "How far are we from the hotels we stayed at?"

The older boy raises an eyebrow at his shorter friend; not real sure where this is going. "I think maybe half a block from here. Why?"

Odd curses, shakes his head and bites the inside of his bottom lip. "Because I bumped into Sissi earlier—I told her to hide out in her hotel room. I sent her right into the middle of the infestation, Ulrich!"

"Odd, I don't—"

"Look, I know this doesn't make much sense to you because everyone knows that Sissi Delmas is a huge pain; she's mean to Aelita and gets on everybody's nerves—especially _mine_, but…" Odd shakes his head, "I have to make sure that she's _okay_."

Odd's right, Ulrich doesn't understand it. Yumi had told him that his best friend was spending some quality time with Sissi—even went on some sort of '_date_' with her, but he didn't think that Odd would completely flip for the prom queen like he seems to have done.

"Come with me?"

"I can't, Odd, I have to find Natsumi before things get even worse around here—" Ulrich declines. Odd looks down; probably feeling a little guilty for changing his priorities, but Ulrich reassures him by gripping his shoulder. "—Go get Sissi and bring her to the factory; she'll be safe there, and Jeremie will probably need you more than I will."

The younger boy shakes his head. "But you're hurt, and—"

"I've been hurt _before_. If XANA thinks he's going to knock me out this easily, than he's going to have to think again."

Odd looks down to his shoes, "I can't just ditch you here, Ulrich… You're my _best friend_."

"And you're mine, too, Odd," Ulrich holds up his fist and bumps it against Odd's. "I can see how you've fallen for Sissi. I can't really _believe_ it—but I know you have. If I were you and Yumi was in the same danger I would do whatever it took to protect her, too."

The blond smiles at his older friend: "You'll protect yourself, won't you?"

"Yeah, buddy, same goes to you," Ulrich smiles and starts to back up from his friend. "—This is it; nobody is going to die here today!"

* * *

**A/N  
Oooooh baby! We're getting closer to the end- it looks like after several years, I really will finish this story!  
This chapter took much longer than I had expected (when doesn't it?) but I recently discovered that Code Lyoko is on NETFLIX, so, uh... I've been watching it every night? Jeez-Laweeze, I forgot how crazy in love with this show I was and how right I was to be- It's amazing! It's made me terribly excited for _Evolution_!**

**Also, I would just like to explain why their so fearful and upset throughout this chapter; specifically Odd. Basically I was always somewhat disapointed with how little the Lyoko gang was ever afraid for their lives. I mean, Ulrich witnessed Yumi's heart stopping from being frozen to death and then everything was peachy-keen and his feelings were _never_ explored. In this, I wanted it to be clear that they were stunned and actually feeling afraid that maybe _this time_ things could _really_ go wrong. I hope it's not too out of character of them! **

**See you guys soon!  
**


	23. Family First

**Blast into the Past**  
**Chapter 23: Family First**

"Yumi, it's not that I don't love talking to you—" Ulrich falls to his knees (_and completely forgets how horrible his left knee is throbbing until he hits the pavement_), but springs up just as fast as he'd fallen; throwing his fist up and providing a seriously damaging upper-cut to the zombie who stands above him. "—I'm just sort of _busy_ right now?"

Yumi sighs: "Ulrich, this is important…"

"Well, it would have to be, I guess," The German boy rolls his eyes and turns around to face two more zombies who are hot on his tail. Odd had left just in time to miss the party – The zombie the two friends had defeated together had a piece of XANA inside of it, so now the evil computer virus _knows_ that the warriors are on to him… And so he isn't bothering to hold back.

Yumi can hear Ulrich huffing out deep breaths and knows that he's fighting. She can't help but be worried—who wouldn't be? The German boy is running himself rugged trying to find Natsumi, and now she had to ask—err… _tell_ him that she was risking everything to go to Lyoko. She looks up to see that her two younger friends are also seemingly conflicted with this impossible situation.

"—Yumi?" Ulrich sounds concerned.

There's a deep swelling in the pit of her stomach and she's afraid of how Ulrich is going to react to the news.

"Ulrich, I-I…" She hesitates for a second before biting her lip and forcing herself to spill. "I'm going to Lyoko with Aelita to deactivate the tower."

There's silence for a few long seconds and Yumi thinks she bit her lip a little_ too_ hard when she can definitely taste blood in her mouth.

"No, that's crazy; we _both_ know that if someone is sent to Lyoko it could break whatever force is holding Natsumi here. We can't risk that, Yumi… We can't risk _her_."

His voice is strained and scratchy and unlike before there is no silence—she can hear that Ulrich is fighting again. Probably relieving stress by kicking the monsters in the face and punching them in their empty stomachs.

"Ulrich you know I wouldn't risk her life like that; I feel it in my heart that she'll be okay if we go ahead and deactivate the tower. Like a motherly instinct I didn't even know I had," She goes on with a shrug, "-And Jeremie said himself that there's a chance Lyoko _isn't_ what's holding her here. "

"He said a slim chance, Yumi!" The brunette yells into the phone; maybe louder than Yumi has ever heard him. It's certainly the loudest he's ever raised his voice concerning _her_. "How can you even be considering this?!"

She swallows hard and tries to keep her voice calm. "How can I not consider it? Hiroki and my parents are at home scared out of their _minds_ right now; I can't just let them get hurt! What if it was your family who was—?"

"—Don't you get it? _You're_ my family!" Ulrich shouts. The boy sprints up to the last remaining creature and high-kicks him in the neck; decapitating it and sending it's body backwards to the grass. He breaths heavily but speaks a little calmer than before: "… You, Odd, Jeremie, Aelita, and Natsumi… You're the only family I need, okay? P-please don't take any of that away from me..."

Due to how terrible Ulrich's father was to him when he was a child, Ulrich has always had a problem with revealing his sensitivity. Since he was young he's grown used to being able to bottle up everything he was feeling so he didn't have to feel like a loser for feeling that way—the problem (_despite how unhealthy that is_), was that when it got to be too much the young German boy would crack and sometimes Yumi was able to see a softer side to Ulrich that he wasn't real keen on others noticing.

"I feel the same, Ulrich—you're my family, too," Yumi wipes at her moist eyes with the overlaying sleeve of her shirt. "I hope you know how much I love you, because I _do_. I love you _so much_."

"… Then _please_ don't go to Lyoko."

Yumi shakes her head solemnly; even though she knows he can't see her. "I have to go."

Ulrich curses under his breath.

* * *

There are hard slams against the wall she leans against and Sissi watches with tear-stained eyes as her father holds himself against the bathroom door in a last ditch effort to try and keep his little girl safe from the half-dozen zombies who'd broken into their room less than an hour ago. It all happened so fast, Sissi remembers; at first an annoying scratch at the door had led to rotting fists punching through the hotel windows. Her father had immediately taken her by the wrist and barricaded themselves in the bathroom, not trusting the lock and therefore holding himself against it while ordering Sissi to stay crouched down in the bathtub, (_it was honestly the only thing he could think of_).

The young girl brings her knees up to hide her face as she cries. "Daddy, what are they-?"

"I can't be certain, Elizabeth. Their unlike anything I've ever seen in all of my years," Her father explains hurriedly. He swallows and tries not to think about the strange monsters on the other side of the wooden door against his back. "—you mustn't worry, darling, I'm sure help is on the way for us. We'll be just fine."

Of course, neither of the Delmas' really believes _those_ words.

Sissi nods her head to her father, assuming that if he sees calmness in _her_ than maybe he won't worry so much. Since she was young her father was all she had; she was majorly lacking in the friend department and had no mother to be accounted for… She owed it to him to be level headed and not so much of a basket case. If he can pretend like everything was going to turn out okay for her sake, than she can do the same for him.

There's a loud crash on the other side of the door and Mr. Delmas no longer feels the weight of the creatures trying to reach Sissi and himself. He leans inches away from the door and wonders if maybe he was _right_ before when he'd been trying to calm his daughter down and now the monsters would just be some sort of horrifying memory. He sets his hand on the cold brass door knob and hesitates before turning it; feeling and hearing his own heartbeat drum against his chest as he grips it.

Before he gets the chance to open the door, there's another crash – only this time it sounds like a _struggle_. Had someone really come to their rescue?

There's no time to dwell on it – there's a startling shove against the door and it swings open; knocking Mr. Delmas backwards and the zombie who'd forced his way inside of the bathroom lands on top of the older man. He has nothing to fight the creature off with other than his own two hands, and to be fair, he's definitely _not_ as young as he once was and is much too terrified to hardly land a decent punch.

"Daddy—no!" Sissi screams and stands from where she'd been sat in the bathtub. Her shriek proves to be high-pitched enough to capture the creatures' attention, because he looks from Mr. Delmas to her, and when she sees the distant stare and the decaying eyelids she becomes far too frightened to move.

PLUNK.

The sound an iron pipe makes against a rotting skull is a memorable one, Odd thinks. He stands just behind the monster; in the doorframe of the bathroom with his hands still holding the pipe where the other half is stuck inside of the monsters' head. Said zombie is now completely limp on top of a very grateful principal.

"Oh—Sorry, Mr. Delmas; I think I might've completely ruined your expensive looking shirt," Odd remarks; pulling the pipe towards him and out of the zombie's head while watching the blood begin to drip down the older man's vest. "… I can definitely get that dry-cleaned for you?"

With wide and almost unbelieving eyes, Mr. Delmas stares up at his student. "… I don't think that will be necessary, Della Robbia."

Odd nods with a satisfied smirk and reaches forward to help his older principal to stand.

Sissi stands quiet; her mind whirling because _he_ _came back for her_. After everything she has ever done to him and to his friends – he came _back_. The blond boy turns towards her with a tired smile and she can easily notice how exhausted he looks; how the usual fun and spunky Odd is missing his usual fantastic spark. She thinks that the iron pipe in his hand that is dripping blood might have _something_ to do with the change.

"You came back for me?"

"I told you I'd come find you," He says. There's an actual comfort to him when he sees that she's unharmed. And so Odd smiles, "—After all, isn't that what friends are for?"

Sissi was the girl that was usually left behind by people who _claimed_ to be her friends, and so she's not exactly sure how to react to Odd's claim of friendship. The young girl can't catch her breath and rushes forward to wrap her arms tight around Odd's neck; pressing herself against him as she cries against his shoulder. He can feel her body shake with sobs, and after just a few moments of comprehending _Sissi hugging him _– he wraps his arms around her, too. It's hard for Odd to say something when he's really fallen for a girl – _although Ulrich would tell you_ otherwise – but it was almost _too_ easy to fall for Elizabeth Delmas.

"Do you have any idea where these things came from, Odd?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, Mr. Delmas, I _do_," Odd replies; lightly gripping Sissi's forearms and guiding her to take a step back. He looks to the older man; shaking his head, "It's—uh. It's a long story and I don't think I have the time to get into _that_ right now, but listen, I know where we can go to be safe."

John-Pierre Delmas nods to the young man. "That's wonderful news," He smiles. "Take shelter there, then. Bring Elizabeth with you; make sure that she's safe, won't you?"

Sissi turns back to eye her father; curiously: "What are you talking about, _huh_? You're coming with us!"

"Sweetheart—there are over one hundred children in this hotel that I am _still_ responsible for, and now that I know that you will be protected, I can focus and help Jim rescue them," The older man reasons. He brings his daughter closer to him and in for a hug. "Everything is going to be fine, darling. You must believe that."

Sissi pulls away from the hug and stares into her father's eyes with a small frown. She wipes at her already damp eyes: "Be careful, Daddy."

"Yes, of course," The older man laughs and places his hand softly against her cheek, "—I'll see you again when everything is fixed."

The young girl closes her eyes and takes a step back; closer to Odd, who reaches a hand out to take hers tightly into his own.

"Take good care of her, Della Robbia."

"You have absolutely nothing to worry about, sir."

* * *

All of the hundreds of zombies stand in silence while Ulrich is dragged through the firehouse.

The teenage boy lets his head hang forwards while two of the lesser de-composed zombies grip his upper arm almost painfully and pull him across the concrete floor. His legs are limp behind him and the scraping of his cargo pants is all he can concentrate on to keep his mind away from how awful his knee feels against the un-even flooring. Sirens are still erupting from the trucks and Ulrich really wishes he would have brought his ear-plugs with him on this terrifying adventure.

.

.

"_Okay, Yumi—I trust you_."

.

.

The monsters release Ulrich's arms without warning and he crashes onto the floor; not having a whole lot of energy left to peel himself from the cold, grey concrete. His brown eyes open slowly to notice that there are boots standing directly in front of his face, and so he strains to lift his head up and see William glaring down at him with a smirk.

"Ulrich Stern."

"Good job, XANA; that's my name," Ulrich snickers with a groan. "—But if you really want to impress me you'll point me in the direction my daughter is in?"

The possessed William snarls before kicking his steel-toe boot forward and jabbing Ulrich in the shoulder.

The younger boy grips at the new tender wound and bites his lip to avoid from crying out or showing any weakness in front of his enemy. "Okay—I get it; you're not a simple and sweet kind of guy…"

.

.

"—_But I need you to trust me now, okay? Go to Lyoko and get Aelita to the tower..._"

.

.

William crouches down to arrive at eye level with Ulrich. "I think you're getting a little too comfortable with calling that nuisance your _daughter_."

The German boy takes a deep breath and tries to calm himself. "—At least I can _have_ a daughter, XANA; you're just a computer virus that we're going to _squash_ one day."

"You kids have been saying that for _years_," William rolls his eyes and stands back up after a long stare. He turns away from the younger boy whose still on the ground. "You're all useless failures—you'll _never_defeat me."

.

.

"_-I'm going to let XANA capture me."_

"_Ulrich—No, that's too dangerous!"_

"_It's okay, Yumi; between XANA and William I know they're going to want to have a few words with me before they annihilate me. I have a plan."_

_.  
_

_.  
_

"I don't know, XANA, I wouldn't take that bet…" Ulrich shakes his head with a mischievous grin, "—I can see why you would, though. I mean, you _are _using William as your vessel… He used to bet me all of the time who would win Yumi's heart… Take a look where _that_ got him!"

Ulrich takes William's silence as a good sign. He continues: "Are you in there, William? Can you hear me when I tell you that Yumi and I are _together _now?"

.

.

"_William has tried to fight XANA's influence before and I think I can get him to take control for just a few seconds—that's all I need."_

"_How can you be so sure?"_

"_Well, Yumi; let's just say that I know how to get under his skin. Since William came to Kadic he hasn't let me get away with anything and I don't think he's going to start today."_

_.  
_

_.  
_

"You probably knew that was inevitable though, right, William? Has XANA clued you in that Natsumi is mine and Yumi's future _daughter_?" Ulrich uses aching stomach muscles to lift himself up to sit on his folded calves. "—Is that why you kidnapped her? Are you trying to _punish_ Yumi, William?"

The young German boy sees how William's shoulders tremble—but only for a second. The older boy turns around, looking down at Ulrich. "What future daughter, Stern?" He points to his left; "You mean that one?"

Ulrich looks to see Natsumi being held by one of the monsters. There's a hand over her mouth but her eyes are open and she's kicking—she's _alive_! She's _okay_! The teenage boy rises to his feet slowly without taking his eyes away from the five year old girl.

"Y-yeah, that's the one," Ulrich can note from Natsumi's wide eyes that she's terrified; and that sort of makes his stomach hurt. She's trying to push up on the blue hand that's covering her mouth and the young father wishes he could _help_ her. "It might just be me, b-but doesn't she have Yumi's eyes? She has her smile, too—but that nose? That's _my_nose."

.

.

"_I just have to keep pushing him until he snaps."_

"_I don't know… What if it doesn't work? You're risking both of your lives."_

"_It has to work. Don't worry about us—just deactivate that tower. Save your family."_

"_Don't you get it? You are my family."_

"_Thank you, Yumi."_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Ulrich rubs his shoulder when he stands and is grateful that it doesn't hurt as much as he thought it would. What with the infection on his forearm _and_ his swollen knee—he thinks he has enough problems to deal with. "A mother's love is unbreakable, William. You should see how worried sick Yumi is over her. She was crying before—have you ever seen Yumi _cry_?"

"I know what you're trying to do, Ulrich Stern; it's not going to work!" William shouts. Ulrich ignores the words and instead focuses on the way William's pupil's flicker. "—your friend William is not with us any longer!"

"Maybe you should start double checking where you get your facts from, XANA. William was never my _friend_," The young boy chuckles. "He wasn't Yumi's friend, either. In fact, she couldn't ever really stand the guy; he used to follow her around like a sick _puppy_."

William chokes back a low growl. "That's not true."

"Oh, but it _is_ true. You know what else it true-?"

"Stop it."

Ulrich pushes: "—when it all comes down to it, William obviously didn't care that much for Yumi. If he did, he would have kicked you out of his system by now. He wouldn't have let you kidnap Yumi's only daughter and he wouldn't have made her _cry_. "

"I _demand_ you to _stop_ talking!"

"Just face it, William—" The younger boy shakes his head. He looks at the possessed William like he's a failure; like this entire mess is his fault rather than _XANA's._ Ulrich clicks his tongue: "—you never loved Yumi at _all_."

William screams then. It's loud—it makes Ulrich take a step back; groaning and holding a hand over both of his ears. The lights in the firehouse flicker and the bulbs shatter. Little bits of broken glass fall from all around them.

"Okay you dumb zombies, listen to me and listen good—" William roars after he recaptures his composure. There's something quite different about how strong his voice is and how it's less eerie; the way it _used _to be. "—Let go of Stern's little girl and then stand by and let the two of them leave."

.

.

"_Once I have her I won't let her go."_

_.  
_

_.  
_

The zombies listen. They remove their hands from around Natsumi's arms and they let her drop to the ground swiftly so she lands onto her feet; the rubber of her tennis shoes slapping the concrete. She turns back to them almost immediately—not quite sure if this was real or,… some sort of cruel trick?

"Natsumi!"

The little girl turns around and sees that her father is beaming at her with a smile that stretches from ear-to-ear. She smiles, too, and can't believe that her dad is _finally _with her again.

"Hey, Ulrich—if you know what's good for you, you'll grab her and get out of here, okay?" William sounds exhausted. His voice is crackly. "I can't hold this off forever."

Ulrich listens and races forward to scoop his daughter up and tightly secure her into his arms. He'd forgotten how soft her hair was or how her little fingers felt when they locked around his neck. "William—everything I said; it _wasn't _true. Yumi is sad for you, she misses you, and… I do _too_. We're going to get you out of this."

The older boy falls to his knees with his head down and his fingers straining frantically through his shaggy hair. "Get out of here, Stern! Get out!"

"Thank you, William," Ulrich says just before turning on his heel and racing out of the firehouse.

.

.

"_Everything is going to be okay."_

_.  
_

_.  
_

* * *

"Hey—Yumi, what are you waiting for? You can step into the scanner now."

Jeremie's voice knocks the young Japanese girl from her daydreaming. She shakes her head and looks over to see that Aelita is standing outside of her scanner, too. She looks at her friend a little worried: "Are you alright, Yumi?"

"Y-yeah... I was just thinking about something Ulrich had said on the phone earlier," She admits while stepping into her scanner. "—Everything is going to be _okay_."

* * *

**A/N**

I've had this done for a few days now and hesitated putting it up because there's something about this chapter I'm not fond of.. I'm hoping it's just me being _me_ but depending on how reviews are I might end up re-writing it. ^^:

Alright, so... William gains control for the few seconds Ulrich needs him to so he can grab Natsumi and skedaddle. I argued with myself for a while as to rather or not I would actually go through with the way the dialogue turned out because it changes the timeline of this story. I started BITP during the middle of the second season (**that was HOW many years ago?!**) before William was possessed by XANA and so since I'm re-writing the previous chapters anyhow I figured I would update some things while I was at it. Because I was never very fond of William he was only mentioned in the story once before the zombie apocalypse began, so I don't really have much contradiction as it is.

Also, I forgot to mention in the last chapter- Just in case you guys are confused, I changed Odd's family life almost completely. In the show, he had two over-bearing but loving parents and a dozen older sisters.. In my story, his father passed away due to a loss with Cancer and his sisters are all younger than him. Unlike with William I won't be updating that; I prefer Odd having a tragic home life because I like characters that are extremely happy despite how awful their life is.

Just a few more chapters, guys! We're actually getting somewhere - Yay!


	24. Unforeseen

**Blast into the Past**  
**Chapter 24: Unforeseen**

Odd stops when he no longer hears the slap of Sissi's heal hitting the concrete behind him. He turns; still breathing deeply from the run, and sees that she's a few feet behind him and staring at the empty lot across the street from them. Sure, it's an empty lot _now_, but it _used_ to be their home away from home… And all too suddenly, Odd realizes that this is the first time either of them have seen their "_school_" since it had burned down just a few days before.

The young boy is choked back and knows that he'd grown so used to the fact that most of the tragedies in his life were fixed with a return to the past, but... The school had been destroyed _before_ XANA had activated the tower; and what's more, doing a return trip that far back would surely mess up Natsumi's being there – they wouldn't risk that. Not even _all_of his belongings were worth that.

He steps closer to the dark-haired girl. For a few moments the world around them is quiet and calm – he almost forgets about the chaos that only he and his friends were able to fix.

"Hey—are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's…" Sissi frowns and stares distantly at the empty lot. Most of the rubble was still present and probably still much too hot to be moved. "—the last place I ever saw my mom was _there_."

Odd stiffens and his eyebrows scrunch curiously. "You've never mentioned your mother before."

The young girl curves her head to look over at the boy. "You've never wanted to know."

The young boy looks away from her because that sort of _stings_. Sissi has always been good at getting a reaction out of Odd but very seldom is it regret for his _own_ actions. "Well, what if I did?"

"… Maybe on a different day," She shrugs and shoots him a sad grin. He nods to her, knowing she was right; they didn't have time for such a personal discussion—there was a whole _world_ to save. "I just want to be sure that crummy hotel _isn't_ the last place I ever see my father."

After a moment's hesitation Odd steps forward and reaches to take her small hand into his; lacing their fingers to keep it tight. His palm must be clammy and damp from sweat, but Sissi doesn't mention it—in fact, she grips his hand tighter. "It won't be, Sissi, I can promise you that."

Her original grin spreads and she looks down at their connected hands. "All of the crazy around here must be messing with my head—I'm actually starting to _trust_ you."

Odd cackles and tugs on her hand until she follows him in a fast paced walk. "That's what I do with all of the girls—first I get them to trust me and then I take them to dark, abandoned factories."

"It's no wonder you never make it past the first date... And all of this time I thought it was just your smelly _feet_ that scared all of your dates away."

"You didn't let me finish," The Italian boy smiles. "—once we get to the abandoned factory, I take off my shoes and then the real torture follows."

Sissi shakes her head; amused. "I think I'd rather go back to the zombies."

.

.

.

.

"Scanner: Yumi"

"Scanner: Aelita."

"Transfer: Yumi."

"Transfer: Aelita."

"… Virtualization."

Jeremie watches his screen comfortably with his fingers crossed behind his head. It's nice to think that for the moment, everything seems to be going according to-

The genius sits forward when the red explanation point flashes up on the screen. _What now?_

"I guess it was too much to hope that this would be easy after everything else," Jeremie says; clearly annoyed and types at his keyboard with aggression. He sighs and adjusts his head set after a moment or two, "Aelita, Yumi—are you guys there yet?"

"Yes, Jeremie, we're in the mountain sector," Aelita answers back as she stands from the initial fall when being virtualized onto Lyoko. "Everything seems clear on our end… On the other hand, you make it sound like there might be a problem?"

Jeremie shrugs, "Nothing I can't fix. There must be a loose cord in one of the scanners. Try not to get into any trouble while I go down there to fix it, okay?"

"Don't get into any trouble? Who do you think you're talking to, Jeremie—Odd?" Yumi says jokingly.

"Sorry, Yumi, but I hope you'll forgive me if I program the over-wing for you two, first," Jeremie starts the vehicle scan just before standing from his seat; removing his head set and walking towards the ladder to the scanner room.

Yumi hops up on the over-wing first and waits for Aelita to do the same; feeling the young girls arms wrap around her for security. The two ladies take off fairly quickly and Yumi can't seem to take her mind away from Natsumi and the possibility that her instincts were wrong and by going to Lyoko they'd broken whatever force was holding her there. If her daughter _had_ disappeared, not only would Yumi not know, but she'd also be the cause of it.

"I can tell that you're worried, Yumi," Aelita states softly. "I think you and I both know that Ulrich is doing whatever he can to find Natsumi."

"I do,… And he is," The young Japanese girl says. Her voice is dry despite the okay front she's putting on so her friends don't think she's losing it with worry and incapable of pushing on further. Once Jeremie gets the idea in his head that Yumi is just dead weight and no help or protector for Aelita that's it – he'd pull them both off of Lyoko and eventually they'd start over again whenever Odd returned. "—Ulrich is making poor choices due to his over-protectiveness and I'm afraid he'd go too far for too little. He's already in poor condition thanks to XANA deciding to roast the school; I can't imagine what else he has in store for him… I think that's what worries me the most."

Aelita lowers her stare and feels sorry for her friend. Unexpectedly she spots two tarantulas' below Yumi and herself—their guns aimed up and towards them. "Uh-oh; we've got some bullies waiting underneath us."

"Do you think it counts as _getting into trouble_ if they _started _it?"

"Sure it does," Aelita shrugs. "Sounds like self-defense to me. Jeremie shouldn't get _too_ upset."

.

.

.

.

The elevator door opens and Odd directs Sissi out of it by tugging on the hand that, _yes_, he's still _holding_.

"Jeremie? Hey, Einstein, there's something seriously wrong—you're not in your computer chair!" He listens to the silence for a moment before turning back towards Sissi with a one-arm loose shrug. "He must have stepped out for a lunch break."

Sissi steps forward – _still holding Odd's hand_ – and looks up at the high ceilings and how pretty the core of Lyoko actually looks as a hologram and how fascinating everything is. She turns back towards Odd, wide eyed: "Just where are we, huh?"

"H'oh boy… No offense, Sissi, but I'm getting a little tired of having to explain that to you."

"You mean you have before?" She questions with a raised eyebrow. She shakes her head, "No, I don't think so – I definitely would have remembered _this_."

"That's what they all say," Odd rolls his eyes amusingly and makes his way to Jeremie's abandoned computer chair. He lets go of Sissi's hand to boost himself up into it and takes a look at the screen where he notices flashing circles—they were moving and looked like they were point marks. Because of Jeremie's "_crash course_" a while back, Odd would have to assume that meant someone was on Lyoko. "… Oh no—I don't believe it; after our agreement he went ahead and sent Aelita to Lyoko!"

"What's a Lyoko?" Sissi asks curiously from where she stands beside the screen.

"It's a place, or… More like a virtual _world_. You know, this kind of goes back to that whole, "_I've already told you this_" discussion we've just had," He jokes; smiling at her before looking back to the screen. Odd lifts the headset from the keyboard and puts it on.

She stays quiet for a moment before asking: "Why don't I remember these things?"

"Because you were too afraid to get into the scanner," Odd thinks back to a couple of years ago—when he'd first moved to Kadic and Sissi and himself had followed Ulrich to the factory and was accidentally transferred to Lyoko. "—there's a couple of reasons and they kind of make you look bad, so, it's better just to forget them."

She nods, though still curious, quietly decides not to push further. Odd seemed sort of pressed for time and a little upset.

"_Jeremie—are you there_?"

The sudden voice startles Odd for just a second before he recognizes it. It's a little weird—He's talked to Aelita on Lyoko hundreds of times before through the headset, only it didn't sound nearly as distant or poor-quality.

"Aelita?"

"… _Odd_?"

The mentioned boy clicks his tongue. "Come on, Princess, I thought we'd all decided to postpone going on Lyoko until we were sure it wouldn't hurt Natsumi… And who are you there _with_, anyway?" Odd goes on, "- Because Jeremie isn't here and if he put on his big boy pants and went on Lyoko _without me_ than we are going to have a _serious _discussion when you get back."

There is complete silence other than a hummed static on the other end.

"… Hey, Aelita, I was just kidding, okay? Are you there?"

More silence. Well, almost… There's actually an almost hushed _crying _sound on the other end that worries Odd and he hopes his friend isn't in some sort of danger on Lyoko. He presses the headphone against his ear to get a better listen. "—Princess?"

Aelita sniffles and Odd can hear her take a deep breath—almost like she's in pain. "_Y-yes, Odd, I'm here_,"

"Are you alright, Aelita? It sounds like you're _crying_—Did Jeremie upset you again?"

"_No, no…_ _I'm fine, I_—" She takes another pause. "—_I'm not where you think I am, Odd…"_

The Italian boy squints his eyes at the computer screen. "Well, I think you're in the mountain sector and _unfortunately_ quite a ways from the activated tower—I say _unfortunately _because since you're actually on Lyoko I'm assuming Jeremie found out somehow that deactivating the tower wouldn't cause harm to Nats'?"

"_I'm not on Lyoko, Odd—maybe another version of me is, but—"_

"Wait—_What_? What do you mean another _version_? Hey, Is this another one of Jeremie's tricks?"

He hears a giggle. "_I'm afraid that's not the case… I'm in the future. This is Aelita twelve years from your present. We've been trying to regain contact again since Jeremie lost connection with—er…. When Jeremie lost connection with Jeremie."_

Odd stares at the screen with wide, unbelieving eyes. "The future—WOW!"

"_Listen—this Jeremie sent your Jeremie instructions on how you can send Natsumi back to us. I need you to open them and begin the process by_—"

"Wait, Aelita—Jeremie _has_ the instructions. The problem is it's asking for a pass code—"

"_Kiwi. It's Kiwi; there was an email sent out but your Jeremie hasn't opened it yet_."

Odd clicks on a file marked '_instructions_' on Jeremie's dashboard. A small 'Password Protected' warning box pops up before another one does, too; this one allowing the young boy to type in the pass code. Odd grumbles, "Are we really going to refer to him as _my_ Jeremie? Come on, Aelita, my reputation is on the line! How about we just call this Jeremie, J1, and yours, J2?"

Sure enough the pass code works – after typing in the four letters and hitting enter, the file opens. It's all a bunch of words that Odd can't understand (_or even pronounce_), and it seems to be quite long when he scrolls through it.

"_Very well_," Aelita smiles to herself. Hearing Odd's voice again starts to give her goose bumps. "_You mentioned before that J1 wasn't in the factory—do you know where he is? I don't think you'll be able to follow those instructions by yourself_."

"Not that I wouldn't love to try…" Odd says; sarcastically. "Hey, come on, Princess—tell me something about my future! Did my '_Break, Break, Break Dance'_ music video become an international sensation yet?"

Aelita feels her tongue become awfully dry. She stares at the computer screen with sad eyes and wishes that the very first funeral that she had ever attended _wasn't_ the funeral of one of her dearest friends… Odd was always the one who made her laugh when she didn't think it was possible. "Odd, I—uhm…"

"Hey, relax—I've seen _The Butterfly Effect_. I know that if you tell me anything about my future it could be altered," Odd laughs and leans back in the chair; stretching his back. "You don't have to tell me anything about how I'm most definitely going to be a star in a few years; I already know it's inevitable."

"You'll always be a star to me, Odd," Aelita smiles and wipes the wet away from her eyes with the sleeve of her light purple sweatshirt. From behind her, the pink-topped girl hears the creaky elevator halting and knows that it's not Jeremie on it—she had sent him back to Ulrich and Yumi's house to take a shower and to take a nap. Aelita made her long-time boyfriend promise that he would at the very least sleep for_ three_ hours before returning to the factory. She could definitely handle things until then.

It can't be Yumi. Before making contact with the future, Aelita had received a text message from her Japanese friend which had basically said that she had felt sick all morning and would only come in to the factory if she was of any use to them in bringing Natsumi back… Aelita had texted back; assuring her not to worry about it, and how she hoped Yumi would begin to feel better.

That left only one other person.

"_Listen, I have to go take care of something, but I'll be back in one hour to establish another connection. You'll keep things running until then_?"

"Of course; this whole factory would fall apart without me, everyone knows that," Odd boasts with a laugh.

Aelita hears the elevator door open behind her seat at the super calculator—she can't see him but knows that Ulrich is walking towards her. He's completely unaware that Aelita had just spoke to their long-time deceased friend, and quite frankly, she would like to keep it that way, but…

"—Take care of yourself, Future-Princess!"

There is a sharp gasp from just behind her that makes Aelita shutter. She has barely a second to react—just enough time to close the connection before Ulrich had swiped the mouthpiece from her hand.

He screams: "Odd! Odd—Odd, can you hear me?!"

The young woman bites her lip until it's nearly bleeding while she listens to Ulrich plead to a dead connection. It's quiet for a total of five awkward seconds before Ulrich let's the earpiece fall to the floor and then slams his fist down onto the keyboard of the super computer. It's loud and scary and Aelita can't help but jump away from her friend.

She turns her head to face him and sees a coldness in his eyes she can't recognize. Since being freed from Lyoko, Aelita had been in on the jokes about how sulky and grouchy their friend Ulrich could be—but it was never quite like this. Through his eyes, Aelita could see Ulrich's heart breaking.

"I know it hurts, Ulrich, but I _couldn't_."

Ulrich grunts. He shakes his head, rolling his eyes to look over at Aelita. He stares at her furiously. "You couldn't _what_? You couldn't _save_ Odd?"

"It's not so simple…" She sighs and drops her face into her open palms; arms being propped up by her knees. How can Ulrich just assume she hardly cares about Odd? He was, after all, one of the only friends who knew her true past. "If I were to tell Odd that XANA is going to kill him and he avoids it, someone else could be killed in his place."

Ulrich's fists grow tighter and he can feel the sting of his nails pinching the skin of his palm. He almost wants to tell her that he doesn't care - he would _definitely_ die in Odd's place if he could. But he holds back, and he thinks about someone _else_ dying... It would be just as painful if it were Aelita or Jeremie, or if it were Yumi,… His whole family would _disappear_.

"Warning Odd would change everything, Ulrich. I can't disrupt the timeline."

"You think Natsumi being there isn't _disrupting_ it? Look at what's happened so far - the old school is gone, my arm is messed up, and suddenly Sissi Delmas is appearing in our photos!" Ulrich turns his back on Aelita; crossing his arms and biting at his bottom lip. He's tired, worried, stressed and _sad_. Why can't anything ever be _simple_?

Aelita lifts her head from her hands to look over at Ulrich. From her view, it looks almost like he's holding himself. She remembers a time right after Odd had been killed where she had witnessed her long time friend cry for the very first time. "Natsumi is _there_ now and we can't change that. What she interrupts we have to deal with… But I want no part of it. I won't be held responsible for the repercussions that come from it."

Ulrich gawks back at her from over his shoulder, "The repercussions that come from saving Odd's _life_, you mean?"

"Ulrich…"

"That's what you're talking about, isn't it?" He turns to her fully; arms still crossed with a disgusted glare. He shakes his head with bitter disappointment. " … When did science and timelines become more important than your friends?"

"_Nothing_ is more important than my friends," Aelita stands. Her eyes sparkle with tears and determination to make Ulrich understand that this isn't about her loyalty to them; it's about what's right and what's wrong. "It's called The Ripple Effect. When one seemingly harmful change is made in the past, it causes a ripple, and it can end up changing over one hundred things to our present; there's no controlling it. Use your imagination, Ulrich, what do you think could happen?"

Although it does make sense to him, Ulrich can't let it go. The only light he has been able to see since his daughter had been sent to the past was the hope that she'd return with Odd, and everything could be like it was, only better. He's blinded by it. The brunette looks down to his feet and stares hard at his old tennis shoes.

"It hurts to know that my kids won't ever get to know how great he was."

"But Natsumi is probably with him right now," Aelita reaches out to grip her friends shoulder reassuringly. His eyes rise and catch her stare, and for the first time since he stepped off of the elevator, he can see how shaken and… _terrible _Aelita looks. She has bags under her eyes from working day and night to get his daughter back and he makes her _cry_? Aelita continues: "I'm willing to bet she's already fallen for Odd's-uh… _Unique_ charm."

"Don't sugarcoat it, Aelita, Odd was _odd_," Ulrich grins at her weakly. He moves his arm up and around her shoulders; pressing her against his side and into a hug. "Look, I'm really sorry I yelled at you. I guess sometimes it just feels like I'm the only one who really misses him."

Aelita steps away from Ulrich and backs up until she's sitting behind the supercomputer again. She plops down softly; her legs coming up and crossing Indian style. "You aren't the only one," she says hoarsely, idly twirling her fingers around a loose string on her blouse. "… Just before Jeremie and I found out that we weren't able to have children, we dreamed of having a son. We would have loved a little girl, too, but… His name would have been Robb. Short for Robbia."

Ulrich side-smirks. "Odd Della-_Robbia_."

"He deserves a tribute," Aelita nods solemnly. "I guess if Jeremie finally breaks and lets me get a dog we can put that name to some _use_."

"He would have been so honored to have your kid as his namesake." The German boy mentions with a softer tone; knowing that the subject is still a sore spot for Aelita. She smiles back at him, but he can see the grimness behind it. He thinks she knows he can.

.

.

.

.

"Odd, _what_ are you doing?"

Jeremie is shocked to see Odd sitting at his computer when the elevator door opens. To make things even more alarming - Sissi is standing behind him! The young genius sighs and approaches his friend who seems to be starring blankly at the computer screen. The look of shock and something else lingers and he jumps when Jeremie taps at his shoulder; as though he hadn't even heard his friend come in at all. "Hey, Odd? Have you really lost your mind this time?"

"N-no, I…" Odd shakes his head, his previous lost look is quickly replaced with a casual grin, "I talked to Future-Aelita; she gave me the pass code - we can finally send Natsumi back to the future!"

"What? You did?" Jeremie motions for Odd to move, which he does; removing the headset from his ears and gently setting it on the keyboard.

Odd moves back to stand next to Sissi who's unusually quiet. He figures it's because she's a little overwhelmed and recognizes the feeling. "So, uh, should I go down to the scanner room?"

Jeremie's eyes squint towards the computer screen; clearly confused and uninterested in anything Odd had just said. "That's strange. Aelita must have made a mistake. She closed the connection from our end, but not theirs. They _can't_ hear us but we _can_ hear them."

"Well then you should probably close it, Jeremie. It's rude to listen in on other people's conversations," Odd warns his friend. He folds his arms across his chest to try and hide how terrified he is. "… Besides, what if you hear something you shouldn't? Haven't you ever heard of _The Ripple Effect_?"

Jeremie nods with agreement; closing the connection completely. "Of course I do. It's what I've been worried about since Natsumi first got here... But how do _you_ know about it, Odd?"

The boy in question looks down to his feet; he can feel his heart thrashing against his rip-cage and wonders if this is what a heart attack feels like. He shrugs: "I think Aelita may have mentioned it."

"Alright, well, I sent Aelita and Yumi to Lyoko before I detected some bugs in the scanner room," Jeremie puts his headset on and adjusts it accordingly. He glances back at the two teens behind him; focusing on Odd. "I already fixed it and I'm sure the ladies are anxious to see you by now. I'll open the folder my future self sent to me and begin the process."

The tall haired boy nods and turns on his heal towards Sissi who stands just behind him. She feels out of place and still upset that her father is out there somewhere battling zombies… When did things start to get so _weird_?

He asks, "You'll wait for me here, won't you?"

"Get real. Where else would I go?" She shrugs; a small grin appearing on her face.

Odd chuckles lightly before leaning forward and planting a soft kiss on her cheek. His lips are warm to her skin and it's easy to forget that this weird and smelly but also _amazing_ boy standing in front of her _isn't_ really her boyfriend. He takes a step away from her; towards the elevator, "I'm sorry it took me so long to start treating you like a _person_ and not a walking _target_."

"I didn't make it very easy for you."

"No, you didn't. But that isn't an excuse," He shoots her a toothy smile. "You're a good person on the inside, Sissi. I hope you believe that."

She doesn't respond—doesn't think she can. Her heart is beating fast but the rest of the world is stuck on slow motion when Odd turns away and walks into the elevator. The heavy doors close, and just after, Odd leans his back against them; his eyes clamped shut and his breathing uneven and shaky.

"Alright, Odd – Let's make this trip to Lyoko a good one," The boy tells himself; his mouth becoming as dry as the Sahara desert. He sighs, "… Apperently this might be the last time."

.

.

.

**A/N** :: I promised myself I wasn't going to post the next chapter until I got at least one or two of the previous chapters revamped, but... I lied! What do you guys think? I think the bigger question is - does Odd _know_? Spoiler alert! YES HE DOES. And yet he's _still_ going to Lyoko? That Odd Della-Robbia definitely knows how to put his friends lives before his own! Writing the Future!Aelita/Past!Odd scene was great fun for me.. (don't know if you guys are aware, but I'm a huge Odd/Aelita shipper. Despite that this story will remain Jeremie/Aelita because that's what it was when it started).

If/when you guys review this chapter I want to hear about your thoughts on Code Lyoko: Evolution if you've had the chance to catch it! I would love to geek out with you about it. :) Also, I know it's late, but Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


	25. Sacrifice

**Blast into the Past**  
**Chapter 25: Sacrifice **

Aelita runs through the mountain sector as fast as her legs will carry her. She can hear the violent shots of a Creeper hitting the ground just behind her - mere inches from where she'd just stepped. Losing the over-wing was a set back for Yumi and herself, but neither complained, since they both knew the importance of what the young genius was up to instead of re-issuing it. Yumi could confidently say she'd rather Jeremie take his time so there be no bugs of error in Natsumi's re-patched file. Aelita would have to agree.

Yumi settles a few feet behind the Lyoko princess so as to protect her better against surprise attacks. They've definitely had their fair share so far; losing their over-wing to a pack of terrible Crab's and - not being able to see them -, but hearing the roaring cry of Manta's up high but still a little further ahead. It was clear XANA did not want the girls arriving to the tower so soon.

The Creeper appears out of nowhere and nails Yumi in the shoulder; knocking the Japanese acrobat off her feet, however, not for long. Aelita stops to check on her friend, but Yumi waves her off with a confident smile. "Go on, Aelita; I'll hold him off!"

The pink-topped girl nods, that a little hesitantly, but continues on anyway. The creeper shoots around Yumi and towards Aelita again - thinking her the easier target of the two, or at least, the one who was more important to get rid of. The whole mission would be shattered if she were de-virtualized at such a critical time.

"Jeremie, have you made any progress yet? It's getting a bit crowded here on our end; I think Yumi and I walked into an ambush."

There's a brief silence on Jeremie's end. He clears his throat; this being the first thing he's actually said since he'd virtualized Odd nearly fifteen minutes ago, now. "Odd should be almost there, Aelita. I've just finished cracking one of the thirty-seven codes that were wrong in Natsumi's profile."

"That sounds like an awfully big number," Yumi points out with a drenched coldness in her voice. She whirls in a circle and vents all of her built up frustration into the force of how hard her metal fan slices into the XANA symbol on the Creepers face. Yumi has enough time to take a step back away from her harmful strike against XANA's minion and she stares at it as it explodes into a thousand little fading pixilated pieces.

"Yeah, for anyone else, a big number is right… Myself, on the other hand, should have the entire program up and running in just about an hour or two. _Future_-Jeremie's email was very useful." Jeremie boasts proudly while he scrolls through more text in the file.

Yumi turns back towards Aelita and sees that her friend has made quite a distance between them. "Cut it to an hour, Jeremie, and then I'll really be impressed."

The blond boy smiles. "You've got it, Yumi."

Aelita halts suddenly; the ground skidding beneath the souls of her boots. She can hear Yumi catching up behind her, but she's more focused on the three manta's flying towards them from up ahead. They had heard the monsters calls a few minutes ago, and Jeremie confirmed they were there after seeing them on his screen in-between typing up the new codes (however they were so far ahead that he told them to keep going and to not worry about it yet).

"We've been spotted by the Flying Manta's," Aelita points out to Jeremie, who glances back up to the screen to see how many the two ladies have to face. "Is Odd nearly here?"

Jeremie shifts between screens and spots Odd's little purple dot icon dealing with a small mess of his own. "He's taking care of a couple of hornets down the way from you two ladies. You've got three Manta's ahead of you now and two more circling the tower. Do you think you guys can manage for a bit by yourselves?"

Aelita is startled when a colorful metal fan veers in front of her and clashes with one of the Flying Manta's. Striking the target perfectly, the creature explodes, and Aelita's dark green eyes follow the fan as it turns all on its own and retreats back to Yumi's possession.

"Do you doubt us?" Yumi jokes half-heartedly and takes her spot again beside Aelita.

"Not at all," Jeremie sighs; suddenly reassured.

The last thing Jeremie hears before his screen changes is Aelita's, "_Energy field_!". Ulrich's cell phone avatar blinks across the screen and Jeremie answers the call between two pounding heartbeats. It's been a while since he's spoken to Ulrich and he'd be lying between his teeth if he said he _wasn't_ worried about his slightly older friend.

"Jeremie?"

"Boy, Ulrich, It's great to hear from you and know the entire crew is all alright," The blond genius adjusts his ear-piece so he can hear Ulrich a little better. He could swear there's an almost echo in the background.

"I wouldn't throw any parties just yet, Jeremie," Ulrich sounds hushed, now. There's a strain in his voice that Jeremie can instantly recognize. "Do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

Jeremie hunches his back bitterly. There was already too much weight on his shoulders. "Well, I've been on a roll so far, so go ahead and give me the good news first."

"Natsumi is okay. She's here with me right now."

"That's great news, Ulrich!" Jeremie shouts; excitingly pumping a fist into the air. The silence on Ulrich's end causes him to sigh, "... That means the bad news is _really_ bad, doesn't it?"

"Well, yeah, I would think," Ulrich says. "Fortunately I got Natsumi and myself a good head start away from the zombies before they came after us again. They know that we're here, though. Their circling us."

"Where is '_here_', Exactly?"

"The big blue play-tunnel outside of the Kadic Pre-School; in the playground," The young German boy has tucked himself in the center of the tube to keep himself better hidden. Natsumi has her back pressed against his chest and Ulrich's free hand is holding tight against her mouth to keep her crying quiet since the zombies are roaming and waiting directly outside of the tunnel; probably waiting for some sort of noise or small movement. "We're safe until one wrong move signals to them that we're in here."

Jeremie holds his fingertips in the opposite hand and squeezes. A nervous habit he'd picked up thanks to Aelita picking it up from her father when she was young and he was stressed out all too often. "That's _all_ of the bad news, right?"

"Not quite," Ulrich grunts due to a shooting pain in his left arm. It's the one he'd cut and fractured just in the last couple of days, and just a few minutes ago he realized he was starting to lose feeling in it. He softens his grip against Natsumi's mouth and observes the long cut along his forearm. Natsumi looks, too, and even though she was so young, she already knows that it's definitely not a good looking cut. It was white, red, and puffy. "Maybe Odd was on to something when he suggested I clean this cut on my arm... It's infected, Jeremie. I'm starting to lose all feeling in it."

"What does that mean?"

Ulrich sighs and loosens his grip around his young daughter. She doesn't move much, but lays her head back to rest it on his shoulder. He's glad she doesn't really understand what "_infection_" means yet, or what it could mean in the long run. She's scared enough as it is. "... It means I can't confidently say that I'd be able to last through another round of zombie play-time; at least, not all by myself."

"Ulrich, I-I don't know what to do to help you," Jeremie stares at the screen baffled. Ulrich is clearly asking him for help, (something he never does) and yet there's no one around for Jeremie to send for him. "If I leave now, no one will be able to re-write these codes; and Yumi and Odd are still on Lyoko helping Aelita get to the tower."

Ulrich was afraid Jeremie might say that. He grunts and sits up from leaning against the inside of the rounded tunnel because it was starting to make his back hurt and he has enough problems as it is. He turns to look out of one of the ends of the tunnel and sees that the zombies have begun circling them; like vultures who are prepping to swoop down from the skies and pick the skin from their pray. He feels goose bumps rise up on his skin just thinking about that.

Jeremie taps his index finger on one of the computer keys a few times in silence before he hears the scraping of a high-pumped boot against the Factory's cement flooring. He turns instinctively and sees that Sissi has sat down on the ledge around the core of Lyoko's hologram. She has her head drooped down into her hands and looks to be bored.

"Uhm. I don't know if it would help much, but… I could send you Sissi?"

The girl mentioned overhears and lifts her head from her hands to looks curiously over to Jeremie.

"Sissi?"

"Yeah, Odd brought her over here to make sure she wouldn't get hurt. I don't think I need to fill you in on how he's been feeling about Sis-" He stops when he realizes that at some point during his not-finished sentence, Sissi had stood up and walked over to stand directly beside him. She's eyeing him delicately and definitely invading his personal space. "-Uhm, well... Anyway, she's here."

Ulrich pauses briefly. "Send her this way."

"What?" Few things have been constant in the life of Jeremie Belpois: One he could always count on was Ulrich's distaste and definite disgust for Sissi Delmas. (Same could have been said about Odd a few days ago, he supposes.) He doesn't quite understand how Ulrich would find comfort in Sissi heading out to help him against XANA-fied zombies?

"Sissi has followed me around enough to have had picked up a few Pencak Silat moves. At least enough to get her here and Natsumi back to the Factory if I don't make it."

"If you don't make it? Come on, Ulrich, this is about our ten-thousandth XANA attack! We've never _not_ made it." The young genius doesn't like the hovering doubt in Ulrich's voice. It's like his older friend has already given up.

"You know I'm going to keep fighting, Jeremie. I'm just… I'm being realistic. I don't have a lot of feeling in my hand and I can hardly move it; I sort of need my hands to _fight_." Ulrich can't help but think of all the times his own father told him that dreaming and hoping were weaknesses. He would tell Ulrich that always being realistic was a well respected necessity. Despite their… _strange_ father-son relationship, the young German boy hopes that his father made it home alright and wasn't hurt or frightened by the zombie attack. His mother, too.

Jeremie sighs and tries to pretend that Ulrich, his long-time friend, isn't talking about _dying_.. "Are you really sure? About me sending Sissi?"

"Yeah, I'm sure… And then, uh… apologize to Odd for me about it later, okay?" Ulrich chuckles lightly and looks down to see that Natsumi has her eyes open and is looking up at him. He smiles to her, and actually feels a confident warmth when she smiles back at him.

"I think I'll save that dirty work for you, good buddy," Jeremie grins. "… Be careful, okay, Ulrich?"

"Thanks."

The connection closes after that and Jeremie moves his fingers to anxiously fool around with the ear-piece cord. He twirls it around in his fingers and contemplates what damage would be done if Sissi became their lifeline for this important mission. He glances at the computer screen and see's that Odd has finished fighting the flying Hornets and is now on the running slope towards Yumi and Aelita… Well, at least there's that, he thinks to himself.

"Sissi," He turns towards her in his computer chair. She looks to him and he knows she's giving him her full attention. Of course the blond had mentioned Ulrich's name quite a few times during their conversation and she might have also over-heard that he needed her help… She's actually probably more than willing to help, (she always has been), and he would never hold that against her. He says to her, "-Ulrich is hiding out with Natsumi in the big play-tunnel in the Kadic Pre-School park. He needs your help to get them out of there and back to the factory."

"Ulrich really needs my help?" She asks. Her hands cup and rise up to and against her chest.

"Yeah, Sissi. He really does." Jeremie half-sighs.

The dark-haired girl nods; her eyes falling to the floor. "Well, then I'll go and help Ulrich however I can, but… When Odd comes back from... Leon? Lyob...? Well, when he comes back from that other world, tell him that I'll be back for him."

"Uhm. Okay?" Jeremie raises an eyebrow curiously at Sissi's request before turning back to his computer. He spins back around to face her not a second later; "Sissi, this isn't an act, is it? You've really moved on from Ulrich for Odd?"

Sissi's eyes doze off to the cold, cement floors that cover the factory floor. She nibbles at her bottom lip before looking back up to connect with Jeremie's frosty blue eyes. "Sometimes I think I was more in love with the thought of being with Ulrich, who... Who was handsome, thoughtful, and the big soccer star, and less about being with someone who loved me, too." She admits, "It's different with Odd. It's not the_ thought_ I've fallen in love with."

Jeremie's eyes widen when Sissi subtly implies that she's now in _love_ with Odd. He can't seem to find words and so he just nods to her; slowly.

She nods her head back. "So… The giant blue tunnel outside of Kadic Pre-school, right?"

"You've got it. I haven't been outside the Factory for a couple of hours, now, so I'm assuming it's only gotten worse out there. You need to be quiet and keep yourself out of view. Cut through the forest, do _not_ take the public sidewalks… Most importantly, Sissi, just be careful," Jeremie turns back towards his computer and hears Sissi's light steps as she heads for the elevator cabin. "… Odd would _kill_ me if anything happened to you."

The teenage girl halts sharply; locks of her dark hair swooshing in front of her and her shoulders straightening from the abruptness of Jeremie's statement. She peaks back over her shoulder at the young genius and even though he's not facing her, she still smiles her thanks; almost happy he wasn't looking, because there may or may not have been tears in her eyes when she blinks.

Yumi falls to her back; a hand securely holding tight against the fresh wound on her right side. She doesn't feel pain on Lyoko, but the severe cut to her ego from being hit by a flying manta is pain itself. She hisses through her teeth and sits herself up. Aelita is straight ahead from her, maybe ten or twenty feet, dodging attacks and trying to have a moment of free time to summon up an Energy Field ball.

"Jeremie,-"

Yumi is cut off when she's hit again - with a surprise attack from a sneaky creeper unexpectedly slithering up from behind a boulder and shooting her in the back. She grunts and is pushed forward from the pressure of the hit, but has enough time and strength to tumble away from the next one the creeper shoots her way.

"Yumi, you only have ten life-points left!" Jeremie's voice is heard suddenly. She gets that he's worried, but she's painfully aware of the terrible job she's doing and doesn't need him to confirm it. " - Aelita is being chased _away_ from the tower, you have to get back to her!"

The Japanese teenager stands; beautiful metal fan tightly grasped in her hand. Her eyes slim as she glares at the creeper who'd just stolen twenty of her life points. "I'm on it, Jeremie, but first I have to get a word in with my new friend here."

"Don't get too formally acquainted, Yumi; there's two more creepers waiting behind the same boulder he was hiding behind," Jeremie studies the icons on the screen. He shakes his head bitterly, "If there's anything XANA knows, it's how to form a good ambush."

With a hard thrust, Yumi swings her metal fan towards the creeper who had previously attacked her. It gets close - so close that the Lyoko warrior assumes it's a sure thing - but another creeper shoots it away; her only weapon falling backwards and out of Yumi's sight.

Now all three of the creepers are lined up in front of her; each one roars and prepares for an attack. Yumi is mid-turn and about to run away from the monsters, when: "Laser arrow!"

Odd jumps from the top of the tall boulder the monsters had been hiding behind and shoots off two laser arrows from his paws; nailing two of the creepers and leaving just one behind. He lands only a foot in front of the middle one - the last one standing - and doesn't flinch when the other two explode into dozens of pixilated pieces.

"I heard someone over here needs some saving?" Odd jokes; looking over his shoulder at Yumi, who is both surprised and relieved that her friend had arrived just in time.

"Do you plan your entrances ahead of time, Odd? Or do they really just happen?" She laughs and takes a step back to pick up her flowered metal fan that had landed there previously.

"A good guy always needs a good entrance," The cat resembling boy says just before pouncing and doing a mid-air back flip over the creeper. He shoots off another laser arrow and nails his target, the last of the three predators blowing up and dissolving before their eyes.

Yumi steps over to Odd and offers him a hand to help him up. "Where's Aelita?"

"Jeremie said that XANA was backtracking her away from the tower," Yumi answers him; a little sourly. If only she hadn't gotten tied up with the creepers, they could have almost been there by now. Although she knows that was probably XANA's intention, it doesn't make her feel any less guilty. People were counting on her, after all. "She couldn't have gotten too far."

"She hasn't. Aelita is hiding in a cavern a little less than a mile north of you guys," Jeremie says. "I suggest you get going. I just heard from Ulrich and he's going to need all of the help he can get. The sooner the better."

Yumi's back stiffens. Odd notices. "What happened? The last time I heard from him he was going to try and push William to try and break XANA's hold over him."

"Ulrich's plan worked, Yumi. He has Natsumi there with him," Jeremie says with a small smile. It feels good to know where Natsumi_ is_ again. Once he finishes de-bugging the codes, he's going to need the little girl with him at the factory.

Jeremie types in a few codes and issues the overboard.

Odd watches it materialize with furrowed eyebrows. The last time he saw his best friend he was beaten and bruised and now Jeremie's telling them to hurry because Ulrich needs some serious help? Something wasn't settling well for him. Especially now that Odd knows that if he lives through this entire mission, someone else might _not_. That could mean Ulrich. "What's so wrong that Ulrich needs our help?"

Jeremie takes a deep breath; stretching out his lungs until they hurt. He didn't want to mention the seriousness of Ulrich's need for assistance until he really had to, so as to not distract his friends from what needed to be done. If they hurried Aelita to the activated tower, then Ulrich would be fine. Ulrich _will_ be fine.

"Jeremie." Odd isn't going to let it go. The demanding tone in Odd's voice is one that Yumi does not recognize and it worries her - what does he know about Ulrich's condition that she doesn't? How worried should she really be?

The younger boy slouches in his chair a bit. "Ulrich and Natsumi are surrounded and trapped at the park. Also, Ulrich is worried he's losing all the feeling in his arm and can't fight the zombies anymore."

Odd lets his head fall between his shoulders; wishing he hasn't been right about Jeremie not telling them something about what was going on with their friend who was all alone and hurt. He can't help but feel guilty for leaving Ulrich, but if he hadn't, Sissi and her father would have been zombie-chow by now. Ulrich had more of a fighting advantage than Sissi would have.

"Jeremie, de-virtualize me! I have to go back and help him!" It would be a worthy sacrifice for Odd to save his best friend and his daughter.

"Don't be so reckless, Odd. The best way to help Ulrich now is to get Aelita to the tower so she can deactivate it," And before Jeremie can stop himself: "Besides, I just sent Sissi to go help him-"

The tall-haired blond breath halters and his eyes widen considerably. "Y-you did _what_?"

Jeremie curses himself under his breath for being so _dumb_. "Look, Odd, Ulrich needed help and she was the only one I could send. She's enough to get Natsumi here so we can finish this mission once and for all."

"She doesn't know how to fight, Jeremie! She's going to be ripped apart out there! How could you be so-!?"

"Odd, shoot me."

Odd whips his head around to stare at Yumi curiously. "Do what?"

"Shoot me. I only have ten life points left; it would be stupid for you to be de-virtualized and me to stay here with so few life points," Yumi reasons with a steady, calm breath. She shoots her friend a fake smile. "I can save them."

"That's not your sacrifice to make," He shakes his head and steps away from the girl. "It should be me, I-I already... It should be _me_."

Yumi steps up to him and cups his large trembling purple paw into both of her hands; bringing it up so his knuckles are pressed up against her forehead. She holds it there. "Shoot me, Odd. It'll be okay."

.

.

**A/n .. Oh no, I'm starting to slip into old habits and _not_ update this story! Don't worry, I've already started the next chapter.. It's going to be a good one! We're almost there, guys! WE'VE ALMOST REACHED THE END!**

**So much has happened since I last updated. In order of the most important; I'm engaged, I'm living with my new fiancee, and.. I got a new computer! What stinks, though, is I had chapter 2 and 3 re-vamped and so I lost those and have to start over. :s So I'm definitely just thinking I'll finish this and slowly work on making the previous chapters better.. I CAN'T believe Evolution is over! They give me CL, they take it away.. They give me CL, AND THEN THEY TAKE IT AWAY. Blegh and still no Ulrich/Yumi kiss? What is wrong with the world?!**

**I just want to say THANK YOU to everyone who still reviews this! I'm so shocked by how many reviews I still get for this daily despite how long it takes me to update and how long it's actually been going! You people are fantastic. Code: Lyoko has always been one of the best fandoms I've had the honor of being a part of. :] **


End file.
